Esperando o Fim
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAP. 14 NO AR. É hora de resolver as pendências do passado e buscar uma vida nova, porque a parte mais difícil de chegar ao fim é ter de recomeçar. Continuação de "Escute Seu Coração". Cavaleiros de Bronze.
1. Chapter 1

**Considerações iniciais: **O que vai acontecer aqui é uma sequência dos eventos das fanfics "O Casamento" e "Escute Seu Coração", então é altamente recomendável ter lido as duas. Seria interessante ter lido também "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos", que complementa a história.

A história começa exatamente depois dos fatos do epílogo de "Escute Seu Coração", então é bom dar uma lida nele para relembrar.

Sobre o título, escolhi "Esperando o Fim" porque sempre que eu começava a escrever algo dessa história, lembrava duas músicas: "Waiting for the End", do Linkin Park, e "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For", do U2. O espírito dessa fic está contido nessas duas letras.

Como já deu pra notar, optei por não fazer essa continuação em formato de roteiro, porque a narração se encaixa melhor no que eu pretendo fazer.

Pra terminar, eu só ia postar quando tivesse uns dez capítulos prontos, mas a estreia de Saint Seiya Omega me empolgou tanto que resolvi começar agora, com quatro e meio escritos...

É isso, pessoal!

Boa leitura!

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. O resto é meu, e eu não ganho nada além de diversão.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

_**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**_

"_A parte mais difícil do final é começar de novo."(1)_

Capítulo I

Lima, Peru.

"Esmeralda, eu vou tirar você daquela ilha... eu prometo", Ikki pensou enquanto deixava o aeroporto. Hospedou-se numa pousada ali perto apenas para o pernoite. Deitou-se na cama um tanto desconfortável mas limpa, entretanto não conseguiu dormir. Tirou um pequeno cochilo e acordou sobressaltado, tamanha era a ansiedade que sentia.

– Vou enlouquecer se ficar aqui – ele murmurou depois de alguns minutos e resolveu sair para dar uma volta. Caminhar sozinho, sem rumo, sempre foi uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer. Antes, porém, resolveu ligar para Shun. Normalmente não se importaria em dar notícias a ninguém, mas dessa vez sentiu uma vontade de fazê-lo.

– Ikki! – surpreendeu-se o outro ao atender o telefonema. – Onde você está? Está tudo bem? Você não devia ter voltado a fazer essas coisas comigo... Sumir não é nada legal.

– Acabou o sermão, moleque?

– Desculpa...

– Estou bem, não se preocupe. Só liguei pra você saber disso.

– E onde está?

– Por aí, cara. Só sei que se tudo der certo, não vou demorar a voltar, ok?

– Está bem. O que é eu posso fazer, afinal?

– E você, como vai?

– É... estou levando... é difícil sem você... sem vocês...

– Deixa de drama, você tem o Shiryu e o pateta do Seiya sempre por perto.

– Não tenho, não. Os dois ficaram em Atenas, o Seiya por tempo indeterminado.

– O que deu no pangaré? – perguntou impulsivamente, mas logo deu a resposta. – O de sempre, claro... Senhorita Saori.

– Sim. Você sabe, eles ainda têm algo mal resolvido...

– Aqueles dois precisam é tomar jeito... Bom, era isso, irmão. Até mais.

– Até, Ikki – despediu-se o garoto, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. – Cuide-se.

"Pelo menos dessa vez ele deu sinal de vida", pensou, enxugando o rosto. June apareceu na sala e, pela expressão do namorado, deduziu com quem ele estava falando. Abraçou-o carinhosamente.

– Meu queridinho – disse ela, acariciando os cabelos claros de Shun. – Esse seu irmão, hein? Você não devia ficar tão mal, você sabe que ele é assim mesmo. Logo, logo ele volta.

– Não é só isso, June – ele disse, aconchegando-se no colo dela. Eu acho que devia estar lá em Atenas com o pessoal.

– Mas e a escola, as aulas de piano?

– Quando for possível eu retomo, Ju. Agora sinto que devo estar lá com eles, cumprindo meu dever de cavaleiro.

– Que dever, meu amor? O mundo está em paz.

– Eu não sei explicar, apenas sinto... Você vai comigo?

– Claro, meu bem. Se é isso que deseja, então vamos. Afinal, também sou uma amazona de Athena, não é?

Os dois sorriram cúmplices. "É bom estarmos juntos", pensou Shun. "Seria ainda mais difícil sem ela."

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

Shiryu e Shunrei descansam no quarto da casa de Dohko onde têm vivido nos últimos meses.

– Não está sentindo falta da nossa casa no Japão? – ele perguntou.

– De verdade? Não. Gosto de estarmos os três juntos, eu, você e o Mestre. Me sinto em casa assim, Shi. Estou tão à vontade que até já comecei uma horta no quintal.

Shiryu sorriu. Amava nela essa capacidade de ser feliz com pequenas coisas.

– Você gostaria de morar aqui definitivamente?

– Hum... acho que sim. Você sabe, se estivermos juntos não importa muito onde moramos.

– Eu sei, mas tínhamos acabado de nos mudar para a casa nova em Tóquio. Seria prudente mudar de novo?

– Você quer ficar aqui por causa da Saori, não é? – Shunrei arguiu, intuindo a razão pela qual o marido puxou aquele assunto. Conhecia-o tão bem que sabia que ele estava mais preocupado com a deusa do que procurava aparentar. Ele suspirou.

– Não tem como esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?

Shunrei assentiu e ele continuou:

– Você acha que não há perigo nenhum e que o Julian está mantendo a Saori presa por simples pressão psicológica?

– Acho – ela respondeu com firmeza. – Uma mulher é capaz de muita coisa para proteger as pessoas que ama, inclusive de se prender a um homem a quem não ama.

– Não consigo entender...

– É muito simples! De alguma forma ele a convenceu que pode fazer mal a vocês.

– Não pode ser só isso, Shunrei.

– Pois eu aposto que é.

– Estou preocupado com ela e com o Seiya. Acho que devíamos ficar aqui e tentar ajudá-los de alguma forma, mas se você...

– Por mim está tudo bem – ela interrompeu –, eu sei que é importante pra você e também quero ajudar os dois. Aliás, eu tive uma ideia...

– Ah, é? Então me conte.

– Veja só...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Mansão Solo, Atenas.

Em sua suíte, Saori se exalta ao telefone.

– Tatsumi, eu já disse que não vou voltar agora! – disse, exasperada. – Não insista!

– Mas senhorita...

– Não vou voltar, Tatsumi! Eu não posso!

– Então quer que eu vá? – o mordomo questionou. A herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido era quase como uma filha para ele, e apenas pela entonação ele sabia que não se tratava de capricho dela, havia algo de muito errado nessa história.

Saori ponderou um momento. Seria bom ter Tatsumi por perto. Ele sempre fora muito mais que um mordomo e ela mesma já havia afirmado isso para Julian em diversas ocasiões.

– Bom, você faria isso? – ela perguntou.

– Mas é claro, senhorita.

– Então, venha, Tatsumi.

– Sim, senhorita. Chegarei o mais rápido possível.

– Obrigada.

– Ehr... senhorita... – ele disse, hesitante. – Será que seria possível eu levar comigo...

– Sua namorada? – Saori interrompeu. – Traga, Tatsumi, traga.

Ela desliga o aparelho e quase no mesmo instante Julian entra no quarto.

– Por acaso está sendo mal servida em minha casa? – ele perguntou.

– De forma alguma, meu senhor – Saori respondeu, curvando-se e fazendo uma reverência irônica.

– Então por que pediu ao seu mordomo que viesse?

– Que bonito ouvir a conversa alheia atrás da porta, senhor meu noivo. Que bonito. Parabéns.

– Não respondeu minha pergunta.

– Primeiro, não chamei Tatsumi. Ele fez questão de vir. Segundo, já lhe falei mais de mil vezes que ele não é um simples mordomo, ele é a minha família.

– Pois bem, se é isso que quer, assim seja. Providenciarei aposentos adequados para ele e a – fez uma expressão de asco – namorada no setor dos empregados.

– De forma alguma! Quero os dois aqui, num dos quartos de hóspedes, de preferência o vizinho ao meu.

Julian deu um sorrisinho inconformado.

– Certo, senhora minha noiva. Atenderei aos seus caprichos.

– Não espere que eu agradeça.

– Eu não sou tão ingênuo assim... – disse e fechou a porta atrás de si. Saori observou que ele girou a chave pelo lado de fora.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Los Angeles, Estados Unidos.

Hyoga e Rumiko deixaram o restaurante onde jantavam.

– Pelo amor de Deus – implorou a moça, enquanto caminhavam pela rua –, vamos pegar um táxi. Eu não agüento esse frio.

Hyoga gostava de caminhar sob o frio, melhor ainda se estivesse nevando, mas acabou cedendo e chamou um táxi. Dentro do carro, a moça manteve o semblante fechado.

– O que houve? – ele perguntou a Rumiko, estranhando o comportamento da japonesa que normalmente era muito falante.

Ela dirigiu a Hyoga um olhar ofendido.

– E você ainda pergunta?

– Se eu soubesse não perguntaria, né?

– Você passou a noite inteira flertando com aquela garçonete! E na minha frente! Não teve a decência de disfarçar!

– Ah, foi isso? Por favor, né, Rumiko? Não é pra tanto! A moça só quis ser gentil e eu retribuí a gentileza. Além do mais, gostei muito de ser reconhecido por ela.

– Gentil, Hyoga? Não me venha com essa!

– Ora, vamos lá, deixe de invenção. Não aconteceu nada demais.

– E o papelzinho que ela colocou na sua mão? Acha que eu não vi? Com certeza era o telefone dela.

– Eu nem percebi, Rumiko!

– Joga fora – ela disse, incisiva.

– O quê?

– O papel, ora essa. Joga agora, quero ver você jogar fora o telefone da vadia.

– Rumiko, olha o escândalo...

– Não importa, tira o papel do bolso e joga pela janela.

Irritado, ele fez o que Rumiko queria. Minutos depois, mandou o taxista parar.

– Aonde vai?

– Não interessa – ele disse e desceu do carro, não sem antes deixar uma nota de cem dólares para o taxista e dar-lhe instruções para levar a moça onde ela desejasse.

– Hyoga! – vociferou Rumiko. – Volta para o carro!

– Eu quero ficar sozinho – ele respondeu e seguiu andando. Caminhou um pouco mais sem destino, até resolver voltar ao restaurante.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

– Julian, eu quero sair! – Saori implorou quando o noivo entrou no quarto.

– Aonde quer ir, senhora minha noiva?

– Quero ir ao condomínio ver a Shunrei! – ela disse. – Ela me ligou agora há pouco! Fiquei tão feliz, Julian! Preciso mesmo vê-la.

A deusa estava maquinando como conseguiria conversar com Dohko e alegrou-se quando Shunrei, por coincidência ou não, telefonou, criando-lhe a oportunidade.

– Eu a acompanho – Julian disse, desconfiado.

– Está bem – Saori respondeu, segurando o braço dele. Julian se surpreendeu. Esperava que ela protestasse, mas ela parecia satisfeita por ter companhia.

No condomínio, foram diretamente à casa de Dohko, onde o criado os recebeu. Arvanitakis fez com que se sentassem e subiu para chamar Shunrei. Desceu pouco depois, informando que a chinesa logo desceria. De modo casual, Saori perguntou por Dohko.

– O senhor Dohko não se encontra – informou o criado.

– Ah, mas que pena que não vou vê-lo – lamentou-se a deusa, sinceramente. – Será que ele demora?

– Creio que sim, senhorita. Ele saiu com os senhores Shiryu e Seiya.

À menção do nome do cavaleiro de Pégasus, Julian sentiu um tremor percorrer pela face e observou a reação de Saori, sem notar qualquer alteração nela.

Shunrei finalmente apareceu no alto da escada.

– Saori! – exclamou com alegria.

– Shunrei! – o olhar de Saori iluminou-se. A chinesa desceu e as duas abraçaram-se.

– Temos tanta coisa para conversar! – Shunrei exclamou.

– É verdade. Mal tivemos tempo de conversar na última festa.

– Ah, sim, todo mundo requisitando você! Tanta gente conversando, querendo chamar sua atenção. Não deve ser muito fácil ser deusa!

– Verdade – assentiu Saori. O comentário perspicaz de Shunrei seria bom para Julian acreditar que ela ficou mais tempo na festa do que realmente ficara.

– Você vai ficar para o almoço, não vai? Vou adorar ter sua companhia. Os rapazes foram ao Santuário e só vão chegar no final da tarde!

Julian pigarreou.

– Acho que seria mais interessante se saíssemos – Saori disse, sabendo que a mera possibilidade de Seiya aparecer na casa seria um empecilho para Julian permitir que ficasse.

– Por que não passam o dia no shopping? – Julian sugeriu. – Eu deixo vocês duas lá.

– Ótima ideia! – Shunrei assentiu, percebendo que Julian seria difícil de convencer. – Só vou colocar uma roupa melhorzinha, certo? Fiquem à vontade, eu não demoro.

– Obrigada, Shunrei.

– Você não vai ficar grudado na gente, vai? – Saori perguntou assim que Shunrei subiu.

– Teria algum problema?

– Claro que teria, Julian. É muito chato. Shunrei é minha amiga, quero conversar com ela e ela jamais ficaria à vontade com você no pé. Além do mais, se vamos ao shopping, com o que você se preocupa, afinal? Acha que eu vou sair correndo como uma louca?

– Está bem, Saori, não vou ficar com vocês. Mas o meu motorista vai ficar lá esperando-as.

– Claro, meu querido, claro. Não se preocupe. É só um passeio.

Lá em cima, Shunrei rabiscou um bilhete para Shiryu e trocou o conjunto de seda chinesa que usava por um vestido leve, já que tinha sido essa a desculpa que usara para subir, sendo que o verdadeiro motivo era deixar o recado para o marido. Pouco depois ela desceu e Saori observou que uma pequena barriguinha já despontava. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Em breve a sua estaria do mesmo jeito...

Julian levou as duas até o shopping conforme prometeu.

– O motorista vai me levar em casa, depois volta para esperar vocês – Julian repetiu, quando elas desceram do carro.

– Eu já sei – Saori respondeu contrariada e deu um beijo no noivo, antecipando-se ao pedido que ele certamente faria. Quando Julian finalmente foi embora, ela deu um suspiro aliviado.

– Agora me conte o que está acontecendo – Shunrei disse antes mesmo de Saori pensar em falar alguma coisa.

– Bom, eu vou ser bem direta. Até porque com certeza o Julian vai mandar alguém para nos observar muito em breve, então é melhor falar logo. – Ela respirou fundo e soltou a bomba:

– Estou grávida.

– Imaginei que estivesse – Shunrei disse e sorriu com cumplicidade. – Eu vi como você olhou para mim. Mas creio que o problema não é exatamente esse, é?

– É... é que o pai pode ser o Seiya...

– Isso eu também imaginava...

– Mas como eu vou esconder isso do Julian? Se for do Seiya, só um milagre para o bebê não nascer com feições orientais!

– Sim, mas ainda há outra coisa, não? – Shunrei resolveu insistir. Queria saber tudo. – Falo sobre você e o Julian. O relacionamento de vocês parece um tanto estranho.

Saori ficou claramente nervosa.

– Estranho? – retrucou, hesitante. – Imagina! Ele é só um pouco irritante às vezes, mas está tudo bem.

– Às vezes? Pelo amor de Deus, Saori, me diga a verdade. Por que você está com ele? Está mais do que claro que você não o ama. E seja lá o que ele sente por você, não parece ser um sentimento muito saudável.

– Isso é outra questão, Shunrei. Agora eu preciso resolver o problema do bebê.

– A solução para tudo passa necessariamente por essa questão.

– Como assim?

– Ora, a solução é deixar o Julian e ficar com o pai do seu filho, que é o homem que você ama e que também a ama. Simples assim.

– Não, não é simples... você não entenderia... Eu não posso deixar o Julian.

– Por que não? Do que você tem medo?

Saori surpreendeu-se por estar tão claro o que sentia. Hesitou em responder. Preocupar Shunrei não seria uma coisa certa a fazer, mas sabia que ela não desistiria tão facilmente.

– Eu não posso colocar as vidas de vocês em risco outra vez. Não agora que tudo se ajeitou.

Shunrei compadeceu-se mais do tom aterrorizado da outra que da remota possibilidade de colocar a vida de alguém em risco.

– Não existe esse risco, Saori – ela disse. – O Mestre me garantiu que não vai acontecer nada.

– Ele garantiu? – surpreendeu-se Saori.

– Sim. Conversamos sobre isso e ele me garantiu que não há perigo. Se é por isso que está com Julian, e eu tenho certeza que é, não tem fundamento.

– Não, o Julian me disse que começaria outra guerra se eu o deixasse, ele me disse. E eu sei que ele pode. Não quero que os rapazes se envolvam nisso, não agora que estão cuidando das vidas deles. Shiryu e Hyoga vão ser pais!

– E talvez o Seiya também – completou Shunrei –, embora ele não saiba.

– E nem vai saber! Você não vai contar, vai?

– De jeito nenhum. Mas Saori, não tem risco. Você tem que pensar na sua vida e na do seu filho também.

– Eu não posso, Shunrei...

– Você pode. Eu vou ajudar você.

– Como?

– Você vai ver. Venha comigo...

Continua...

(1) Linkin Park, Waiting for the End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo II**

Shunrei e Saori estão dentro de um táxi. A chinesa começou a dar instruções detalhadas do destino ao motorista e logo Saori percebeu que conhecia muito bem aquele caminho.

– Estamos indo para o Santuário? – ela perguntou, aterrorizada.

– Claro, para onde mais? – Shunrei respondeu. – Lá você estará protegida. O que quer que você ache que Julian pode fazer, lá ele não poderá entrar. Não entendo muito bem essas coisas de vocês, mas me parece que é preciso autorização para entrar e ninguém pode chegar lá em cima sem passar pelas Doze Casas, não é assim que funciona?

– Sim – Saori confirmou –, mas Shunrei, para isso os cavaleiros de ouro...

– É – a chinesa completou o raciocínio –, eles terão de estar em suas casas.

– Não, eu não quero isso. Vamos voltar agora. O Julian vai enlouquecer se eu não estiver no shopping quando der a hora combinada.

Shunrei ainda tentou argumentar.

– Mas Saori...

– Por favor – suplicou a deusa, parecendo realmente desesperada –, eu não quero criar problemas. Vamos voltar para o shopping.

Shunrei cedeu e pediu para o taxista voltar ao destino inicial, mas já começava a maquinar outra solução para ajudar Saori.

– Certo, Saori, mas e sobre a criança, como vai ser com o Julian? Em breve será impossível esconder a gravidez.

– Ele tem certeza de que eu não engravidei naquela noite de Natal porque... – ela hesitou. Ia mencionar o episódio do remédio que Julian achava que a tinha obrigado a tomar, mas refreou-se. Shunrei ficaria chocada e as chances de ela contar a Shiryu seriam ainda maiores.

– Está bem – Shunrei disse, sentindo que havia algo que Saori não queria contar. – Continue sem falar nada para ele. Precisamos arrumar um médico que ateste uma data posterior para a gravidez. E não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar disso.

– Obrigada, Shunrei – Saori agradeceu, comovida. – Você nem imagina como isso vai me ajudar.

– Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

– Sei sim. Vou sentir saudades quando você e Shiryu voltarem para o Japão... – admitiu.

– Nós não vamos voltar. Pelo menos não agora.

– Por minha causa? Não, por favor!

– Na verdade, estamos mesmo pensando em comprar uma casa aqui, para ficarmos mais perto do mestre. E de você.

Saori sorriu, feliz por saber que não estava sozinha, mas no fundo sentiu-se preocupada com a proporção que a coisa toda estava tomando, mexendo com a vida de todo mundo, exatamente como ela não queria que fosse.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Condomínio Olympus.

Desde o último encontro com Saori, Seiya não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que ela dissera. Aquela conversa de "estar fazendo o que tem de ser feito" definitivamente não era verdade. E o beijo... Ele repassava mentalmente o momento do beijo ao qual ela correspondera de forma tão febril.

– Não consigo entender... – ele murmurou consigo, trancado no quarto da casa de Dohko onde estava hospedado. Evitava sair da casa para não haver um desagradável encontro com Shina. Limitava-se a ficar ali, vendo tevê, conversando com Shiryu e Shunrei, jogando damas com o criado ou ouvindo os sábios conselhos do Mestre. Também gostava de conversar com Fatma e de ouvir as histórias que ela contava, especialmente as picantes. Lembrava com amargura que desde o que acontecera entre ele e Saori no Natal, não tinha procurado outra mulher.

Queria voltar pra casa, sentia muito a falta de Seika, e falava com ela várias vezes por dia pelo telefone, mas sua prioridade era Saori. Sabia que precisava ficar na Grécia por ela.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

De volta à casa de Dohko, Shunrei tinha esperado ansiosamente que Shiryu chegasse para contar tudo o que se passara no shopping. Depois de seu relato, ela arrematou, indignada:

– Desde o nosso casamento que eu acho esse Julian estranho. Que homem nojento! Usar os medos da Saori para manter um relacionamento? É muita falta de amor próprio!

– Não precisa se exaltar, Shunrei – Shiryu sugeriu calmamente, abraçando a esposa.

– Como não? É terrível! Tenho vontade de pular no pescoço dele e torcer como se ele fosse uma galinha! Não se faz isso! Não se faz! E o pior é que ela acha que precisa passar por isso para garantir que todos nós, eu, você, os outros, os dourados, todos tenhamos vidas normais! Ela acha que é um 'sacrifício' pelo qual tem de passar!

– E o que nós vamos fazer afinal?

– Eu queria levá-la para o Santuário e então vocês fariam o que sempre fazem: iam para lá protegê-la, ainda que, de certa forma, seja só de mentirinha.

Surpreso, Shiryu olhou para Shunrei.

– Nunca pensei que ia ouvir algo assim de você – ele disse – e, pior ainda, concordar.

Shunrei abriu um largo sorriso e olhou para o marido com olhos ansiosos.

– Então você vai me ajudar? – ela perguntou.

– E o que mais eu poderia fazer? Vou falar com o Seiya, reunir o pessoal e nós vamos lá tirar a Saori da casa do Julian.

– Assim é que se fala, meu Dragão!

Shiryu sorriu satisfeito. Era dessa forma que esperava que Shunrei se sentisse sempre: orgulhosa do marido cavaleiro.

– Mas – ressaltou ele –, fique ciente de que pode acabar tendo de ir visitar o marido na delegacia, já que vamos invadir uma propriedade privada.

– Tudo bem! – ela riu. – Se você for preso, arrumarei um bom advogado e levarei comidinhas gostosas pra você e pra quem mais estiver lá!

Shiryu caiu na gargalhada.

– Ok, minha esposa! Vamos começar nossa estratégia de guerra!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Los Angeles, Estados Unidos.

Começava a amanhecer na cidade quando Elise espreguiçou-se gostosamente no apartamento de Hyoga. A garçonete tinha passado uma noite intensa com o russo.

– Então você é meio russo, meio japonês? – Elise perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a cama onde Hyoga estava deitado. Ele respondeu afirmativamente.

– Eu ganho de você na mistura de raças. Minha mãe é filha de italiano com irlandês, e meu pai é mexicano.

Hyoga riu ao pensar que Elise se sentiria em casa no Santuário, com todos aqueles cavaleiros, cada um de um lugar do mundo. A moça não entendeu o sorriso. Enquanto ela foi tomar banho, Hyoga aproveitou para cochilar mais um pouco. Quando saiu do banho, recolheu as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestiu-as e, gentilmente, acordou Hyoga.

– Eu preciso ir. Ainda tenho faculdade e trabalho hoje... mas vamos nos ver de novo?

Hyoga deu um beijo que deixou Elise sem fôlego.

– Isso responde sua pergunta?

– Mais ou menos – ela disse, fazendo um biquinho sensual.

– Quando você vai estar de folga? – ele perguntou.

– Na próxima quarta-feira.

– Vou passar lá para te buscar.

– Certo, mas vem cá, e a sua namorada?

– Vou resolver a situação com ela ainda hoje – ele disse, e despediu-se de Elise com outro beijo.

Mais tarde Hyoga e Rumiko reencontraram-se no curso e ele chamou a moça para ter uma conversa definitiva no intervalo de uma aula.

– Como é que é? – ela perguntou indignada depois que ele disse que estava tudo acabado. – Você está terminando o namoro?

– É. Não dá mais, Rumiko.

– É por causa daquela garçonete, não é?

– Não, é porque eu não quero mais.

– Então é assim? Você me usa e descarta?

– Não faça disso um drama, Rumiko! E eu não usei você! Estávamos juntos, foi bom, mas acabou.

– Isso não vai ficar assim, Hyoga! Não vai! – a japonesa gritou e saiu pisando duro.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Tóquio, Japão.  
>Shun e June estavam reunidos com Agatha e Saga no apartamento onde o jovem casal morava. Já estavam de partida para a Grécia quando a treinadora e o cavaleiro dourado encontraram-nos no aeroporto e vieram com uma história surreal de que June seria na verdade a filha perdida de Agatha.<p>

– Agatha, seria ótimo se eu fosse mesmo sua filha – June argumentou –, mas eu acho pouquíssimo provável.

– Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas se levarmos em conta sua idade, é possível.

– Pelo que você disse, apenas o ano bate. O mês e o dia de nascimento não.

– Seu pai deve ter falsificado seus documentos, querida. Eu sempre me perguntei por que não havia nenhum rastro seu nesses anos todos.

– A resposta só pode ser essa – Saga disse. – Ele deve ter arrumado documentos falsos mesmo.

June continuava desconfiada da história.

– Eu não sei, Agatha – ela disse. – É tudo muito confuso.

– Bom, já que não viajamos – Shun disse –, que tal pedirmos algo para jantar? E seria um prazer se vocês ficassem conosco.

– Claro – Agatha concordou. Queria passar o máximo de tempo perto de June.

Mais tarde, depois que Agatha e Saga deixam o apartamento, June e Shun conversaram sobre a revelação de Saga.

– Então, o que você acha? – ela perguntou ao namorado.

– A minha intuição é de que há algo errado, Ju – ele disse. –Não da parte dela...

– Eu também estou achando muito estranha essa história. Muita estranha mesmo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Lima, Peru.

– Já estamos chegando, senhor – o piloto do helicóptero informou a Ikki. O coração dele acelerou. Não havia retornado à Ilha da Rainha da Morte desde que partira com os cavaleiros negros e agora sentia uma ansiedade incomum. O helicóptero começou a pousar no solo árido da ilha e Ikki respirou fundo buscando algum autocontrole diante da situação. Reviu os anos de terror que passou ali, com Esmeralda a confortá-lo nos dias de maior sofrimento, bem como os gritos do mestre, e não pôde conter um "aquele maldito" ao lembrar-se da morte da amada.

– Você me espera aqui – disse ao piloto e pegou a enorme sacola que trazia.

– Ok – assentiu o piloto, rezando para que ele não demorasse. A aparência da ilha não era nada boa e ouvira histórias terríveis sobre um bando que vivia ali e se intitulava 'os cavaleiros negros'.

Ikki partiu, observando como a ilha parecia ainda mais árida do que ele lembrava. Sabia bem onde tinha enterrado Esmeralda e não foi difícil chegar lá, onde ainda estava a cruz que ele lhe fizera, agora já pendendo para um lado. Retirou-a e guardou-a na sacola.

– Esmeralda – murmurou com dificuldade, um nó se formando na garganta por conta da saudade devastadora que ainda sentia, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Retirou da sacola uma pá e cravou a ferramenta na terra seca, murmurando pedidos de perdão por mexer na sepultura da amada. Cavou, procurando vestígios do caixão de madeira rústica, feito com restos de caixotes, onde puseram Esmeralda. Finalmente ele sentiu a pá bater na madeira. Cavou cuidadosamente ao redor, até descobrir todo o ataúde. Com um pé-de-cabra, começou a forçar a tampa, até soltá-la. Quando finalmente a abriu, Ikki não pôde conter um grito de horror...

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_EOF de volta! Vou dar uma adiantada porque não posso continuar "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos" sem revelar o enredo de EOF..._

_Creio que amanhã postarei o próximo capítulo de "Cinco Momentos"! _

_E pro pessoal que deixa review sem e-mail: respostas no meu perfil!_

_É isso! _

_Beijinssss, galera! Até mais!_

_Chii_


	3. Chapter 3

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo III**

Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

– Mas só tem pedras aqui! – Ikki exclamou, desesperando-se ao ver o conteúdo do caixão onde esperava que estivessem os ossos de Esmeralda. – Não é possível!

Ele revirou as pedras na esperança de encontrar algum vestígio do corpo de sua amada, mas nada encontrou. Sem saber o que fazer, Ikki começou a socar o chão. Não podia acreditar que o corpo dela não estava ali. Queria sair em busca de alguém que pudesse lhe dar alguma pista do que houvera. Então se recordou que do outro lado da ilha vivia o antigo dono de Esmeralda(1). Só de pensar na palavra "dono", Ikki sentia a raiva correndo-lhe no sangue. A história que ela havia contado, de que tinha sido trocada por três sacos de farinha, era ultrajante demais.

Andou pela ilha até encontrar o casebre do velho com aparência mais decrépita do que recordava, ainda com o chiqueiro ali perto, exalando seu cheiro característico. O homem não era rico, mas gozava de certo prestígio na ilha, pois detinha a criação de porcos e galinhas, e tinha contatos no continente com os quais conseguia negociar outros víveres, que vendia na ilha ou trocava por serviços. O próprio Ikki, a mando de Guilty, já tinha feito pequenos trabalhos para o velho e foi num deles que conheceu Esmeralda.

Ikki bateu na porta várias vezes. De dentro, veio um grito de "Já vai" e Ikki ouviu passos se aproximarem.

– Vá embora! – o homem gritou ao ver seu visitante por uma fresta da porta.

– É melhor você abrir – Ikki disse, procurando manter-se calmo e não levantar o tom de voz – senão eu derrubo essa droga dessa porta.

– Vá embora! – o homem repetiu.

Ikki pensou em cumprir sua promessa e derrubar mesmo a porta, mas num lampejo de lucidez percebeu que seria mais prudente ter calma.

– Escuta, eu só quero conversar.

– Não tenho nada pra falar com você. Vá embora.

A recusa do homem fez Ikki acender o sinal vermelho. "Ele sabe de alguma coisa... e vai me contar!", decidiu, e derrubou a porta. Encurralado, o homem ainda tentou fugir, mas Ikki o deteve, forçando-o a sentar-se numa poltrona carcomida.

– Eu avisei que só queria conversar, então tive de usar meu método. Agora me diga, onde está o corpo da Esmeralda?

– Ora, você mesmo o enterrou, não se lembra? – o velho perguntou, claramente sendo irônico.

– Como eu poderia esquecer? Mas agora voltei para buscá-la e só havia pedras dentro do caixão que enterrei. Para onde a levaram?

O homem riu e isso provocou a ira de Ikki, que lhe apertou a garganta.

– Qual é a graça, seu maldito?

– Já estou perdido mesmo – admitiu o homem, sufocando. Ikki afrouxou a mão. – A graça é ver você, que se julga tão esperto e tão forte, ter sido enganado todo esse tempo.

Ikki tremeu ao ouvir o que o homem acabara de pronunciar. Enganado? Ele? Como?

– Conta essa história direito ou eu quebro o seu pescoço.

O homem tornou a rir.

– Guilty sempre foi muito engenhoso – começou. Olhava para frente, sem focar em nada, como narrando uma história de tempos remotos. – Ele viu seu interesse naquela pequena vadia loira...

Ikki tornou a apertar o pescoço dele com força.

– Preste atenção no que vai falar dela – advertiu. – Sou eu quem está no comando.

– Desculpe – lamentou-se, pouco sincero. – Como dizia, ele percebeu. E no mês do seu teste final ele veio falar comigo, pedindo ajuda numa coisa...

– Que coisa? – a cada palavra do homem Ikki ficava mais ansioso.

– Você nem percebeu! – ele disse e riu alucinado.

– O que quer dizer? Fale logo, seu imbecil!

– Quero dizer que tudo não passou de uma armação!

Estupefato, Ikki soltou a garganta do velho, que tornou a gargalhar de forma insana.

– Guilty sabia que para despertar o ódio em você, a moça devia morrer. Ou pelo menos parecer morta.

Ikki sentiu-se nauseado. As cenas da morte de Esmeralda misturavam-se àquelas das duras batalhas que enfrentara e ao pesadelo que muitas vezes tivera onde Hades trazia sua amada à vida para poder tirá-la outra vez(2).

– Não pode ser, você não pode estar falando sério – ele disse.

– Você mesmo viu que só havia pedras no caixão.

– Onde ela está? – perguntou, sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta. Controlava-se com muito custo para não matar o velho, a única pessoa que podia lhe esclarecer toda essa história surreal.

– Bom, isso eu não sei.

– Como não sabe? – Ikki explodiu.

– Depois disso tudo ela já não servia para muita coisa, sabe? A poção que demos para que ela parecesse morta deixou-a meio ruim de saúde, meio lelé da cuca. Já que não tinha mais muita serventia, vendi.

Ikki cerrou os punhos. A cada frase que o velho dizia, ele sentia mais vontade de estraçalhá-lo com as próprias mãos.

– Vendeu a quem? – perguntou, respirando fundo.

– A um negociante de escravos do continente.

– Continente... quer dizer que ela já não está na ilha?

– Claro que não.

– Você vai me dizer direitinho o nome desse cara e onde eu posso encontrá-lo.

– E o que eu ganho com isso?

– Eu podia dizer que ganha o direito de continuar vivo, mas vou lhe oferecer algo mais: dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

– Ah, desde quando você tem algum pra me dar?

– É sério, agora tenho muita grana. Dou quanto você quiser.

– Um milhão? – o velho perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas Ikki retrucou sério:

– Feito. Você vai comigo para o continente, me leva ao tal negociador e, se estiver tudo certo, eu pago o milhão que você quer.

O velho arregalou os olhos, um brilho de ganância reluzindo neles, e disse:

– Vamos encontrar sua Esmeralda.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

Em frente ao condomínio Olympus, Shiryu, usando sua armadura de Dragão, fala aos companheiros que também usam suas respectivas armaduras.

– Então é isso, pessoal. Seiya e eu vamos invadir a mansão Solo. O plano é entrar rápido, pegar a Saori e sair, com o mínimo de danos e, se possível, sem mortes. Vamos levá-la para o Santuário, onde vocês deverão estar a postos.

– Que palhaçada – Máscara da Morte comentou.

– O que foi, Máscara da Morte? – indagou Shiryu.

– Estou dizendo que isso tudo é uma palhaçada! Nós somos cavaleiros de ouro! Não vamos ficar bancando as babás da garotinha louca. Quando a coisa é séria tudo bem. É para isso que estamos aqui. Mas loucuras da mimada? Faça-me o favor.

– Acho bom você ter respeito pela Saori, seu maluco de merda – irritou-se Seiya, e avançou para Máscara. Shiryu segurou o amigo.

– Vamos deixar as coisas claras por aqui, senhor Emanuele – Shiryu disse, enfatizando o verdadeiro nome de Máscara da Morte. – Ninguém é obrigado a ir. Chamei vocês aqui para expor o nosso plano. Quem quiser nos ajudar, será muito bem-vindo. Quem não quiser, não vai e pronto.

– Ótimo – disse o italiano e virou-se de costas, tomando o rumo da sua casa.

– Mais alguém não quer ajudar? – Seiya perguntou. Todos permaneceram em seus lugares.

– Precisamos de alguém para dirigir até lá e mais um ou dois para nos dar cobertura – Shiryu disse e recebeu respostas positivas de Shura, Milo e Aiolia.

Antes de ir, Shiryu despediu-se de Shunrei.

– Espero que seu plano dê certo – ele disse, e deu um beijo na esposa.

– Vai dar, meu amor! Esperarei por vocês lá no Santuário.

– Isso se não formos presos...

– Você já sabe, se vocês forem presos, eu vou visitá-los na delegacia. Boa sorte, meu amor. Que Deus o proteja.

– Obrigado – ele disse, beijou Shunrei novamente e correu até o carro onde os companheiros já o esperavam.

No caminho para a mansão Solo, Seiya e Shiryu foram explicando melhor a situação de Saori para os três cavaleiros de ouro.

– Até quando vamos ter de ficar no Santuário? – Aiolia, que dirigia o automomóvel, quis saber.

– Sinceramente, não sei... – Shiryu respondeu. – Vai depender de como a Saori reagir e, principalmente, do que o Julian vai fazer.

– Acha que ele vai tentar fazer alguma coisa, Shiryu? – Shura perguntou.

– Não tenho a menor dúvida.

– Só espero que não precisemos ficar muito tempo no Santuário. Estou acostumado com a minha casinha, minha esposa.

– Sabe, Milo – Shura disse –, eu ainda não me acostumei com esse seu novo estilo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Mansão Solo.

Julian saiu cedo e deixou Saori trancada no quarto. Os empregados tinham ordens expressas de não deixá-la sair sob nenhuma hipótese. O milionário tinha transformado o quarto em uma pequena residência, equipada com tudo que Saori poderia precisar, justamente para que ela não saísse de lá.

Pela manhã, para surpresa da deusa, sentiu os conhecidos cosmos de Shiryu e Seiya aproximando-se, além dos de Shura, Aiolia e Milo.

– Oh, não! Eles estão vindo – apavorou-se. – Se o Julian estiver sentindo isso também a coisa não vai prestar.

Sentia os cavaleiros mais e mais perto e precisava dar um jeito de pará-los. Tentou comunicar-se com eles através do cosmo, ordenando que parassem, mas ela continuava a senti-los cada vez mais próximos. Pouco depois, ela começou a ouvir sons de briga do lado fora da casa, seguidos de tiros.

– Não, não e não! – desesperou-se. – Não era pra ser assim!

Depois, ouviu Seiya gritar seu nome:

– Saori! Fique longe da porta! Eu vou derrubá-la!

– Seiya! Não! Volte para casa, Seiya! Isso não vai dar certo, o Julian...

– Esqueça esse maldito, Saori! Faça o que eu disse, afaste-se da porta.

Saori assim o fez e, com um golpe, Seiya pôs abaixo a pesada porta de madeira maciça. O rapaz beijou-a intensamente e tomou-a nos braços.

– Vamos embora daqui, meu amor – disse. Saori sorriu por alguns segundos, mas logo seu medo voltou.

– Seiya, ele vai começar uma guerra – ela gritou. – Não é isso que eu quero.

Seiya beijou-a outra vez, procurando acalmá-la.

– É para isso que nós servimos, não é? Para proteger você. Se for para haver guerra, então que haja. Estamos todos prontos e vamos lutar de novo se for preciso.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Empresas Solo.

– Mas que diabos! – Julian exasperou-se ao telefone. – Eles fizeram o quê? Invadiram minha casa? Era só o que faltava! Aqueles soldadinhos de merda invadirem minha casa! Eles vão ver com quem se meteram. Posso não ter mais poderes divinos, mas ainda tenho dinheiro, e isso conta muito!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) No mangá, Esmeralda não é filha de Guilty, é uma escrava vendida pela família a um criador de porcos da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

(2) Esse sonho aparece em algum capítulo de "O Casamento".

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Volteeeeeeeeei! _

_Aleluia, né? _

_Nem vou comentar a cena do Ikki... vou esperar pra ver o que vocês dizem!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, os novos leitores e aqueles que estão comigo desde "O Casamento". :)_

_Até o próximo cap, pessoal!_

_Chii_


	4. Chapter 4

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**_Beta-reader: Nina Neviani_**

**Capítulo IV**

Santuário.

– Estamos de volta – Seiya disse, descendo do carro e pegando Saori no colo. A deusa estava assustada e se agarrava firmemente ao pescoço do cavaleiro. Era bom sentir os braços protetores e o cosmo amoroso de Seiya, embora ela ainda temesse a reação de Julian e não estivesse gostando de ver cavaleiros com família, especialmente aqueles prestes a serem pais, envolvidos nessa confusão.

Na pressa, ela não tinha tido tempo de se trocar ou pegar seus pertences, por isso ainda usava uma camisola de seda que ondulava ao vento enquanto Seiya a carregava em direção ao décimo terceiro templo. Saori amou sentir de novo o cheiro característico do Santuário, uma mistura do cheiro de terra seca, maresia e um leve odor de rosas que descia da casa de Afrodite. Ela nunca tinha notado antes, mas agora parecia que sentir aquele cheiro era como se sentir voltando para casa.

Shiryu, Milo, Shura e Aiolia subiam a escadaria atrás dos dois, guardando distância para que o Pégaso e a deusa pudessem conversar.

– Missão cumprida, pessoal – Shiryu disse, cumprimentando os amigos. Estava satisfeito por terem conseguido tirar Saori da mansão Solo do jeito que planejara, com alguns seguranças de Julian feridos, mas nenhuma morte. Apesar do sucesso da missão, ele parecia preocupado.

– O que o aflige, meu amigo? – Shura perguntou.

– Eu não sei direito – respondeu. – Talvez eu esteja com medo da reação de Julian. Com certeza ele não vai deixar as coisas assim.

– Não se preocupe. Estamos todos prontos para ele.

– É o que espero, Shura – ele respondeu, mas ainda se sentia profundamente incomodado.

A cada casa zodiacal por que passava, Saori era recebida com aplausos e o guerreiro correspondente se juntava ao grupo, seguindo até o topo das Doze Casas, onde Shunrei e Dohko os esperavam, junto com dois senhores desconhecidos pela grande maioria. Gentilmente, Seiya pôs Saori no chão. Ela olhou ao redor, para todos os cavaleiros reunidos outra vez, e por um momento sentiu-se confortável, segura e feliz, mas logo se lembrou de Julian.

– Pessoal, eu entendo que vocês queiram o meu bem – ela disse, com o olhar assustado, mas procurando manter uma postura firme –, mas por favor, me deixem voltar para a mansão...

– Chega, Saori! – Seiya gritou, interrompendo-a. – Esqueça esse Julian! Ele não pode fazer nada com você!

– É – Dohko concordou, aproximando-se da deusa. – Senhorita Saori, o selo de Athena ainda não enfraqueceu. Poseidon continua adormecido. Julian Solo é apenas um humano comum e o que ele fez foi se aproveitar do seu medo. Apenas isso.

Saori não se convenceu.

– Eu realmente preciso voltar... – disse.

– Deixem-me conversar a sós com ela – pediu Seiya, e todos atenderam saindo do templo.

– Não precisa mais ter medo – ele disse a ela quando ficaram sozinhos, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

– Ele não vai deixar ficar assim, Seiya. Não vai. Eu sei disso.

– Não se preocupe. Podemos lidar com ele. Você não confia em mim?

Ela assentiu. Seiya abraçou-a ternamente e beijou-a na fronte.

– Ainda tenho muito medo – ela murmurou, tremendo. – Não por mim, mas por vocês, pelas famílias que alguns começaram a formar e especialmente pelo meu bebê.

Seiya abriu um largo sorriso.

– É meu, não é? – ele perguntou.

– Bom... eu acho que sim...

– Mesmo que não seja, eu serei o pai dele de qualquer forma porque nós vamos ficar juntos, não é?

– Seiya, o Julian... – ela insistiu.

– Esqueça-o – Seiya disse enfático e beijou-a. Ela ainda sentia medo e queria voltar para a casa de Julian, mas sabia que não haveria modo de convencer Seiya, uma vez que a obstinação sempre fora a principal característica dele. Então que fosse como os deuses quisessem, afinal. Ela se entregava aos desígnios deles.

Ficou abraçada a Seiya por um longo tempo, até se sentir mais calma. Depois, os dois foram até a parte externa do templo, onde os demais cavaleiros ainda estavam reunidos.

– Aê, pessoal, eu vou ser pai! – Seiya anunciou alegremente.

– Parabéns, Seiya – Shiryu cumprimentou o amigo. – Bem-vindo ao time!

– Você finge bem, Shiryu – disse Saori. – Aposto que já sabia. – Ela completou e deu uma piscadela para Shunrei.

– Sim – Shiryu admitiu, envergonhado.

– Sinto muito, mas para ele eu tinha de contar – desculpou-se Shunrei. – Agora você precisa ser examinada por esses dois médicos que trouxemos. Precisamos saber se está tudo bem com você e com o bebê.

– Por que dois? – intrigou-se a deusa.

– Um é obstetra, ele está cuidando da Eiri e de mim. O outro é um psicólogo...

– Psicólogo? Eu não preciso de psicólogo, Shunrei! – Saori disse, levemente irritada. Até desejava ser examinada por um médico, mas ser avaliada psicologicamente não estava em seus planos.

– Depois de tudo por que passamos, todos nós precisamos – amenizou Shiryu. – Vai ser bom para você conversar com alguém que está fora de tudo isso. Eu mesmo preciso resolver essa minha tendência ao pessimismo, não é, Shunrei?

– Claro. Não vai lhe fazer mal nenhum conversar, Saori.

Mesmo relutante, Saori deixou-se conduzir novamente aos antigos aposentos do Grande Mestre, onde seria examinada.

Enquanto isso, Seiya, Shiryu e Shunrei conversaram.

– Ela não está nada bem – Seiya disse. – Só pensa que o Julian vai nos atacar, que vai haver guerra, e que por isso ela deve voltar para a casa dele.

– Ela vai melhorar, Seiya – Shunrei disse. – O que ela precisa agora é de repouso e carinho.

– Isso você pode apostar que ela vai ter, Shunrei.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Lima, Peru.

Arrastando o velho fazendeiro consigo, Ikki voltou até o helicóptero e deu ao piloto a ordem para voltar a Lima.

– Helicóptero? – surpreendeu-se o velho. – Tô vendo que você tá mesmo montado na grana.

– É, eu tô, agora entra logo. Não se aproveite dessa paciência anormal que estou tendo.

Ikki afivelou o próprio cinto de segurança, enquanto o velho ficou olhando para o objeto sem saber o que fazer com ele.

– Quando chegarmos você vai me levar até o cara para quem entregou Esmeralda – Ikki disse, enquanto afivelava o cinto do velho.

– Primeiro a minha grana, depois eu levo. E quero garantias de que você não vai me matar.

– A garantia é a minha palavra, velho. Quanto à grana, você vai tê-la quando eu falar com o homem e comprovar se essa sua história é verdadeira. Agora cale a boca que eu não suporto ouvir a sua voz. Não pense que eu esqueci o quanto a Esmeralda sofreu em suas mãos, seu desgraçado. Você nem pode imaginar o quanto é difícil olhar na sua cara sem enchê-la de porrada.

– Tá certo, tá certo – assentiu e se recostou no assento, completando em pensamento: "Contanto que me pague e me deixe ir embora, quem se importa com o que pensa?".

Quando chegaram a Lima, o velho ligou para o negociante de escravos. Depois, Ikki e ele seguiram para um banco, onde o cavaleiro transferiu a quantia prometida ao velho e sacou mais uma enorme soma de dinheiro para comprar as informações com o segundo homem. Em seguida, partiram para o local combinado.

– Eu quero saber sobre uma moça loira que você trouxe da Ilha da Rainha da Morte – Ikki começou, sem fazer rodeios. O homem fez-se de desentendido.

– Ah, foram tantas... – respondeu, com um sorrisinho que irritou Ikki.

– Vindas dessa ilha especificamente acho que não foram tantas assim, portanto é melhor você lembrar.

– Olha, cara, ele tem grana – o velho interveio, impaciente, e o homem logo passou a demonstrar interesse pelo assunto.

– Fala de quanto? – ele perguntou.

– De muita grana – Ikki disse, tirando da mochila que carregava um belo maço de dólares, em notas de cem. – Começando por isso aqui.

– Hum... vejamos... há algum tempo trouxe mesmo uma moça, mas me lembro que não serviu para trabalhar porque estava doente. Esse velho filho da mãe me vendeu uma escrava bichada!

Ikki esteve a ponto de socar o homem, mas refreou-se a tempo. Era difícil suportar toda essa situação e o desdém com que os homens tratavam o assunto, entretanto agora havia uma esperança e somente aqueles dois malditos poderiam ajudá-lo a descobrir onde Esmeralda estava.

– Só quero saber onde ela está – ele disse, respirando fundo. – E vou pagar bem por isso. Definitivamente esse não é o meu estilo e o velhote sabe disso. Portanto, acho bom não me provocar.

– É, ele é violento – disse o velho. – Já matou muita gente.

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu os braços.

– Bom, como eu achei que ela não servia para negociar – prosseguiu –, abandonei-a na porta de um hospital. Não sei de nada depois disso, nem se ainda está viva.

– Você vai me levar lá agora – Ikki ordenou, num tom do qual o homem não poderia discordar. – E você, velho, vai junto. Enquanto eu não tiver certeza de que essa história toda é verdade, você não está livre.

Os três seguiram na caminhonete do negociante até o hospital, onde Ikki solicitou os registros de Esmeralda. Algum tempo depois, a atendente voltou com uma ficha.

– Sim, está aqui – ela disse. – Esmeralda Hurtado(1) esteve internada aqui. Tinha um problema no fígado, provavelmente por envenenamento, além de estar severamente desnutrida. Teve alta há bastante tempo.

– Alta... – Ikki murmurou, visivelmente emocionado. "Ela está mesmo viva..." – Não consta aí nenhuma informação de para onde ela possa ter ido?

– Não, senhor, mas como ela ficou muito tempo internada é possível que as pessoas que a atenderam saibam de algo. Certamente se lembram dela.

– Eu preciso muito falar com essas pessoas. É muito importante.

Depois de conversar com diversos enfermeiros e com uma das médicas que atenderam Esmeralda, Ikki descobrira o óbvio: a moça não tinha para onde ir. Os médicos e enfermeiros tinham se juntado e dado algum dinheiro a ela, além de orientá-la a procurar um abrigo do governo.

– Bom, acho que não podemos ajudar em mais nada – o negociante de escravos disse, impaciente.

– É, não podem – Ikki concordou. Depois agradeceu à recepcionista e saiu do hospital acompanhado pelos dois homens. Do lado de fora, abriu a mochila e entregou alguns maços de dinheiro ao negociante, que entrou na caminhonete e se retirou apressadamente. Ikki se aproximou do velho e deu-lhe um soco que o levou ao chão.

– Estava querendo muito fazer isso. Não é um décimo do que você merece por tudo que fez com ela, seu velhote filho da puta. Toda essa armação com o Guilty, a venda dela para aquele ordinário, tudo.

Ikki abaixou-se com a intenção de dar outro soco no homem, mas ao invés disso atirou-lhe a mochila com o restante do dinheiro.

– Pode ficar com o resto do dinheiro – ele disse. – E seja eternamente grato à Esmeralda porque é só por isso que você vai ficar vivo. Porque eu quero encontrá-la sem o seu sangue sujo nas mãos.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Santuário, Grécia.

O dia foi tranquilo no Santuário, exceto pelo nervosismo evidente de Saori. O obstetra tinha confirmado a gravidez, que evoluía bem, mas de toda sorte ele recomendou que ela fosse ao hospital fazer exames mais precisos. Já o psicólogo explicou que ela sofria de estresse pós-traumático e seu processo de recuperação seria lento.

Para ajudar Saori, Shunrei e Shiryu acabaram resolvendo passar alguns dias no Santuário.

– Bom, essa será nossa nova casa pelos próximos dias – Shiryu disse a Shunrei, quando adentraram o salão principal da casa de Libra, trazendo duas malas com alguns pertences dos dois. – De Rozan para Tóquio, de Tóquio para Atenas... Muitas mudanças para recém-casados, não acha, minha querida?

Shunrei o abraçou.

– Sim, apesar de que, na verdade, me sinto casada com você há muito tempo.

– Sendo assim, é até boa essa mudança constante, não é? – ele disse rindo, e completou sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dela: – Muitas camas diferentes...

Shunrei corou e assentiu com um sorriso travesso.

– Você está me saindo um belo safadinho – ela sussurrou de volta.

Dohko veio recebê-los com um abraço.

– Parece um sonho ver vocês dois aqui – ele disse.

– É bem real, mestre – Shiryu disse. – Bem real.

– Tão real – disse o cavaleiro de Libra – que essa senhorita precisa descansar depois de um dia atribulado como esse! O filhotinho de dragão que está aí dentro precisa de repouso.

– Eu estou absolutamente de acordo – acompanhou-o Shiryu.

– Ah, o filhotinho está ótimo, gente! – Shunrei sorriu. – Vocês dois se preocupam demais! Entretanto, admito que preciso mesmo descansar um pouco. Meus pés estão me matando!

– Acho que alguém quer uma massagem... – Shiryu disse, e Shunrei respondeu:

– Acho que alguém acertou!

– Vou deixá-los a sós – Dohko disse, afastando-se –, porque essas massagens eu sei bem onde costumam terminar...

Os dois riram travessos e foram para o quarto, enquanto Dohko dirigiu-se às escadas e sentou-se, dedicando-se à contemplação do céu estrelado.

Na casa de Áries, Mu, Milo e Aiolia estavam reunidos, conversando sobre a possibilidade de deixar o Santuário para passar a noite em casa com suas respectivas esposas, quando Kiki apareceu, ofegante e coberto de fuligem, informando que havia um grande incêndio no condomínio. Mu teletransportou todos até a entrada do condomínio, onde suas mulheres e criados esperavam, à exceção de Máscara da Morte, que ainda estava lá dentro. Quando eles começaram a se preocupar com o amigo, ele apareceu no meio da fumaça, trazendo Fatma nos braços.

Pouco depois, chegaram os bombeiros e começaram a debelar o fogo, enquanto outra equipe atendia os feridos, quase todos com ferimentos leves, menos Fatma, que precisou ser levada para o hospital.

Mu teletransportou-se de volta ao Santuário para comunicar o fato ao mestre. Quando finalmente todos foram levados do Condomínio para lá, os dourados reuniram-se com Dohko e Shiryu na casa de Áries.

– Quer dizer que aparentemente o fogo foi criminoso? – Dohko perguntou a Máscara da Morte, quando todos terminaram de relatar suas impressões.

– Tudo indica que sim – ele respondeu. – Notei que não havia um só foco, mas vários, como se alguém houvesse ateado fogo propositalmente.

– Só pode ter dedo do Julian Solo nisso – Shiryu afirmou. Internamente, sentiu-se extremamente agradecido por Shunrei não estar na casa de Dohko àquela hora. Pelos relatos, a casa tinha sido a mais afetada e se não fosse Máscara da Morte, Fatma estaria morta. Mas Shunrei... ele tinha certeza de que o cavaleiro de Câncer jamais a salvaria.

– Com certeza – Dohko concordou e foi acompanhado pelos outros.

– O senhor acha que ele vai tentar algo aqui? – Milo perguntou.

– Não vai ser tão fácil assim – Dohko respondeu. – Sem a influência de Poseidon ele é só um humano qualquer, não pode fazer nada aqui.

– Ele que não se meta com a minha Shunrei – Shiryu disse. – Se ele ousar, eu o mato.

– Não tenho a menor dúvida disso! – Mu afirmou.

– Nem eu – concordou Dohko. – A propósito, lamento pelas coisas do bebê que estavam na casa.

– Eram apenas objetos. Teremos tempo de comprar tudo novo. O que importa é que Shunrei não estava lá.

Shiryu voltou-se para Máscara da Morte.

– Parabéns pelo que fez – disse. – Arriscar-se para salvar a Fatma foi um gesto muito nobre.

O cavaleiro de Câncer, entretanto, ignorou o gesto de Shiryu e dirigiu-se a Dohko.

– Mestre, eu preciso de permissão para ir ao hospital visitar a Fatma.

– Claro. E eu quero ir com você.

– Certo – ele concordou, meio contrariado. Não gostava da companhia de Dohko, mas tinha que ceder diante da situação. – Também preciso de permissão para que a Nicoletta fique aqui conosco. Ela estava morando lá em casa, agora não tem para onde ir. É só por uns tempos, até ela se ajeitar.

Dohko riu.

–A sua amiga divertida? Tem toda permissão! Pelo menos ela vai animar isso aqui! Nós vamos precisar.

– Obrigado, Mestre. O senhor não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

–Digo o mesmo sobre você – Dohko respondeu. – Vamos?

– Claro, vamos.

Assim que o Mestre partiu, Shiryu subiu apressadamente para a casa de Libra. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Shunrei dormindo tranquilamente. Sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a acariciar-lhe a face.

"Graças a Deus você não estava lá", ele pensou. "Graças a Deus."

No dia seguinte, quando acordou, Shiryu encontrou a mesa do café posta e Shunrei esperando por ele e pelo mestre.

– Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão bem aqui no Santuário – ela disse alegremente.

– E eu nunca pensei que você gostaria daqui – ele retrucou, com uma expressão muito séria.

– As coisas são como são. Você é um grande cavaleiro. Eu sofri muito por isso, admito, mas também tenho muito orgulho de você, de tudo o que você fez, de todas as façanhas das quais ouvi falar, dos milagres que você fez, desse lugar que é tão sagrado pra você. Eu vou contar pro nosso filho tudo isso. Ele vai saber do que o pai é capaz.

– Ah, Shunrei, como é bom ouvir isso. E sinto-me feliz por ajudar a Saori mais uma vez. Ainda mais agora, que ela está grávida. Acho que estou muito suscetível a mulheres grávidas.

Shunrei riu, mas Shiryu continuou com o semblante fechado.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, acariciando a face do marido. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Sim... eu estava procurando um jeito para contar isso pra você, mas acho que o melhor é ser direto. O condomínio foi incendiado.

– Alguém se machucou?

– A maioria só teve ferimentos leves. Só a Fatma que não está muito bem, mas salvou-se graças ao Máscara da Morte que entrou na casa em chamas para buscá-la.

– Bom, isso foi realmente uma surpresa pra mim. Eu gostaria de visitá-la, Shiryu.

– Não acho prudente, Shunrei. Não agora. Melhor esperar um pouco. Aqui dentro você está protegida, lá fora não.

– Está bem. Depois do café quero ver o pessoal, falar com a Eiri, com a Marin. Quero ver se estão bem, se precisam de alguma coisa.

– Você sempre querendo ajudar, não é mesmo? – ele disse e finalmente sorriu, embora ainda fosse um sorriso tenso e cheio de preocupação.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Los Angeles, EUA

Hyoga recebeu um telefonema de Mu, informando-o da situação em Atenas, desde o resgate de Saori da casa de Julian Solo até o incêndio.

– Mas está tudo bem com a Eiri? – ele perguntou, apreensivo.

– Sim, está tudo bem – Mu respondeu. – Ela não se machucou. Estamos no Santuário agora. Felizmente só perdemos bens materiais.

– Fico muito aliviado por saber. E como está indo a gravidez, Mu?

– Está ótima. A barriga está enorme. Faltam só dois meses para a nossa menininha vir ao mundo.

– Estou me programando para estar aí quando minha filha nascer – disse, enfatizando o 'filha'. – Espero que dê tudo certo.

– Estaremos esperando, Hyoga.

– Obrigado, Mu. Agora preciso desligar. Diga a Eiri que estou feliz por não ter acontecido nada com ela.

Hyoga desligou. Tinha uma sessão de fotos logo em seguida, que se estendeu até o começo da noite. Depois, foi ao shopping e comprou novos presentes para a filha, a fim de repor tudo que se havia queimado no incêndio, inclusive uma nova Cruz do Norte igual àquela que ele havia enviando meses antes. Presumiu que como Shiryu estava na Grécia há um tempo, também deviam ter sido perdidas algumas coisas do bebê dele e comprou uns presentinhos para enviar também.

Tinha combinado de buscar Elise quando ela saísse do restaurante, mas cancelou o encontro. Diante da notícia que recebera, não sentia a menor vontade de ver ninguém. Então, trancou-se em casa e começou a escrever no diário que fizera para mostrar à filha.

_"__Minha querida, _

_Hoje eu soube que por pouco não perdi você. E que sensação horrível... Você nem nasceu ainda e quase a perdi. Sinto um remorso inacreditável ao pensar nisso. No risco que sua mãe correu... Acho que sinto que devia estar aí. Eu devia estar aí, minha pequena. Eu devia estar protegendo você e sua mãe... Eu..."_

Hyoga começou a chorar e não conseguiu escrever mais nada. Em meio ao pranto, tomou uma decisão: tinha de ir imediatamente para a Grécia.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Dias depois...

Após o trabalho de rescaldo feito pelos bombeiros, a perícia confirmou o que todos no Santuário já sabiam: tratava-se de incêndio criminoso. E os cavaleiros sabiam muitíssimo bem quem era o responsável.

Uma vez que o condomínio tinha sofrido danos impossíveis de reparar em pouco tempo, os cavaleiros e suas famílias instalaram-se no Santuário por tempo indeterminado. Pouca coisa tinha sido salva do condomínio e eles precisavam repor, mas com a ameaça de um ataque de Julian pairando, apenas os cavaleiros podiam deixar o Santuário. Por estar grávida, Marin não tinha permissão para sair. Sendo assim, sobrou para Shina a tarefa de comprar roupas para todos, o que não a agradou nem um pouco.

E, apesar da proibição de Shiryu, Shunrei decide ir sozinha ao hospital para visitar Fatma. Entretanto, na saída do hospital, enquanto ela esperava um táxi, um carro parou abruptamente perto dela, um homem desceu e a empurrou para dentro.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**_Beta-reader: Nina Neviani_**

**Capítulo V**

Lima, Peru.

Ikki comprou um jornal e procurou um detetive nos classificados. Marcou uma hora com ele, mas não aguentou de ansiedade e dirigiu-se ao local muito antes do combinado. Ficou perambulando pelos arredores do prédio onde ficava a sala. Viu na vitrine de uma joalheria uma corrente com um pingente que lhe chamou a atenção: uma delicadíssima Fênix de ouro. A Fênix, sempre ela.

"Esmeralda também é uma", pensou, buscando dentro de si a certeza de que ela ainda estaria viva. O mercador tinha confirmado a história do velho, e ele vira a ficha dela no hospital. Ela tinha recebido alta, mas e depois? Afligia-o pensar que ela podia não ter sobrevivido nas ruas. Sentia um misto de felicidade e medo. Perder Esmeralda pela segunda vez seria duro demais.

"Não, ela sobreviveu", obstinou-se a pensar. "Eu preciso acreditar que sim. Eu preciso agir com a certeza que sim." Então entrou na joalheria e comprou o colar. Seria o primeiro presente de Esmeralda quando se reencontrassem.

Na hora combinada, foi até a sala do detetive. Chamava-se Estebán Cortiles, era um homem atarracado, de feições andinas e olhar sereno, e atendia numa sala minúscula localizada em um prédio do centro da cidade. Após ouvir as informações de que Ikki dispunha, ele entrelaçou as mãos e falou:

– Bom, você procura por uma moça loira, que era escrava na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e foi trazida para cá com sérios problemas de saúde por conta de alguma substância que lhe deram para que parecesse morta. A última notícia que temos é que ela teve alta do hospital há algum tempo.

– Isso mesmo – Ikki assentiu, sentindo-se nervoso. A possibilidade de encontrar Esmeralda viva abriu uma parte de seu coração há muito fechada, despertando sentimentos dos quais ele tinha abdicado e trazendo emoções que ele nunca havia experimentado.

– Certo – prosseguiu Estebán. Avaliava Ikki desde que ele entrara na sala e ele não lhe parecia ser um homem rico. – Isso vai lhe custar um bom dinheiro, rapaz.

– Dinheiro não é problema. Diga o seu preço e eu pago.

– Três mil soles (1) a cada semana de trabalho. Em dólar seria cerca de mil por semana... Isso e mais alguma eventual despesa que eu tenha com transporte, alimentação, alguma informação que eu precise comprar...

– Fechado – Ikki disse sem regatear, e entregou ao homem um maço de dinheiro referente ao primeiro pagamento. – Pode começar agora mesmo. E saiba que, se encontrá-la, farei de você um homem rico.

– Certo, senhor – disse o homem de um modo confiante que acabou por contagiar Ikki. – Aguarde notícias em breve.

Quando saiu do escritório do detetive, Ikki voltou ao hotel. Ele se sentia vivendo um sonho estranho e nebuloso, caminhando por uma ponte que ele desconhecia, suspenso a centenas de metros. Do outro lado, a vida que ele sempre sonhou com sua Esmeralda, e que considerava perdida. Abaixo, só a escuridão.

– Esmeralda viva – ele murmurou, inspirando profundamente. – É quase inacreditável.

Ikki sentia uma esperança sufocante e abriu as janelas do quarto, procurando respirar melhor.

– Onde quer que você esteja, meu amor, eu vou encontrá-la. É uma promessa.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Los Angeles, EUA

Hyoga abandonou o curso de artes cênicas. Tinha decidido ficar em Los Angeles apenas para cumprir alguns compromissos profissionais já agendados. Depois da última sessão de fotos, ele foi ao restaurante onde Elise trabalhava. Jantou, tomou uns drinques, trocou poucas palavras com a moça. No final do expediente, ele a levou para casa. Só então comunicou à moça sua decisão de deixar os Estados Unidos.

– Então você vai mesmo embora? – Elise perguntou, surpresa. Antes ele parecia disposto a ficar e investir na carreira de ator e no relacionamento com ela.

– É, eu vou – ele respondeu, convicto. – Falta pouco para minha filha nascer e esse maldito incêndio me fez perceber que eu preciso estar lá. Tem algo acontecendo com as pessoas que amo. Não posso ficar aqui e fingir que está tudo bem, Elise.

Elise ponderou. Estava mesmo apaixonada pelo russo, e agora recebia essa notícia.

– Me leva com você? – pediu sem pensar, sentindo-se esperançosa. – Eu posso trabalhar lá também, podemos... podemos ficar juntos.

_"Déjà vu", _pensou Hyoga.

– Eu sinto muito Elise, mas não. Eu não vou cometer esse erro outra vez.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Tóquio, Japão.

June ligou para Agatha, avisando que, por conta do incêndio, ela e Shun tinham voltado atrás e resolvido viajar para Atenas imediatamente. Agatha concordou que o melhor seria ir com eles, até porque suas meninas também estavam preocupadas, e informou que tentaria pegar o mesmo voo. Depois de desligar o telefone, June voltou-se para Shun:

– Ela vai conosco e vai levar as meninas.

– Eu já imaginava. Só queria poder avisar o Ikki sobre tudo isso, sabe? Se ele ligar pra cá não vai ter ninguém, se ligar para alguém do condomínio Olympus obviamente também não vão atender e com certeza ele não tem os novos números do Santuário.

– Shun, esquece o Ikki. Ele não tá pensando em você, meu bem. Nem deve lembrar que a gente existe.

– Não é bem assim, June. Você não o conhece. Ele tenta fingir que não se importa, mas no fundo se preocupa demais com todos nós.

– Se você diz...

Coincidentemente, o telefone tocou.

– Finalmente desocuparam essa droga de telefone – Ikki disse do outro lado da linha.

– Ikki! – exclamou Shun ao reconhecer a voz do seu interlocutor. – Meu irmão, eu estava justamente pensando em você! Tanta coisa aconteceu.

– Por aqui também... – ele disse.

– Ah, é? – intrigou-se Shun.

– É, mas eu não posso contar agora. Só liguei para avisar que estou bem e que você não deve se preocupar comigo.

– Escuta, nós estamos indo para a Grécia. A história é bem longa, mas resumindo: Saori estava sendo mantida prisioneira por Julian, então Seiya e Shiryu tiraram-na de lá, Julian ficou revoltado e mandou incendiar o condomínio. Agora estão todos no Santuário.

– Alguém morreu?

– Não.

– Então está tudo bem, Shun.

– Bom, sim, mas eu e June estamos indo pra lá amanhã cedo. Eu estava aflito por não saber como avisar a você.

– Ok, Shun.

– Eu só tenho um número de telefone de lá, que é o da casa de Libra, porque Shiryu me ligou avisando tudo isso e me deu.

– Certo, me passa esse número que qualquer coisa eu ligo pra lá. Aproveita e anota o telefone do hotel onde eu estou.

Shun fez o que o irmão disse e depois de conversarem mais um pouco, desligaram.

Ikki recostou-se na cama, pensativo. Apesar de não demonstrar, sempre sentia falta do irmão, mas em seu atual estado de espírito, queria mesmo estar perto dele e abraçá-lo. Não só ele. Queria ouvir os conselhos de Shiryu, inspirar-se na felicidade dele com Shunrei, ouvir as bobagens de sempre que Seiya falava, e ver o "Pato" vangloriar-se de suas peripécias no curso de artes cênicas. Queria estar perto de todos eles...

– Estou mal mesmo – disse sorrindo. – Até daqueles retardados estou sentindo saudades.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Quando Shunrei acordou, estava deitada em um cômodo escuro, mas tinha a sensação de que o lugar se movia e havia um barulho de motor. Era um balançar muito suave, parecido com o do iate onde ela e Shiryu passaram a lua de mel.

– Estou em algum tipo de embarcação – ela deduziu. – Mas que droga!

Sentiu a cabeça latejar, provavelmente por causa do clorofórmio que tinham usado para deixá-la inconsciente. Passou a mão na cabeça e estranhou a sensação da nuca livre. A trança que costumava usar tinha sido cortada de forma irregular.

– Que porcaria – lamentou-se, mas logo mudou de tom. – Bom, esse é o menor dos meus problemas agora.

Tateou ao redor e sentiu uma mesinha de cabeceira com um abajur. Tentou acendê-lo mas não funcionava. Minutos depois a porta se abriu e a luz do corredor iluminou fracamente o quarto. Uma mulher entrou e depositou sobre a mesa uma tigela de comida e um copo de água. Shunrei fixou o olhar na direção dela, procurando gravar sua imagem caso precisasse descrevê-la quando saísse dali e achou-a familiar.

– É melhor você comer – disse a mulher, e tornou a fechar a porta, deixando Shunrei no escuro.

– Essa voz... – murmurou. – De onde eu conheço essa voz?

Estava vasculhando a memória tentando descobrir isso, quando sentiu o estômago roncar. Ficou numa dúvida tremenda: e se houvesse algo ruim na comida?

– Bom, se quisessem me matar, teriam matado – decidiu. Pegou a colher e começou a comer o mingau que a mulher trouxera. – Só espero que essa lógica esteja certa.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No Santuário, Shiryu procurara Shunrei por todas as partes e não encontrara. Então, foi até a entrada, onde um guarda informou que vira Shunrei sair muitas horas antes.

– Como é que é? – Shiryu perguntou, incrédulo.

– É, ela saiu – ele disse, indiferente.

– E você deixou?

– E eu ia fazer o quê, senhor Shiryu? Amarrá-la? Ela é sua mulher!

– Droga! – ele resmungou, socando o ar. Depois correu até a garagem e junto com o soldado raso, foi ao hospital. Lá, ouviu de Fatma que Shunrei tinha mesmo ido visitá-la, mas que há muito fora embora. O cavaleiro voltou desnorteado ao Santuário.

– Preciso falar com o Mestre – ele murmurava durante o trajeto. – Ele vai saber o que fazer.

Assim que Shiryu desceu do carro, ouviu uma voz de homem chamando seu nome. Voltou-se na direção do som. Era um dos soldados do Santuário que vinha correndo e trazia um grande envelope pardo.

– Senhor Shiryu! Deixaram isso para o senhor! – o soldado prosseguiu, entregando-lhe o envelope. Shiryu estremeceu. Rasgou o invólucro apressadamente. Dentro dele, uma trança de cabelos negros e um bilhete onde estava escrito apenas um número de telefone e a frase: "Entregue o que é meu e eu devolvo o que é seu".

– Filho da mãe! – exasperou-se Shiryu. – Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele!

Shiryu correu em direção às Doze Casas. Em Áries, Mu mandou Kiki chamar Dohko e, enquanto isso, tentou acalmar Shiryu.

– Isso é claramente uma armadilha – Mu disse. – Julian sabe que não pode entrar aqui no Santuário e quer nos atrair para outro lugar.

– Dane-se – Shiryu retrucou. – Eu vou de qualquer jeito. Assim que eu souber para onde ele levou a Shunrei, eu vou lá buscá-la. E passarei por cima de quem estiver no meu caminho.

– Tanto que eu falei para ela não ir... – Shiryu lamentou quando Dohko finalmente chegou.

– Agora temos que descobrir para onde ele a levou – Dohko disse, abraçando o discípulo.

Shiryu mostrou-lhe a trança e o bilhete.

– Ele acabou de mandar isso – Shiryu disse. – E graças a Deus que foi só o cabelo.

– Certo, eu vou telefonar – Dohko disse, imperativo. – Você não tem a menor condição de conversar com o Julian.

Dohko foi até o telefone e discou o número que estava no bilhete. Depois de dois toques, o próprio Julian atendeu.

– Vejo que receberam a encomenda – ele disse.

– Sim. O que quer?

– Não é óbvio? Quero a minha noiva de volta. Você me entrega a Saori e eu entrego a chinesa. Simples assim.

– Onde?

– Ela está aí perto? – Julian indagou, ignorando a pergunta de Dohko.

– Não.

– Então só me ligue de novo quando ela estiver por perto. Direi a ela, e somente a ela, o que fazer. E é óbvio que ela terá de vir sozinha, senão a chinesinha morre. Não pense que estou brincando, porque eu não estou.

– Entendi – Dohko amenizou e desligou o telefone. Então, começou a dizer a Shiryu o teor da conversa. – Ele só vai dizer o endereço à senhorita Saori. Achei que podíamos resolver isso sem que ela soubesse, mas parece que não.

– Então o que estamos esperando? – indagou Shiryu e começou a subir em direção ao Décimo Terceiro Templo. Dohko e Mu acompanharam-no e lá, o Mestre escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras para contar a Saori o que houve.

– O Julian entrou em contato conosco – disse, omitindo a questão da trança de Shunrei. – Ele quer falar com a senhorita porque tivemos um incidente.

Saori estremeceu.

– Mais um? E o que foi dessa vez?

Dohko parou, pensando em como diria o que aconteceu, mas Shiryu impacientou-se e disparou:

– Ele está com a Shunrei.

– Eu sabia que ia acabar acontecendo algo – a deusa disse, terrivelmente abalada. Estava adorando viver no Santuário, onde se sentia protegida e amada por Seiya, mas sabia que em algum momento Julian tomaria suas providências. Só não imaginava que seria Shunrei quem pagaria. – Não importa o que vocês digam, eu vou voltar para ele.

– De jeito nenhum! – Seiya protestou. – Nós tiramos você dele, não foi? Também vamos conseguir resgatar a Shunrei.

– Agora o Julian vai estar preparado, Seiya – Saori argumentou. – Vocês não vão pegá-lo desprevenido como pegaram.

– Preparado com o quê? – Seiya tentou rebater. – Armas? Você sabe que armas não podem conosco. Não, você não vai!

– Seiya! É a Shunrei que está lá! – Shiryu gritou. – Do jeito maluco dele, mas ele ama a Saori! Já a Shunrei... – refreou-se, incapaz de completar a frase, e começou a chorar. Dohko interveio:

– Primeiro vamos ver o que ele quer que Saori faça – disse o Mestre, e ligou mais uma vez para o número indicado no bilhete, entregando o telefone a Saori assim que Julian atendeu.

– Olá, minha querida! – ele disse, alegre e jovial, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

– Por que você fez isso?

– Eu só quero tê-la de volta, meu amor.

– Desse jeito?

– Era o único de que eu dispunha. Você não me deixou opções, meu bem.

– Eu volto. É só dizer para onde.

– Ouça bem as instruções, querida. Você vai para o meu heliporto. Lá, um piloto de minha confiança estará esperando com o helicóptero pronto. Ele sabe para onde deverá levá-la. Não preciso dizer que ele só vai decolar se você estiver sozinha, não é? Ah, e se seus cavaleirinhos tentarem fazer qualquer coisa, a moça morre.

– Onde ela está?

– Está segura. Assim que você estiver comigo, mando levarem-na ao Santuário.

– Certo, Julian. Eu vou – ela disse e desligou. Todos olharam ansiosos para ela e

Saori contou-lhes o que Julian tinha dito.

– Helicóptero... – Shiryu murmurou. – Ela não deve estar por perto...

– Saori, você não vai! – Seiya disse, abraçando-a.

– Não tem outro jeito, meu bem. Eu preciso ir.

– Acho que ela deve ir – Mu finalmente manifestou-se. – Nós saberemos o destino do aparelho e então iremos lá buscar as duas.

– E como vamos fazer isso? – Shiryu indagou.

– Eu sei como... – Mu respondeu.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**_Beta-reader: Nina Neviani_**

**Capítulo VI**

Conforme combinado, Saori chegou aparentemente sozinha ao heliporto de Julian. Dois homens armados receberam-na e um deles embarcou com ela na aeronave. Assim que entraram, o piloto lhes disse para afivelar o cinto e iniciou os procedimentos de decolagem. Saori se sentia apreensiva, mas procurou dominar o medo. Olhou para o piloto e notou que ele parecia extremamente desconfortável com a presença do outro homem e sua arma. O capanga colocou a arma sobre o banco e pôs um capuz negro sobre a cabeça de Saori.

O helicóptero decolou e depois de um tempo que Saori não pôde determinar, mas que não lhe pareceu muito, o aparelho pousou. O homem retirou o capuz de Saori e, após acostumar-se com a claridade, viu que Julian a esperava no heliporto.

– Estou aqui como você queria – ela disse, e desceu do aparelho. – Agora devolva a Shunrei! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Deixe-a ir. Eu já voltei, pronto, acabou.

Julian sorriu e abraçou Saori.

– Ela não está aqui, minha querida – ele disse. – Mas não se preocupe, vou dar a ordem para que a entreguem conforme combinado assim que você estiver segura.

Saori franziu o cenho.

– Como vou saber que não está me enganando?

– Vai ter que confiar na minha palavra, querida – Julian disse e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a. Saori sentiu um asco profundo, mas não refutou o beijo. Depois, deixou-se conduzir para dentro do prédio, uma luxuosa casa incrustada na rocha, rodeada de seguranças armados.

"Será que ele ainda não aprendeu nada sobre meus cavaleiros?", ela pensou, confiante quando percebeu que ele se valia apenas de armas. O plano engendrado daria certo. Ela tinha certeza que sim.

Antes, nos arredores da mansão Solo em Atenas, os cavaleiros esperavam o embarque de Saori a uma distância segura.

– Então, Mu, conseguiu alguma coisa? – Shiryu perguntou, ansioso, quando Mu voltou. Tinha se teleportado para dentro do helicóptero e voltado ao ponto de origem, num movimento impossível de ser visto pelo olho de um humano comum.

– Havia um mapa de navegação no painel indicando as Cíclades – ele disse. – E consegui captar alguns pensamentos do piloto. Humanos comuns são muito fáceis de ler. Ele pensava em Tinos.

– Tinos? – assombrou-se Shiryu. – Não é lá que existia um templo dedicado a Poseidon?

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Tinos, arquipélago das Cíclades, Grécia.

Uma empregada serviu o jantar de Julian e Saori. Assim que desembarcara, a deusa fora forçada a banhar-se numa enorme banheira, com pajens ajudando-a e, depois, a usar um vestido de tafetá verde-claro, cheio de babados, além de um belo conjunto de joias de ouro com enormes topázios lapidados em forma de gota. Julian também se preparara para a ocasião usando um smoking.

– Então, me fale da gravidez – ele disse enquanto arrumava o guardanapo no colo, surpreendendo Saori. – Achava que eu não sabia, meu bem? Eu sei tudo.

– Está tudo bem – ela respondeu.

– Pelo visto a minha solução prática não foi eficiente... – disse, referindo-se ao comprimido que forçara Saori a tomar dois meses antes, no Natal.

– Pois é... – Saori disse, temendo pelo filho que esperava. Julian estava claramente louco e o rumo daquela conversa não a estava agradando.

– Não se preocupe, minha cara – ele disse, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. – Não vou tentar fazer mais nada. Deixemos que o bastardinho nasça, afinal. Vai ser interessante...

Saori recuou um pouco na cadeira. Que atrocidades Julian pensava em fazer com a criança? Ela não queria sequer imaginar.

– E quanto a Shunrei? – ela perguntou. – Já deu a ordem?

– Sim, sim. Estão levando-a de volta para o Santuário, meu bem. Mas não é de helicóptero, então pode demorar um pouco.

– Espero que isso seja verdade.

– Você não confia no seu noivo?

Saori não respondeu. Colocou o guardanapo no colo também e começou a comer. Estava sem fome, uma vez que toda aquela situação a tinha deixado sem apetite, mas pensou no bebê e forçou-se a se alimentar.

Depois do jantar, Julian levou-a para o quarto, onde tentou seduzi-la. Saori mostrou-se indiferente às suas carícias e, irritado, Julian usou a força. Percebendo que não tinha alternativa, Saori cedeu.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Horas antes...

Máscara da Morte seguiu o carro que levara Shunrei, até seu destino final, o porto de Pireu. Ali, o cavaleiro viu os sequestradores levando-a aparentemente desacordada para um iate de nome "Nereida". Máscara se aproximou e, no último momento antes de partirem, conseguiu embarcar sem ser visto. Decidiu ficar quieto, avaliando a situação. Dois homens tinham embarcado com Shunrei e ele vira zanzando por ali mais dois, além de uma mulher. Certamente havia também um capitão.

"Preciso de um plano", ele pensou. "Não posso mandar essa porcaria toda para a puta que pariu, senão a mulher do outro vai junto e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, vai me perdoar. Não posso arriscar usar meus poderes de cavaleiro. Se eu exagerar e afundar essa merda? Não com a mulher do outro a bordo. Tenho que fazer tudo do jeito antigo: só com as mãos."

Permaneceu escondido e percebeu que a certa altura o motor parou. Esticou-se para fora do esconderijo e viu que não tinham aportado em lugar nenhum, estavam ancorados em algum lugar relativamente próximo à costa. Podia ver claramente o local que lhe pareceu ser uma das Cíclades

"Que beleza" pensou ironicamente. "Se pelo menos estivéssemos mais perto da margem. A essa distância ainda não posso explodir tudo."

Dois homens faziam a ronda no convés, quando Máscara da Morte ouviu que 'já tinham feito o serviço e aguardavam ordens para voltar'. Máscara deduziu que "serviço" era alguma coisa relativa a Shunrei, por isso resolveu agir. Saiu do esconderijo e, movendo-se na velocidade da luz, quebrou os pescoços dos dois homens. Foi difícil ignorar o prazer que sentiu nesse gesto. Ele quase tinha se esquecido da descarga de adrenalina que vinha quando matava alguém e experimentar isso de novo depois de tanto tempo era indescritivelmente bom.

Procurou afastar esses pensamentos e saiu em direção ao lugar onde supunha que os outros dois homens estavam. Encontrou-os cochilando e, aproveitando-se disso, matou-os também, o primeiro rapidamente, e o segundo, estrangulando-o devagar, apreciando a expressão de terror na face do homem e a luta dele para viver.

"Essa cabeça daria uma excelente decoração", pensou com saudade dos tempos em que podia conservar suas relíquias queridas nas paredes da Casa de Câncer. As cabeças de que mais gostava eram aquelas que conservavam o terror da morte em suas expressões.

"Restam a mulher e o capitão", pensou, tentando afastar o desejo de levar consigo a cabeça do homem. E como ele não era homem de ter melindres, mataria a mulher. O capitão seria poupado, pois teria de levá-los de volta à costa.

Caminhou cautelosamente pelas dependências do iate. Não viu a mulher, então saiu à procura de Shunrei. Encontrou uma porta trancada. Ela devia estar ali.

– Afaste-se! – gritou para Shunrei. Esperou alguns segundos e derrubou a porta.

Shunrei estava de pé no canto oposto do cômodo, assustada e tremendamente surpresa ao ver quem tinha ido resgatá-la.

– O-obrigada – ela murmurou, insegura. Máscara da Morte não respondeu. Segurou a mão dela e puxou-a. Quando subiram até o convés, encontraram-se com a mulher, que, dada a expressão de terror na face, já tinha visto os homens mortos. Máscara da Morte avançou para matá-la também, mas Shunrei o impediu.

– Não! Eu conheço essa mulher – Shunrei disse, assombrada ao reconhecer a camareira que servira ela e Shiryu em sua lua de mel.

– Meu Deus do céu! – a moça exclamou. – Senhora Shunrei! Eu não sabia! Eu não sabia de nada!

– Está tudo bem, Eli, tenho certeza de que não sabia. Quando ouvi sua voz, sabia que era alguém que eu conhecia, só não lembrava quem.

– Ah, senhora, quando o Christos me chamou para esse trabalho, pensei que ai ser apenas uma viagem como as outras. Então me deparei com aqueles homens armados e quis ir embora, mas eles não me deixaram.

– O capitão é o Christos? – Shunrei surpreendeu-se outra vez.

– Sim, é ele – Eli confirmou. – Do que se trata tudo isso? Os homens estão mortos lá em cima!

– É uma história bem comprida, Eli.

– É, e não temos tempo para contá-la agora – Máscara da Morte interrompeu. – Seu marido deve estar pondo o Santuário abaixo. Vamos falar com esse tal de Christos para nos levar de volta à Atenas.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Enquanto isso, num helicóptero a caminho de Tinos...

– Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado – Shiryu murmurava consigo. Dohko pensou em pedir que ele tivesse calma, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Quando se tratava de Shunrei, não se podia exigir que ele se controlasse. Ainda mais com ela grávida. Dohko sabia muito bem o que aconteceria com Julian.

Seiya ainda estava inconformado por terem deixado Saori ir, mas sabia que devia isso a Shiryu.

– Me desculpe – ele disse, abraçando o amigo. – Eu fui egoísta.

– Não se preocupe. Provavelmente eu faria o mesmo se estivesse no seu lugar, meu amigo...

O piloto anunciou que pousariam em poucos minutos e todos se prepararam. Não foi difícil descobrir para onde Julian a tinha levado, o cosmo dela era fortemente sentido por todos. Mu teletransportou-os para perto do local de onde vinha o cosmo: uma imponente casa incrustada no topo do monte mais alto da ilha.

– O que estamos esperando? Vamos lá! – apressou-se Shiryu. Queria acabar logo com isso e ter sua Shunrei de volta, bem como Saori.

– Calma, Shiryu – amenizou Dohko. – Qualquer passo em falso pode acabar em tragédia – ele advertiu, e Shiryu viu-se obrigado a concordar.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No Nereida, Shunrei, Máscara da Morte e Eli chegaram à sala do capitão. Encontraram-no com um corte na cabeça já com sangue seco.

– Christos! – Eli gritou e abraçou o capitão.

– Sinto muito, Eli. Sinto muito. Jamais imaginei que...

– Está tudo bem agora. Ela está bem – Eli disse, apontando para Shunrei. Christos olhou perplexo para a moça.

– Oh, meu Deus! Era você! Eu vi quando trouxeram um moça a bordo, mas com o capuz eu não a reconheci. Foi nessa hora que me recusei a fazer a viagem e eles me agrediram.

– Está tudo bem, Christos – Shunrei disse, dando um tapinha amistoso nas costas do capitão. – Eu sei que vocês não se envolveriam nisso se soubessem.

– Tivemos que ceder ou eles nos matavam – Christos justificou-se. – Afinal, o que houve? Por que sequestraram a senhorita?

Máscara da Morte impacientou-se:

– Gente, antes da ladainha, vamos começar a levantar âncoras e voltar para Atenas, né? Quero chegar logo.

– Não podemos – Christos disse. – Não temos combustível suficiente. Deve dar para chegar a Tinos e só.

– Que maravilha... Essa merda tem telefone? Podemos falar com o Santuário?

– Tem, mas não estão funcionando. Eles queriam se certificar de que eu não me comunicasse com ninguém.

– E com certeza apagariam vocês dois depois – Máscara disse. – Eu apagaria se fosse o mandante. Bom, se não tem jeito, liga essa merda de motor e vamos para Tinos. Lá daremos um jeito de falar com alguém.

Christos seguiu as instruções de Máscara da Morte e levantou as âncoras. Máscara da Morte foi se livrar dos corpos, enquanto Shunrei e Eli ficaram na cabine com o capitão. Mas logo a chinesa começou a sentir-se mal. Eli procurou auxiliá-la achando que era efeito do sonífero que um dos homens disse ter colocado na comida de Shunrei.

– A senhora comeu o mingau? – Eli perguntou.

– Comi – Shunrei respondeu, levando a mão à barriga. Sentia pontadas fortes no baixo ventre e logo começou a sangrar.

– Oh, não! Oh, não! – lamentou-se Eli, e começou a chorar. – Eu sinto muito senhora, sinto muito mesmo. Colocaram dois comprimidos no mingau, dizendo que eram soníferos... mas agora estou achando que eram outra coisa...

Shunrei entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Levando em conta as dores que sentia e o sangramento, ela sabia que seu bebê estava em perigo.

Terminado o serviço com os corpos, Máscara voltou à cabine e viu Eli amparando Shunrei, bem como a roupa dela suja de sangue.

– O que é que tá pegando?

– A senhorita começou a passar mal – ela disse.

Christos chamou Máscara da Morte para perto de si e sussurrou:

– Achamos que eles colocaram abortivos na comida dela.

– Era só o que faltava, cacete.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Na mansão onde Julian mantinha Saori cativa, ele fora avisado sobre as pessoas estranhas que rondavam o terreno.

– Que venham. Estou preparado – Julian disse, confiante, e conduziu Saori até o andar de cima, onde se trancaram. O rapaz sentou-se numa poltrona e cruzou as pernas. Estava certo que o dinheiro investido para transformar a casa em uma fortaleza seguraria os cavaleiros. Ele pouco se lembrava das batalhas no Templo Submarino e durante algum tempo até achava isso bom, entretanto, agora lamentava-se, bem como lamentava o fato de Sorento não se encontrar ali, ajudando-o naquela empreitada. Quando lhe contou que pretendia pegar de volta sua "noiva", o rapaz declinou, disse que era loucura e nunca mais deu notícias desde então.

Julian bufou.

– Não se pode mais confiar nesses subordinados medíocres – murmurou. – Eu sei que eles conseguiram derrubar o Suporte Principal, mas aqui vai ser diferente.

Saori o observava, sentada em outra poltrona. Ele tinha o olhar desvairado e falava com uma certeza inabalável. O que ele seria capaz de fazer quando percebesse que sem os poderes de Poseidon não tinha a menor possibilidade de deter os cavaleiros?

Lá fora, o cavaleiros foram recebidos por uma saraivada de balas de diversos calibres, mas todas pararam na Parede de Cristal de Mu. O cavaleiro de Áries lançou sua Extinção Estelar, que capturou os atiradores nos feixes de luz, deixando-os deixa sem ação. Os quatro avançaram pelo pátio e entraram na casa, vasculhando os cômodos. Encontram muitos seguranças armados pelo caminho, mas nada com que não pudessem lidar muito facilmente.

No andar superior, Julian acreditava estar protegido pelas portas de aço e paredes de concreto duplo revestido com aço. Quando comprara a casa, ela tinha vindo com esse quarto de segurança, que ele aproveitou e mandou reforçar.

– Acha que eles vão conseguir entrar aqui, minha amada deusa? – ele perguntou, ao perceber a tranquilidade de Saori.

– Eu tenho certeza – ela respondeu, inconsequentemente.

– Veremos. Se por acaso conseguirem, eu parto para o plano B. E você não vai gostar dele.

Saori sentiu um arrepio macabro. Sabia que da cabeça perturbada de Julian, não podia vir nada de bom.

Não demorou muito para que sentissem a primeira pancada na porta de aço e Julian viu uma fenda abrir-se no metal.

– Hum, parece que você tinha razão, minha querida – ele disse e levantou-se da poltrona. Inclinou-se sobre Saori como se fosse beijá-la, mas tirou um punhal do bolso do smoking e rasgou o ventre de Saori.

– Não! – Saori exclamou, encolhendo-se e levando as mãos ao corte.

– Foram vocês que quiseram assim! – ele gritou para os cavaleiros, quando a porta foi aberta pela espada de Libra. – Eu sei o que vocês farão comigo. Tudo bem. Nossos corpos mortais não resistirão, mas Saori e eu somos deuses! Vamos viver juntos no meu templo!

Imediatamente, Shiryu ergueu o braço na posição característica de sua Excalibur e abaixou-o, lançando o golpe e atingindo Julian, decepando-lhe a cabeça. Depois, caiu de joelhos, de cabeça baixa, chorando. Dohko o abraçou. Já tinham vasculhado todos os cantos da casa e a esperança dele era que Shunrei estivesse no quarto com Saori, o que não se confirmou. Agora ele não sabia o que fazer, uma vez que sentia a presença dela nas proximidades da ilha e sabia que ela não estava bem.

Continua...

_Hey, people!_

_Saiu!_

_Estava empacado porque eu precisava resolver o que faria a seguir... se continuaria seguindo a linha original... enfim, já resolvi o problema e escrevi boa parte do sétimo capítulo que está... tenso... OH, GOD! Vou tentar não demorar muito para postá-lo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, se emocionam junto comigo, perguntam quando sai cap novo, ficam ansiosos! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Até o sétimo cap, povo!_

_Beijo enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Chii_


	7. Chapter 7

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**_Beta-reader: Nina Neviani_**

**Capítulo VII**

Tinos, Grécia.

Assim que o Nereida aportou em Tinos, Máscara da Morte, Eli e Christos apressaram-se em levar Shunrei até o hospital. A chinesa apresentava um sangramento intenso, mas se mantinha serena e em silêncio. Máscara da Morte observou que ela parecia rezar.

– Fique tranquila. Eu vou ligar para o seu marido... – Máscara da Morte disse a ela quando chegaram à urgência.

– Ele está aqui – ela disse, surpreendendo o cavaleiro. Mas no instante seguinte, ele se lembrou do que ela fizera na casa de Câncer e entendeu que era natural que o sentisse.

Shunrei sabia o que era o cosmo, conhecia o conceito na teoria, ouvira o Mestre e Shiryu falarem tantas vezes e fazia uma ideia do que era na prática. Era como fundir-se ao universo, à energia que emana dele, algo assim. Ela não sabia como nem a localização exata, mas sentia Shiryu por perto. Não demorou a chegar uma enfermeira e começar a atendê-la. Em seguida, levaram-na para as salas internas, às quais os acompanhantes não tinham acesso.

Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte procurou um orelhão e ligou para o Santuário, descobrindo que Shunrei tinha razão: Shiryu estava mesmo em Tinos. Fora informado de que ele, Seiya, Dohko e Mu tinham vindo resgatar as duas mulheres. Assim que desligou o telefone, o cavaleiro procurou focar-se nos cosmos dos companheiros. Dos quatro, obviamente seria com Mu a comunicação mais fácil, pelas próprias características do Ariano, e pelo fato de Máscara da Morte não se entender muito bem com os outros.

"Mu, estamos no hospital municipal, traga o Dragão para cá", ele disse através do cosmo. "É melhor que se materializem num local discreto, por isso estou indo para o bosque atrás do hospital. Aguarde meu sinal, depois siga meu cosmo e teleporte-se para lá."

Mu recebeu a mensagem e aguardou. Poucos minutos, ele teleportou-se junto com Dohko, Shiryu, Seiya e Saori. Seiya pegou a deusa no colo e correu até a entrada da urgência, buscando socorro para ela. Shiryu, entretanto, avançou irritado em direção a Máscara da Morte e indagou-lhe:

– O que está fazendo aqui? Como soube onde estávamos?

– Ei, ei, calma aí, Dragão. Eu estou aqui porque salvei a sua digníssima esposa.

A postura ameaçadora de Shiryu desfez-se imediatamente, deixando-o envergonhado por ter se dirigido de tal forma ao dourado. Sentia que Shunrei estava em Tinos e ao ver Máscara da Morte tinha erroneamente imagino que ele havia se juntado a Julian para seqüestra-la

– Me desculpe – pediu. – Onde ela está? O que houve?

– Ela está sendo operada agora – Máscara da Morte informou. Shiryu deu um passo para trás.

– Operada? Por quê? O que houve?

– Eu vou lhe contar tudo, ok? Mas resumindo: deram a ela um remédio abortivo.

– Oh, não! – Shiryu exclamou, com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela face. – Meu filho... Eu quero ver a Shunrei.

– Acabei de dizer que ela está na sala de cirurgia, cara. É claro que não vão deixar que você a veja agora. O que você tem de fazer é esperar.

– Ele tem razão – Dohko disse, amparando o discípulo. –Vamos entrar no hospital, Shiryu.

Máscara da Morte levou-os até a entrada do hospital. Mu os acompanhou. Reencontraram com Seiya na sala de espera, onde ficaram sabendo que Saori também estava passando por uma cirurgia.

– Agora me conte direito o que houve – Shiryu disse a Máscara da Morte.

– Eu vi quando sua mulher foi sequestrada lá no hospital de Atenas. Segui os caras que a levaram e vi quando a puseram no iate. Dei um jeito de entrar lá, esperei a hora certa e matei os capangas. Só que não podíamos voltar para Athenas porque não tinha combustível suficiente. Então decidi vir pra cá mesmo. No meio do caminho, sua mulher começou a passar mal e o resto você já sabe.

– Obrigado, Máscara – agradeceu Shiryu, apertando a mão do dourado. – E me perdoe por tê-lo julgado mal. Se você não tivesse entrado no iate, talvez ela nem tivesse essa chance... Estou arrependido e envergonhado por tê-lo julgado erroneamente.

Máscara da Morte apertou de volta a mão de Shiryu e balançou a cabeça em concordância, mas não lhe disse nada.

– Você fez um excelente trabalho, Máscara – parabenizou Dohko. – Não sabe como ficamos gratos.

– E a deusa? – ele perguntou, encerrando o assunto. Já estava ficando chato ver o chinês e o discípulo se derretendo em agradecimentos. – O que houve com ela, afinal?

– Aquele filho da mãe daquele Julian a golpeou com um punhal – Seiya explicou, cerrando os punhos.

– E o que vocês fizeram com o cara?

– Shiryu o decapitou – Mu disse.

Máscara da Morte ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um risinho sádico. Teria gostado de ficar com essa cabeça. Ia ser a primeira cabeça de deus da sua coleção! Podia até visualizar o local de destaque onde a colocaria. Seria interessante até fazer uma plaquinha identificando-a: "Esta cabeça pertenceu a Poseidon".

– Bem feito – ele disse, ainda exibindo o risinho. – Ele mexeu com duas grávidas, sendo uma a deusa e a outra a queridinha do Mestre. Não podia dar em outra coisa. Já mexeram os pauzinhos para encobrir o "incidente"?

– Ainda não – Mu disse. – O Mestre deve entrar em contato com as autoridades nas próximas horas. Depois, Mu passou a contar em detalhes como tinha sido a invasão à fortaleza de Julian.

Enquanto isso, Dohko tentava consolar Shiryu e Seiya.

Cerca de duas horas depois, uma médica veio informar-lhes o estado de Saori. Para o alívio de todos, principalmente de Seiya, ela disse que o corte tinha sido profundo, mas felizmente não atingira o útero. Ela tinha sido operada para repararem danos no intestino, mas não era uma lesão complexa e ela passava bem.

– Graças a Deus – Seiya murmurou aliviado, chorando de alegria.

Shiryu aproveitou para pedir notícias de Shunrei, mas tudo que lhe disseram era que ela ainda estava sendo operada.

Mais algumas horas depois, um médico veio à sala de espera.

– Fizemos tudo para salvar os dois – o médico começou, dirigindo-se a Shiryu. Nas últimas horas, ele vinha se preparando para ouvir que tinham perdido o bebê. Não esperava mesmo que ele sobrevivesse a uma dose de abortivo. Tudo bem, teriam outros filhos depois. O importante era que Shunrei ficasse bem.

– Mas a hemorragia dela foi muito severa – o médico continuou. – Se ela tivesse vindo antes, talvez tivéssemos conseguido salvá-la...

Shiryu ficou olhando para o médico, sentindo-se confuso. Quando conseguiu assimilar o que ele tinha dito, deu um grito desesperado. Seiya procurou amparar o amigo, mas assim que o médico se afastou do grupo, Dohko dirigiu-se a Shiryu.

– Onde está o objeto que lhe dei quando se casou com Shunrei?

– Me deixe em paz! – Shiryu bradou. – Não quero saber de mais nada.

– Controle-se, Shiryu! – exasperou-se Dohko, segurando fortemente o discípulo pelos ombros. – Olhe pra mim! Olhe pra mim agora! Onde está o vidro que lhe dei quando se casou com ela?

– Eu só quero ir com ela... – Shiryu disse, aos prantos, caindo de joelhos.

Dohko deu-lhe um tapa na face.

– Só diga onde está o frasco! Vamos! Diga agora!

– Em casa – ele respondeu, em meio às lágrimas.

– Que casa? Rozan ou Tóquio?

– Tóquio.

– Mu, você precisa ir buscar esse frasco – implorou Dohko.

– Preciso saber o local de destino ou de algo para me guiar. Não conheço a casa dele em Tóquio.(1)

– O Kiki conhece bem... – Shiryu murmurou. Não estava entendendo o que Dohko queria com aquilo, mas já que parecia importante, resolveu colaborar. – Ele conhece nossa casa, sabe onde está o frasco.

Mu imediatamente teleportou-se de volta aos arredores do Santuário e foi até Áries para pegar o discípulo. Juntos, teleportaram-se para a casa de Shiryu em Tóquio. Ele rapidamente explicou a situação ao menino que o encarava confuso por ter sido carregado daquela forma. O garoto então o levou ao quarto do casal e foi até a cômoda onde estava a caixa de madeira que continha o frasco. Recordava-se de quando Shunrei havia lhe mostrado a caixa, pois a arte entalhada na tampa era bonita.

– Aqui está, mestre – Mu disse, entregando o frasco a Shiryu, quando teleportou-se de volta a Tinos. Kiki o acompanhou, pois também queria ver o desfecho.

Dohko conversou com os médicos responsáveis e conseguiu acesso à sala de cirurgia onde ainda estavam Shunrei e o bebê. O Mestre entrou na sala primeiro. Shunrei estava na mesa de cirurgia, coberta por um lençol, enquanto o bebê estava numa bandeja de inox, numa mesa do outro lado da sala.

Shiryu entrou em seguida. Já tinha passado por muita coisa triste, mas aquilo era sem dúvidas o pior castigo que podia sofrer. Sentia um aperto no estômago e uma vontade de gritar até não ter mais voz. Queria mesmo era acompanhar Shunrei e o bebê até o outro mundo, porque não via mais sentido na vida sem ela. Sabia que ela não gostaria que ele pensasse assim, mas era inevitável.

– Vamos, dê isso a ela – Dohko disse, e entregou o frasco a Shiryu. Antes, entretanto, molhou o dedo mindinho com o líquido vermelho e foi até a mesa onde estava o bebê morto. Gentilmente molhou os lábios da criança com o líquido escarlate.

Shiryu tentou fazer com Shunrei o que Dohko lhe disse, mas as mãos tremiam demais e os olhos não viam com clareza através das lágrimas. Então Seiya, que os observava da porta, entrou e tirou o frasco da mão dele.

– Eu estou aqui, meu amigo – ele disse. – Meu irmão, eu estou com você.

Com Seiya ajudando, Shiryu descobriu o corpo de Shunrei. Não conseguia acreditar que estava morta. Ela parecia tão serena, como se dormisse. Abriu-lhe a boca e Seiya verteu o líquido. Eles esperaram. Não sabiam o que Dohko pretendia com aquilo, mas esperaram, olhando fixamente para Shunrei, que permanecia inerte. Entretanto, poucos segundos depois, ecoou na sala um choro fraco e lamentoso. Shiryu e Seiya voltaram-se para trás assombrados. Dohko sorria, ninando a pequenina criança nos braços. Ele então apontou para Shunrei e Shiryu voltou-se para ela a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos.

– Meu amor – Shiryu murmurou entre lágrimas. – Eu pensei que a tinha perdido, meu amor.

– Shiryu... – ela murmurou. Sentia-se confusa, como se tivesse tomado um sonífero e caído num sono muito profundo, do qual tentava acordar, mas não conseguia.

Shiryu envolveu-a num abraço levíssimo, temendo que fosse uma ilusão e desvanecesse ao tocá-la. Mas ela estava ali. Estava viva. Ficaram abraçados sem dizerem mais nada.

Dohko aproximou-se dos dois trazendo a criança.

– Eu acho que vocês querem conhecer essa garotinha aqui – ele disse, sorrindo.

Shunrei e Shiryu soltaram-se e olharam-se emocionados. Em seguida, olharam para a menina minúscula nos braços de Dohko. Não devia ter nem trinta centímetros. Se um bebê nascido no tempo certo já parecia frágil, a pequenina, nascida de cinco meses, parecia que ia se desmanchar de tão delicada. Shunrei acariciou a pele quase transparente, que deixava entrever as veias, enquanto Shiryu teve medo de tocá-la, de machucá-la.

Um enfermeiro entrou no recinto.

– Vocês precisam ir agora... – ele começou a dizer, mas interrompeu a fala, terrificado ao ver Shunrei sentada na mesa cirúrgica, pegando a filha no colo. – Mas... elas... elas estavam mortas! Eu vi!

– Milagres, meu filho – Dohko disse. – Milagres. Nunca se deparou com um?

Em questão de minutos a equipe que operou Shunrei estava na sala, todos perplexos por verem viva a mulher a quem minutos atrás tinham declarado morta, e ainda mais por verem a criança com vida.

– Não é possível – um dos médicos disse. – Nada disso é possível. Bebês de vinte e duas semanas não conseguem sobreviver assim! Não respiram sozinhos. Não são capazes.

– Tudo é possível – Dohko disse, sorrindo.

– Estou falando de ciência, meu senhor! – bradou o homem, e foi até Shunrei. Queria examiná-la, e examinar também a criança. Não havia a menor possibilidade de estarem vivas. Ele mesmo as tinha declarado mortas. – Vamos levar as duas para exames agora. Tem de haver uma explicação pra isso.

– Não precisa – Dohko interferiu, imperativo. – Agora elas precisam de descanso, sossego e carinho. Por favor. Dê um tempo a elas.

O médico não queria ceder, mas depois de muita argumentação, finalmente concordou em deixar que as duas fossem levadas para um quarto, onde foram limpas dos resquícios da cirurgia. A enfermeira que fez esse trabalho observou com assombro que a sutura de Shunrei já parecia começar a cicatrizar.

A pequenina reclamou muito na hora do banho, mas logo depois dormiu tranquila no bercinho de acrílico, enrolada numa manta do hospital. O pai e o avô olhavam-na enternecidos.

– Quatrocentos e dez gramas de peso e vinte e seis centímetros de altura. – Shiryu leu na fichinha que colocaram no berço. – Nunca pensei que veria um bebê tão pequeno – ele continuou, finalmente arriscando-se a tocar na cabecinha da menina.

– É um bebê em miniatura – Dohko disse. – Mas é muito abençoada, não acha?

– Demais – concordou Shiryu. – Acho também que o senhor me deve uma explicação para tudo isso, mas não agora. Agora eu só quero dizer muito obrigado. O senhor salvou três vidas.

Enquanto isso, Seiya tinha sido autorizado a ver Saori. Quando entrou no quarto, ela ainda dormia em virtude da anestesia. Ele velou-lhe o sono. Estava ansioso para contar-lhe tudo que acontecera com Shunrei e a filhinha de Shiryu, mas decidiu poupar a namorada dos detalhes. Quando ela finalmente acordou, ele acariciou-lhe a face.

– Graças aos deuses você está bem – disse-lhe, beijando-lhe a fronte. – Não sei o que faria se a perdesse. Ainda mais dessa vez, que não se trata apenas da deusa, mas da minha mulher e do meu filho.

Saori sorriu. Ainda se sentia sonolenta, meio tonta e enjoada, mas ver Seiya ali era um conforto. Logo ela adormeceu outra vez. Quando acordou, já se sentindo melhor, perguntou por seu bebê.

– Julian não conseguiu o que queria – Seiya lhe disse, radiante de alegria. – Hoje é um dia de muitos milagres, Saori.

– Do que está falando, Seiya? – ela perguntou, ajeitando-se na cama. Fez uma careta de dor quando magoou o corte. Seiya a ajudou, não sem antes lhe dar uma bronca:

– Quando quiser se mexer, me chame! Não quer estourar os pontos, quer?

Saori sorriu.

– Pode deixar. Mas do que falava?

– Da Shunrei.

– Julian fez o que prometeu? Devolveu-a?

– Bom, não... – ele disse. Ia contar a Saori o que houvera, mas apenas por alto. – O Máscara da Morte conseguiu resgatá-la. Ela também está aqui no hospital e já teve o bebê.

Saori sobressaltou-se.

– Como assim teve o bebê, Seiya? Ela só estava com cinco meses de gravidez!

– Pois é! Mas ela teve o bebê. É uma menina!

– Que os deuses a ajudem. É muito difícil um bebê sobreviver a um parto tão cedo.

– Ah, mas ela está ótima! Já está no quarto com a mãe.

Saori olhou para ele com desconfiança.

– Explica isso direito, Seiya. A história não deve ser como você está me contando.

– Ah, eu só sei que o Dohko começou com a história de um frasco que ele deu a Shiryu e o que tinha nesse negócio salvou a bebezinha. Só sei isso, não me pergunte mais nada.

– Frasco, Seiya?

– É. Eu também não entendi direito. Você sabe do que se trata?

– Faço uma ideia... – ela respondeu, pensativa.

Fora do quarto de Shunrei, Mu interrogou Dohko sobre tudo que acabara de acontecer. Máscara da Morte estava por perto e ouvia a conversa.

– Aquilo é o que estou pensando? – Mu perguntou.

– Sangue Sagrado (2)? Mas é claro que sim.

– Então você sabia que ia acontecer...

– É, eu sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer – Dohko admitiu. – Guardei o frasco porque eu sabia que ia precisar dele um dia. E o dei a Shiryu quando soube que era ele quem ia precisar.

– Mas ele não teria esse poder com uma humana comum... curaria feridas, é verdade, mas ressuscitar uma pessoa? Não sabia que era possível?

– E você acha mesmo que a Shunrei é uma humana comum? Ela não chegou a mim por acaso. Cuidar dela fazia parte da minha missão. Porque ela também veio ao mundo com uma missão só dela. Ela é Nike, ela é a deusa da vitória. Sempre que a Athena vem à terra, Nike vem com ela. Shunrei é a segunda Nike de quem cuido. A primeira foi a minha amada Yué (3), que eu perdi no parto do meu filho. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar que a história se repetisse e Shunrei morresse da mesma forma. Eu tinha de estar preparado.

Continua...

(1) Eu não lembro se Mu já foi ou não na casa deles de Tóquio, e fiquei com preguiça de reler os quarenta capítulos de Escute Seu Coração.

(2) Essa coisa do sangue de Athena veio do Episódio G, onde o Garan, criado do Aiolia, tenta roubá-lo para salvar a mãe.

(3) A história de Yué está no capitulo XI da fanfic "Escute seu Coração". Pretendo transformá-la numa fic à parte, porque sinto que ainda tem história ali...

_Olá, pessoas! _  
><em>Promessa cumprida, cap de EOF postado antes do fim do ano! <em>  
><em>Pra quem é leitor atento e assíduo desde "O Casamento" e se perguntava aonde raios tinha ido parar o maldito frasco que Dohko deu a ShiShu, nesse capítulo está a resposta. <em>  
><em>Pensei muito se mantinha ou não esse elemento, presente desde o original, que começou a ser escrito em 2004. Resolvi manter a coisa fiel ao meu original, embora algumas vezes pareça uma viagem de drogas. Eu até podia mudar tudo, mas quis deixar a fic do jeito que ela foi concebida. <em>  
><em>E sim, eu puxo a sardinha pro lado da Shunrei! Não adianta reclamar! <em>  
><em>Uma virada de ano magnífica para todos vocês que me acompanharam ao longo de 2012!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

_**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**_

**Capítulo VIII**

Tinos, Grécia.

– Espera aí! – Máscara da Morte bradou para Dohko, com o dedo em riste. – Você tinha um negócio que podia curar a Fatma e não deu a ela?

– Infelizmente eu não o tinha mais, Máscara – justificou-se o mestre. – Você não ouviu que eu dei o sangue ao Shiryu no casamento dele?

– Pedisse de volta, porra! Um pouco que fosse! Não podia era deixar que ela ficasse daquele jeito!

– Máscara, podia não ter o efeito esperado na Fatma e acabaríamos desperdiçando o Sangue Sagrado.

– Não me venha com desculpas! Você podia ter tentado! Não era você quem dizia que gostava dela, seu chinês de uma figa?

Dohko continuou justificando-se.

– A Fatma não corre risco de morte, Máscara. Além do mais, todos nós precisamos enfrentar os desafios que surgem nas nossas vidas.

– Todos, menos o seu querido discípulo, não é? Para ele você dá um jeito de facilitar tudo. Se eu tivesse decapitado o Julian Solo fora de uma guerra santa, com certeza sua reação seria bem diferente. Todo mundo já teria caído em cima de mim, dizendo que eu sou um maluco sádico, mas porque foi o seu queridinho ninguém fala nada.

– Não é bem assim.

– É, sim. Eu sei que é. Você é um filho da puta egoísta!

– Talvez eu seja, Máscara – Dohko respondeu calmamente. Máscara da Morte continuava exaltado.

– Cadê o vidro? Ainda sobrou alguma coisa?

– Não muito. – Dohko mostrou-lhe o frasquinho, que ainda continha um pouco do sangue.

– Eu exijo que me dê.

– Máscara, eu já disse, pode não ter efeito...

– Não importa, eu quero. Se não me der, nós vamos lutar.

Dohko entregou o vidrinho a Máscara da Morte e o cavaleiro apressou-se em deixar o hospital. Depois ordenou que Mu o acompanhasse. Não estava com raiva do cavaleiro, pelo contrário, estava impressionado com a ousadia dele. Tratar o Mestre do Santuário com tanto desrespeito era ousado demais. Desafiá-lo era uma loucura completa. Mas Máscara da Morte estava obstinado a ajudar Fatma e Dohko gostou de ver isso.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

A equipe médica tinha atendido ao pedido de Dohko e deixado Shunrei e a menina descansarem um pouco, mas depois de algumas horas apareceram no quarto, examinaram-nas, tiraram sangue para analisar e ainda quiseram levá-las para outro hospital a fim de fazerem exames mais complexos. Shiryu não permitiu. E acabou proibindo também a entrada de pessoas estranhas no quarto, uma vez que a mãe e a menina "que ressuscitaram" viraram atração entre funcionários e pacientes do hospital e eram incomodadas a todo o momento. Os dois não puderam sequer ir visitar Saori. Depois de poucos passos no corredor foram cercados por pessoas que queriam vê-la. Algumas até tentavam tocá-la dizendo que era santa.

Com Kiki na porta impedindo as pessoas de entrarem, as duas finalmente puderam ter sossego. Shiryu velava o sono da filha. O aposento estava na penumbra, uma recomendação dos médicos para proteger os olhinhos dela já que não sabiam como ela reagiria à luz.

– Você precisa ver como está olhando embevecido para ela – Shunrei observou. Tinha acabado de alimentar a menina, embora não como gostaria. Ela era pequena demais para conseguir sugar o seio. Então, com a ajuda de uma enfermeira ela tirou uns poucos mililitros de leite e deu à menina com o auxílio de uma mamadeirinha.

– Ela é tão miudinha, Shunrei – Shiryu disse. – Não devia estar viva, não devia respirar sozinha e, no entanto, está aqui conosco, dormindo tranquilamente, alheia aos meus olhares. Nesse tempo de gestação os pulmões ainda não estão maduros, mas veja como essa pequena guerreira respira bem.

Shunrei sorriu orgulhosa da filha.

– É difícil acreditar que ainda faltavam quatro meses para ela nascer, Shi!

– É. – Ele assentiu e acariciou a pequenina. Quando ela abriu a mãozinha e tentou segurar o dedo do pai, muito grande para os seus dedinhos, Shiryu não se conteve e chorou. Shunrei o acompanhou no choro.

– Acho que ela sabe que você é o papaizinho dela – Shunrei disse, entre lágrimas. Finalmente se permitiu chorar. Momentos antes de entrar no hospital ela temeu não ver mais o marido e rezou para que Deus desse a ele conforto para superar a perda dela e da criança. Mal pôde acreditar quando abriu os olhos na sala de cirurgia e o viu. Não entendeu o que tinha acontecido, parecia que tinha caído num sono muito profundo e acordado de repente, um tanto desorientada e sentindo-se entorpecida. Mesmo agora não entendia, mas pelo menos ela e a filha estavam vivas. Shiryu se aproximou dela beijou-a na testa e abraçou-a, deixando que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse.

– Meu amor – ela sussurrou. Shiryu acariciou-lhe os cabelos, agora bem mais curtos e cortados de forma irregular.

– Pela primeira vez na vida vou ter cabelos curtos... – ela disse, lembrando-se do corte forçado e procurando parar de chorar.

– Não fique triste – ele disse e beijou-lhe a testa outra vez. – Você continua linda.

– Acho que a mudança vai ser boa, apesar de ter sido forçada – ela disse. – A pior parte disso tudo é me tratarem como uma aberração. Fora isso, estou ótima. Nem parece que fui operada. O corte já está quase sarado, Shiryu. Ele sabia, não é? Ele nos deu o frasco com o sangue porque sabia que eu ia morrer.

– É, ele sabia – Shiryu assentiu, lembrando-se que Dohko ainda lhe devia uma explicação mais concreta.

– Onde ele está agora?

– Resolvendo os impasses diplomáticos sobre a morte do Julian – Shiryu disse sem pensar. Ainda não tinha contado a Shunrei o que aconteceu no resgate de Saori.

– Foi você quem o matou? – ela perguntou. Shiryu procurou nela algum sinal de incômodo ou aversão. Ela sabia das suas batalhas, sabia que sua cota de mortes era grande, mas em todas ele não teve escolha, era matar ou morrer. Agora tinha mais essa morte a somar, não tinha sido exatamente em guerra, mas por motivos pessoais, e ele podia ter poupado Julian se quisesse. Não sabia o que Shunrei ia pensar, mas estava certo de que Julian teve o que mereceu. Não estava arrependido, só esperava que Shunrei compreendesse.

Shunrei percebeu o olhar confuso do marido.

– Não fique assim – ela disse, estendendo a mão ao marido. Ele a segurou. – Eu sei que você fez isso para nos proteger. E, bom, ele colheu o que plantou.

Shiryu suspirou aliviado. Era tudo que ele precisava ouvir. Agora só queria ficar sossegado, curtindo a mulher e a filha.

– Quando o Mestre resolver tudo, poderemos ir embora – ele disse. – Você também está ansiosa por isso, não é?

– Sim. Quero receber visitas dos nossos amigos, não de curiosos. Além do mais, preciso preparar as coisinhas dela. O que tínhamos comprado aqui na Grécia se perdeu no incêndio. Mesmo assim era pouca coisa e nada serviria nela. Olha o tamanho dela! Acho que vou ter de fazer algumas roupinhas para essa pequena.

Shiryu sorriu satisfeito. Era bom que ela estivesse pensando em coisas práticas e não no sequestro, na sala de cirurgia ou no assassinato de Julian.

– Ela precisa de um nome, Shunrei! – Shiryu observou. Finalmente tinha percebido que só se referiam à filha como "menina" ou "pequena" – Ainda nem tínhamos pensado seriamente nisso, mas agora ela nasceu e precisa de um nome.

– Que nome você sugere?

– Eu pensei em Keiko – ele disse. – Com os kanjis de "criança abençoada".

Pensativa, Shunrei repetiu o nome. Depois sorriu e declarou:

– Então ela vai se chamar Keiko. Keiko Suiyama.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Los Angeles, EUA.

Hyoga já estava com tudo pronto para voltar para Atenas quando recebeu um telefonema de Aaron Knighter, o homem que o havia trazido para a América.

– Olá, meu rapaz! – o agente cumprimentou, exageradamente alegre. – Eu sei que já está de malas prontas, mas tenho uma oportunidade que você não poderá recusar.

– Aaron, já está decidido, eu vou para Atenas.

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas o que tenho pra você não vai demorar muito. Escute, estou com o roteiro de um filme em mãos e acho que tenho um papel perfeito para você. Estamos precisando de alguém novo, alguém que não seja conhecido do público, para causar o efeito que esperamos.

– Filme?

– É. Você tem que fazer um teste, mas tenho certeza de que será aprovado e o papel será seu.

– Eu não posso, Aaron.

– Serão uns dois ou três meses de gravação, Hyoga. Depois você só colhe os louros.

Hyoga sentiu-se tentado. Estava gostando do curso de artes cênicas, se entusiasmava pela nova profissão, onde podia encarnar papeis que jamais experimentaria na vida real. Teria dado continuidade às aulas se não fosse pelo incêndio no condomínio. Já estava decidido a largar tudo. Queria ver Eiri, saber como ela estava realmente, ficar por perto até a menina nascer. Mas agora Aaron apareceu com essa proposta, deixando-o realmente sem saber o que fazer.

– Eu preciso pensar – disse, temendo se arrepender de uma decisão tomada às pressas.

– Vou mandar o roteiro pra você. O teste é depois de amanhã. O endereço estará no envelope. Caso seja aprovado, e eu tenho certeza que será, ainda teremos algum tempo de preparação até começarem as gravações. Coisa de um ou dois meses no máximo. Dá pra você fazer sua viagem e voltar, não dá?

– Sim... Mas é que eu não gostaria de estar comprometido durante esse tempo.

Hyoga ia completar dizendo que em dois meses sua filha nasceria, mas achou melhor não dizer.

– Vai deixar passar a chance da sua vida? – Aaron perguntou, ignorando o comentário de Hyoga. – Tem certeza disso? Leia o roteiro e pense, Hyoga! Eu sei que você vai gostar!

– Está bem. Eu lerei.

Mais tarde, Aaron mandou entregar na portaria um pacote com o roteiro, o endereço do teste e um bilhete:

"Essa é a chance da sua vida! Agarre-a!".

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Santuário, Grécia.

Shun e June desembarcaram em Atenas, acompanhados por Agatha e Saga que tinham conseguido passagem no mesmo voo. As meninas de Agatha, entretanto, só conseguiriam viajar no dia seguinte.

Quando os dois casais chegaram ao Santuário, foram logo informados do incidente com Shunrei e Saori, e do plano em curso para resgatar as duas. Mu tinha aparecido rapidamente e levado Kiki sem dar nenhuma explicação, deixando todos ainda mais apreensivos. Agora os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na casa de Áries, aguardando notícias.

– Alguma coisa muito séria está acontecendo, June – Shun disse. – Se fosse algo simples como eles disseram, eles já estariam de volta.

– Espero de verdade que não seja nada demais, afinal, as duas estão grávidas, não é?

– Sim – Shun assentiu. Ele sabia que o que quer que Julian tivesse feito com Shunrei, Shiryu não deixaria passar. Não concordava com o estilo do amigo, gostava de ver as coisas resolvidas com conversa, mas sabia que quando se tratava de Shunrei, Shiryu não media seus atos. Restava torcer para que, além de Julian, ninguém saísse ferido.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Tinos.

Dohko saiu para resolver os problemas decorrentes do assassinato de Julian. Àquela altura, os seguranças da casa dele já tinham chamado a polícia e informado que homens estranhos, trajando armaduras coloridas, tinham atacado a casa. Imediatamente as autoridades souberam do que se tratava e já estavam tentando entrar em contato com o Santuário, quando Dohko os procurou na delegacia de Tinos.

Como Mestre do Santuário, ele tinha prerrogativas de chefe de Estado, uma vez que o local era, de certa forma, similar ao Vaticano (1): um país minúsculo incrustado em Atenas.

Ele explicou que o incidente se tratava de uma questão interna do Santuário, uma retaliação ao sequestro e tentativa de assassinato de duas mulheres de lá e que sim, o soldado dele se excedera ao decapitar o herdeiro Solo, mas que já se encontrava detido e seria punido de acordo com as leis do Santuário. Não era de todo mentira. Dohko acreditava que Shiryu fora punido pelo próprio Julian quando quase perdeu suas duas pessoas mais queridas, castigo mais que suficiente na opinião dele. Ficou acordado então que a polícia grega não interviria na questão, apenas acompanharia os fatos de longe.

Dohko deixou a delegacia satisfeito com a resolução do caso e aproveitou para comprar alguns presentes para a neta. Quando voltou ao hospital, Shunrei e Keiko cochilavam.

– Acho que é hora de termos a nossa conversa – ele disse a Shiryu. O discípulo assentiu e acompanhou-o, deixando Kiki com as duas.

– Eu acho que o senhor vai falar da Yué – Shiryu disse, quando já estavam afastados do quarto. Dohko assentiu. – Eu estava pensando nisso... Shunrei morreria da mesma forma que ela, não é? Foi por isso que o senhor nos deu o Sangue Sagrado.

– É, foi isso.

– Eu achei que esse sangue era só uma lenda como as que o senhor costumava me contar.

– As lendas têm sempre algum fundo de verdade. Você sabe disso. Mas eu lhes dei o sangue porque era minha missão proteger Shunrei. Também o era proteger Yué, mas eu não consegui. Fiquei tão transtornado, que não pude fazer nada... É normal quando se é jovem. Veja você como mesmo ficou quando recebeu a notícia...

Shiryu intrigou-se com a explicação de Dohko.

– As duas faziam parte da sua... missão? – ele questionou. Dohko sorriu.

– O que Athena carrega na mão direita?

– O báculo que representa a deusa Nike. E a estátua de Athena carrega uma pequenina estátua alada também...

– Pois é, sempre que Athena vem à terra, Nike vem com ela. Eu não tenho conhecimento das outras, mas Yué foi a que veio na minha época. E Shunrei a que veio na sua. Coube a mim cuidar de ambas. Quando Yué nasceu, eu li nas estrelas que ela seria minha esposa. Depois, quando ela cresceu, bom, você sabe a história, ficamos juntos, ela engravidou... Já quando Shunrei veio, eu esperava que, tal qual Yué, ela fosse criada pela família. Eu só estaria ali por perto para protegê-la caso fosse necessário. Mas nem sempre as coisas correm como esperamos e a mãe dela a abandonou. Então eu tive que trazê-la para minha casa. Quando você chegou, eu vi o que estava escrito para vocês...

– Isso é tão surreal – Shiryu disse, estupefato.

– Você achava mesmo que uma garota comum teria desconcentrado o Máscara da Morte só porque amava você? Ele se desconcentrou porque sentiu o cosmo emanado dela. Um cosmo cheio de amor, claro, mas um cosmo divino.

– Eu só quero saber se isso afetará alguma coisa na nossa vida? Ela vai ter alguma missão a cumprir, alguma obrigação com o Santuário?

– Não, ela não terá.

– Ótimo, pois eu não a quero envolvida nisso. Ela já passou por muito mais coisas ruins do que eu gostaria.

– E eu não sei disso? – Dohko riu. – Vamos voltar para o quarto. Se Shunrei já estiver acordada, quero que ela veja os presentes que comprei para a bebê.

Shiryu abriu um sorriso quando Dohko mencionou a menina.

– Ah, nós escolhemos o nome dela: Keiko.

Dohko abriu um grande sorriso.

– Que lindo nome! – ele exclamou. – Eu já estava mesmo me perguntando quando dariam um nome à pequena!

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Mu seguiu a ordem de Dohko e acompanhou Máscara da Morte.

– O chinês mandou você me seguir, não é? – indagou o cavaleiro de Câncer, já fora do hospital de Tinos.

Mu assentiu.

– Não podia ser mais providencial... Me leve de volta para Atenas.

– Mas é claro – concordou Mu. Recusar nem lhe passou pela cabeça. Sabia bem que era essa a intenção de Dohko quando lhe deu a ordem. Então teletransportou-se com Máscara da Morte para Rodorio. Não havia lugar melhor, as pessoas de lá estavam acostumadas com a movimentação de cavaleiros aparecendo e desaparecendo num piscar de olhos.

– Está entregue – ele disse a Máscara, que nem agradeceu e já foi correndo na direção contrária. – Ei, Máscara! – Mu gritou. – Acho melhor pelo menos mudar de roupa – disse, e só então Máscara se deu conta que estava sujo e amarfanhado. Ele não queria perder tempo subindo até sua casa zodiacal, então se banhou na casa de um conhecido e conseguiu roupas emprestadas com ele. Depois, correu para o hospital onde Fatma estava internada.

Mu voltou ao Santuário, onde todos aguardavam notícias na casa de Áries. Enquanto contava em detalhes o que tinha acontecido na casa de Julian e no hospital, ouviu as mais diversas exclamações e perguntas. Ao final, todos ficaram satisfeitos e aliviados por saberem que Saori e o bebê dela estavam bem, apesar do ferimento provocado por Julian.

A atitude drástica de Shiryu foi aprovada por uns, reprovada por outros, mas todos ficaram impressionados com o nascimento prematuro da filha dele e a quase morte de Shunrei. Ainda mais porque Mu contara que a pequenina estava bem, respirando sozinha e dormindo no quarto com a mãe. Ele explicou que foi obra do Sangue Sagrado, mas mesmo assim era comovente.

Quando o burburinho diminuiu, Shun se aproximou de Mu.

– Quando eles virão para cá? – perguntou ansioso. – Quero conhecer a filhinha de Shiryu!

– Assim que o Mestre resolver tudo em Tinos.

– Ainda faltava tanto tempo para ela nascer. Ela está mesmo bem?

– Está ótima, Shun. É bem pequenininha, mas está surpreendentemente saudável.

– E Shiryu? O que vai acontecer com ele a respeito da morte de Julian?

– Quando saí de lá, Dohko estava resolvendo isso. Mas quer saber minha opinião? Não se preocupe.

Shun queria perguntar mais coisas, mas outros cavaleiros também se aproximaram de Mu com perguntas e ele acabou desistindo.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S- _

Hospital de Atenas.

– Pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim – Fatma disse brincando quando viu Máscara da Morte entrar no quarto, mas ele manteve o semblante sério.

– Eu tive que resolver uns problemas... Trouxe uma coisa pra você. – Ele mostrou o vidro com o Sangue Sagrado. – Você tem que beber esse remédio.

Fatma olhou atentamente para o vidrinho esquisito com um restinho de líquido vermelho.

– Que remédio é esse, homem? Nunca vi nada parecido.

– É uma coisa lá do Santuário. Você precisa bebê-lo. Confia em mim?

– Eu confio, mas...

– Então vai beber?

– Sim. Me ajude.

Como ela não podia segurar o vidro, Máscara derramou o restinho do sangue na boca da enfermeira.

– Ugh... isso parece sangue! – ela resmungou, mas engoliu tudo.

– Parece, mas não é – ele despistou. – Engula tudo.

Fatma fez o que ele disse. Máscara ficou olhando para ela, expectante. A moça percebeu sua ansiedade e brincou:

– O que é, Máscara? Você arrumou um negócio milagroso com algum curandeiro doido?

Máscara não respondeu, continuou calado, sério, observando-a. Depois de alguns minutos, viu a expressão de Fatma mudar.

– Me sinto estranha – ela afirmou. – Meu corpo parece estar formigando...

O cavaleiro então tocou a mão dela e viu a enfermeira sobressaltar-se ao sentir o toque.

– Eu estou sentindo? – ela indagou, mexendo a mão, virando-a e segurando a de Máscara da Morte.

– É, você está – ele disse, e finalmente sorriu.

Continua...

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

(1) O Vaticano, ou Estado da Cidade do Vaticano, é uma cidade-estado localizada em Roma. É um ente soberano de Direito Público Internacional, com força militar própria (a Guarda Suíça). Comparei o Santuário ao Vaticano nesse sentido, de ser reconhecido internacionalmente como um Estado e ter sua própria força 'policial'.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Hey, people! Voltei! _

_Dessa vez nem demorou tanto, hein? As coisas estão bem corridas por aqui, mas na medida do possível estou colocando as fics para andar. _

_Beijos meus e da Keiko a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic! _

_Chii_


	9. Chapter 9

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo IX**

Com o impasse policial resolvido, uma vez que foi reconhecido o direito do povo do Santuário resolver seus próprios assuntos, os cavaleiros prepararam-se para deixar a ilha.

Saori sentia-se bem e recebeu alta, tal qual Shunrei, cuja cirurgia estava quase cicatrizada devido ao efeito do Sangue Sagrado. Um iate de propriedade da Fundação Graad aportou em Tinos e eles embarcaram, acompanhados por Eli e Christos. Shiryu notou a ausência de Máscara da Morte e Mu. Perguntou por eles a Dohko, que afirmou tê-los enviado de volta primeiro ao Santuário para que levassem as notícias. Shiryu pensou que teria sido mais fácil telefonar, mas não questionou.

A viagem de volta corria tranquilamente e finalmente Saori e Shunrei puderam conversar direito.

– Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – disse a deusa. Ainda se sentia culpada por tudo ter chegado a um ponto crítico que envolveu tanta gente e quase levou à morte de Shunrei e da filha que ela esperava. No fundo, Saori sabia que não estava em suas mãos o controle da situação, mesmo assim não conseguia evitar a sensação de culpa.

– O que importa é que nós e nossos bebês estamos bem – Shunrei lhe disse. Keiko estava nos braços de Saori, enquanto ela ajustava uma das roupinhas que o mestre deu.

– Sim, é verdade. – Saori levou uma mão ao ventre. – Eles são a parte mais importante disso tudo. Seiya me falou sobre o Sangue. Fico feliz por Dohko ter tido a sagacidade de usá-lo. Seria muito triste se ele não o tivesse feito.

Shunrei assentiu. Também estava feliz, grata e pronta para esquecer tudo e seguir adiante.

Quando chegaram ao Santuário, elas foram recebidas pelos cavaleiros com aplausos emocionados. A deusa estava de volta ao seu lugar, trazendo consigo a mulher que simbolizava Nike, uma novidade que eles não esperavam.

Por ser a casa mais próxima, a comemoração pelo retorno foi em Áries mesmo. Todos os criados se uniram e, em tempo recorde, prepararam um banquete para o jantar. Os cavaleiros buscaram as mesas e cadeiras de plástico do refeitório e puseram-nas no salão principal da casa e todos puderam desfrutar da refeição.

Com a permissão da deusa, Eli e Christos também puderam entrar na casa e participar da festa. A camareira gostou da permissão, pois assim teria a chance de conversar com Camus.

Shun cumprimentou Shiryu com um abraço e foi conhecer a filhinha dele, que estava no colo de Shunrei.

– Agora você é papai, meu amigo! – ele disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Shiryu.

– Sim, e ela é um milagre – Shiryu disse. – Não é linda a minha princesa?

Shun concordou e tocou a cabecinha da menina, que se mexeu levemente com o toque.

– E esse macacão vermelho? – ele perguntou sorrindo, admirado com o gracioso macacãozinho vermelho que Keiko usava.

– Foi presente do avô – Shiryu disse. – Vermelho é bom, traz boa sorte, saúde, faz a energia fluir. Mas o importante é que ela ficou uma graça!

Eiri também se aproximou para conhecer a pequenina.

– Mas quem diria que essa mocinha nasceria agora, hein Shunrei? – ela disse.

– Pois é – Shunrei concordou. – Nunca imaginaria. Felizmente deu tudo certo. Em breve será a vez da sua pequena.

– Sim, é verdade. Já estou tão ansiosa... Só o Mu consegue me acalmar!

– Ainda bem que ele consegue! – ela disse e as duas riram. Depois, Shunrei completou: – Vou rezar para que tudo dê certo.

– Obrigada – Eiri agradeceu. – Ainda faltam dois meses, daqui até lá você já vai ter experiência com a Keiko. Se eu precisar de ajuda, vou saber para onde correr.

– Claro, Eiri. Conte comigo.

As atenções de todos se dividiam entre a deusa e Keiko, mas a certa altura da festa, chegaram duas pessoas que se tornaram o centro das atenções: Máscara da Morte e Fatma, esta andando normalmente. Dohko sorriu satisfeito ao vê-los.

– Podemos participar da festa? – Máscara perguntou, mas seu tom não era muito amigável.

– Lógico! Sejam bem-vindos! – Dohko lhes disse, depois aumentou o tom de voz e prosseguiu: – Pessoal, se temos festa hoje, é porque esse homem fez a coisa certa.

Seguiram-se aplausos que deixaram Máscara da Morte encabulado. Shiryu se aproximou dele.

– Mais uma vez, muito obrigado. Sem você, nada disso teria sido possível. Eu teria perdido as duas sem sequer saber onde estavam.

– De nada – ele respondeu, mas não perdeu a chance de dizer a Shiryu e Dohko o que pensava de verdade. – Fico feliz por ter sido útil, mas vejam a Fatma curada. Vocês podiam tê-la ajudado muito antes e, no entanto, deixaram-na sofrer. É desse tipo de justiça que você falou quando me deu sermão, Shiryu? O que é bom e justo só vale para a sua esposa?

– Máscara, deixa isso pra lá – Fatma pediu.

– Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, Máscara – justificou-se Shiryu. – Shunrei e eu recebemos do Mestre no nosso casamento e guardamos numa gaveta sem saber.

Dohko também interveio:

– Eu não espero que você entenda as minhas razões, Máscara.

– É, eu não vou entender nunca.

– O importante é que agora eu estou bem, não é mesmo? – Fatma disse, tentando amenizar o clima entre os dois. – Dohko, eu sou muito grata por tudo que fez por mim. Não tem importância essa história do remédio milagroso. Ele veio na hora certa.

– Pra mim tem importância – Máscara insistiu.

– Esqueça isso – Fatma pediu. – Vamos comemorar, Máscara. Só isso importa.

Máscara queria bater de frente com o Mestre outra vez, confrontá-lo, humilhá-lo, mostrar a todos o quanto ele era egoísta. Entretanto, sabia que já tinha ultrapassado os limites em Tinos e achou melhor conter-se, embora isso lhe exigisse um esforço enorme. Além do mais, não queria aborrecer Fatma.

– Podemos conhecer sua filhinha? – Fatma perguntou quando os ânimos se acalmaram, e viu os olhos de Shiryu brilharem. Ele assentiu e pediu que o acompanhassem até onde Shunrei estava.

– Muito obrigada, Máscara – Shunrei disse. – Keiko e eu devemos nossas vidas a você.

Máscara forçou um sorriso, enquanto Fatma olhava a menina com curiosidade profissional.

– Já vi bebezinhos pequenos assim, mas na incubadora, cheios de aparelhos. Respirando sozinha como ela? Nunca vi.

– Ela tomou o mesmo negócio que você tomou – Máscara explicou, tentando parecer indiferente.

– Ah, sim. Agora entendi. O negócio mágico... só podia ser...

Shina também compareceu à festa. Cumprimentou Saori formalmente, deu uma olhada rápida em Keiko e manteve-se afastada de todos depois disso. Ela sentia um misto de raiva e decepção por ver Saori e Seiya juntos, felizes, ele sendo cuidadoso e amoroso com ela. Ao mesmo tempo, pensava em Dohko, no beijo que tinham trocado dias atrás, do qual ela tinha gostado apesar de tudo.(1)

Dohko notou e foi até ela. Os dois deixaram o salão e quando voltaram, muitos minutos depois, estavam de mãos dadas, fato que não passou despercebido pela maioria dos presentes.

– Com certeza seremos um dos assuntos do diário de fofocas desse lugar – Shina cochichou.

– Deixe que falem – ele retrucou alegremente. – O que importa é que estamos felizes, não é?

Depois de algumas horas, Saori começou a demonstrar algum cansaço.

– Bom, pessoal, está na hora de subir – ela disse. – Não se esqueçam de que estou operada. Amanhã teremos mais tempo para conversar.

Então, o cavaleiro pegou a deusa no colo e, sob os aplausos dos demais presentes, saiu de Áries e subiu as Doze Casas.

Lá em cima, colocou Saori na cama e ficou ao lado, em silêncio, acarinhando-a, sentindo-se feliz por finalmente tudo estar bem.

– Será que o nosso filho é menino ou menina? – ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. Sabia que Seiya pensava na mesma coisa.

– Não sei por que, mas acho que é menino – ele disse.

– Pois eu acho que é menina – discordou Saori. – Mas na verdade, não importa muito. Só quero que nasça saudável.

– Bom, eu também – ele disse. – Espero que não tenhamos mais surpresas ruins.

– Sim, meu querido, apenas surpresas boas!

– Ah, eu estou pensando numa coisa... se você concordar, quero que Seika venha para cá. Não vamos voltar mesmo pro Japão, né?

– Provavelmente não, então faça com que ela venha, sim. Será muito bem recebida.

– E onde ela poderia morar? Sabe, acho que não dá para ela morar aqui nos seus aposentos.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Em breve nem mesmo nós estaremos aqui. Esses aposentos não são adequados para criar nosso bebê. Vou mandar fazer uma casa para nós no condomínio.

– Bom saber! Então vou ligar para ela agora mesmo!

Na casa de Áries, a festa estava chegando ao fim. Nicoletta Madonna também estava lá e, quando quase todos já tinham ido embora, ela recebeu uma missão especial: arrumar o cabelo de Shunrei. Prontamente a cabeleireira pegou a tesoura e acertou a parte de trás, que ficou na altura da nuca, e deixou a parte da frente um pouco mais comprida. Quando se olhou no espelho, Shunrei gostou bastante do resultado. Ainda preferia ter cabelos longos, mas já que não tinha opção, ficou feliz por pelo menos ter um corte bonito. Quando perguntou o preço do serviço, Nicoletta se recusou a cobrar.

– Assim não vou pedir mais nada a você, Nicoletta – Shunrei disse.

– Da próxima vez você me paga, sim? Não se preocupe com isso. Foi brinde.

– Muito obrigada.

– Ehr... eu queria pedir uma coisa. Será que eu poderia ver sua filhinha de perto? – ela pediu, meio sem jeito. Sempre gostou de crianças e sonhava em algum dia adotar uma. – Fiquei só olhando de longe porque sei lá, talvez vocês se incomodassem se eu ficasse olhando perto demais.

– Que nada! Ela está com Shiryu, vamos lá.

As duas foram até Keiko e Nicoletta olhou-a intrigada.

– Quer pegar? – perguntou Shiryu.

– Ah, não, não. Ela é pequena demais.

– Pega, é fácil – instigou Shunrei, enquanto ajudava Shiryu a colocar Keiko no colo de Nicoletta.

– Ai, minha Santa Cher! – ela exclamou com a pequena nos braços. – Miudinha, né? – indagou e ficou se imaginando cuidando de uma coisinha pequena como Keiko. Seria um desafio, mas ela sabia que podia dar conta. O ideal era que fosse com um marido, mas não importava, sempre tinha se virado sozinha mesmo. Não seria diferente quando adotasse seu filho. Para isso, só precisava ter um canto certo pra morar, se ajeitar na vida, abrir seu próprio salão de beleza. Talvez Máscara da Morte até aceitasse ser padrinho da criança.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No dia seguinte, Saori mandou chamar Dohko.

– Pois não, senhorita – Dohko disse, respeitosamente curvando-se diante dela.

– Preciso muito conversar com você – ela disse. – O que acharia se eu dissesse que quero me casar?

– Acharia uma maravilha, ora essa!

– Não fale como amigo, Dohko. Fale como mestre. Eu não deveria me casar, não é?

– Bom, se formos levar tudo ao pé da letra, não poderia nem estar grávida... Mas sabe, os tempos são outros. Pessoalmente, não vejo problemas em vê-la casada, criando um ou mais filhos, sendo uma mulher de negócios, ou qualquer outra coisa. Acredito e sempre acreditarei que é possível conciliar as coisas.

– Não acha que eu me afastaria da minha missão?

– De forma alguma.

– Fico feliz por ouvir isso, Dohko. Feliz e aliviada. Tinha medo de estar fazendo algo muito errado. Nos últimos meses tudo que eu senti foi medo. Julian me atormentava de todas as formas possíveis. Eu tinha medo do que ele podia fazer aos meus cavaleiros, como de fato fez com Shiryu ao sequestrar Shunrei e quase matá-la. Todo mundo dizia que ele não podia fazer nada, mas você viu o que ele fez. Não fosse sua intervenção teríamos duas mortes. Talvez quatro, contando comigo e com meu bebê. Julian estava completamente louco e estava começando a me enlouquecer também...

– Ainda bem que tudo se resolveu da melhor maneira possível e eu tenho minha netinha viva.

– Ah, sim! Como foi a primeira noite dela na casa?

– Aquela danadinha em miniatura é a coisinha mais perfeita que eu já vi, mas troca o dia pela noite e não deixa ninguém dormir!

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

No final do dia, as meninas de Agatha desembarcaram em Atenas e foram para o Santuário. Agatha as recebeu na entrada do lugar e levou-as até a casa de Gêmeos. Para tanto, passaram por Áries e Touro, onde Violet ficou. Aldebaran tinha ido à faculdade, mas ela ficou esperando ansiosamente pelo retorno do namorado. Em Gêmeos, os dois quartos principais já eram usados por Saga e Kanon, então eles improvisaram um lugar para as meninas no salão principal. Insatisfeita com isso, Rose resolveu pedir a Lily para ficar na casa do marido dela, onde certamente havia um quarto vago. Celina e Angélica decidiram ficar em Gêmeos mesmo, mas quiseram subir apenas para ver como Lily estava. Celina se animou. Teria de passar por Câncer para isso e ia gostar de rever Máscara da Morte. O cavaleiro não estava em casa, mas ela deu de cara com Fatma. As duas tiveram uma conversa breve, mas levemente hostil, e a enfermeira deixou bem claro que o que quer que Celina tivesse com ele, estava acabado. A portuguesa não se deu por vencida e deixou a casa depois de dizer "isso é que nós vamos ver".

Na casa de Escorpião, Lily as recebeu com alegria. As meninas notaram que ela nem parecia a mesma. Estava bonita, levemente maquiada, com um belo corte de cabelo, unhas bem feitas, esmaltadas com um tom de rosa muito elegante. Além disso, usava um vestido ajustado, bonito, bem diferente das roupas folgadas que ela costumava usar. Enfim, era uma nova Lily. Enquanto colocavam os assunto em dia, Rose notou também a mudança na voz da irmã. Antes ela quase não abria a boca e quando o fazia, falava baixo, quase pra dentro. Agora não, ela falava claramente, com segurança, projetando a voz. E quando o criado apareceu na sala perguntando se devia servir o jantar, ela disse-lhe firmemente que sim, pois Milo teria aula até as dez da noite e faria apenas um lanche quando chegasse. Celina e Angélica ficaram felizes com a mudança, Rose, entretanto, custava a acreditar.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Dias depois...

Lima, Peru.

O detetive Estebán trouxe o primeiro relatório para Ikki: depois de sair do hospital, Esmeralda tinha passado alguns meses dormindo numa casa de apoio para moradores de rua. Saiu de lá levada por uma senhora que os atuais responsáveis pelo local não souberam identificar. Disseram apenas que ela informou estar procurando uma mocinha para ser empregada doméstica.

Ikki encheu-se novamente de esperança. Se Esmeralda virou doméstica, era porque estava bem de saúde. Ele pagou a semana de trabalho a Estebán satisfeito com o serviço e ainda deu-lhe um bônus. Não se importava realmente com dinheiro e bens materiais, tanto que tinha deixado o apartamento e o carro para trás, mas sentiu-se realmente agradecido por ter herdado parte do dinheiro do velho Kido. Não teria desistido de procurá-la jamais, daria um jeito, mas sem a facilidade do dinheiro seria muito mais difícil.

Quando Estebán deixou o hotel, Ikki resolveu caminhar pela cidade. Andou pelas ruas atentamente, perscrutando cada rosto que via, procurando neles a sua Esmeralda. Entrou em todo supermercado que viu, pois ela podia estar ali, em qualquer um deles, fazendo compras para a patroa. Sentia-se leve e esperançoso como poucas vezes na vida. Sentia que estava perto, muito perto de encontrá-la.

Continua...

* * *

><p>(1) Isso aconteceu na fic "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos".<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oi, pessoal!<em>

_Eu voltei e a Seika também vai voltar! kkkkkkk Na boa, eu quase esqueci dela... Nessa fic não dá mais, mas anda quero ser justa com ela e Seiya e fazer uma boa história sobre o reencontro deles. _

_Nem tinha pensado nisso, mas a Nina deu a ideia e eu a abracei: Nicoletta tinha que arrumar o corte da Shu! Nada mais perfeitoooo! De quebra, ainda coloquei nossa queridona sentindo seu instinto maternal aflorar! Será que a Nic arranjará um pai para o futuro filhote dela? Façam suas apostas!_

_Algumas coisas foram apenas mencionadas (o reencontro de Eli e Camus, a chegada das meninas de Agatha, Dohko e Shina se entendendo, entre outras...) porque o lugar delas é em "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos". A ideia é detalhar tudo lá!_

_É isso!_

_Beijinsss_

_Chii _


	10. Chapter 10

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

Capítulo X

Três meses depois.

Com a falta de identificação do responsável por começar o fogo no condomínio e a posterior morte do mandante, o inquérito foi arquivado. A maioria das casas não teve danos na estrutura e precisava de reparos simples, o que facilitou o andamento da reconstrução e a volta dos moradores para lá.

Saori aproveitou a obra para realizar modificações no condomínio. O local acabou ganhando uma segunda rua, com novas casas para os cavaleiros de bronze e de prata remanescentes, e no final dessa rua começou a ser construída a casa que pertencerá à milionária. Ela não queria nada exuberante ou luxuoso, apenas uma casa grande, confortável e arejada. Não desejava criar o filho no Santuário, portanto o condomínio seria o lugar perfeito para ele. Mais que tudo, Saori queria que seu filho tivesse uma infância normal, que tivesse amiguinhos, brincasse na rua, corresse, e eventualmente ralasse o joelho como qualquer criança. Estava decidida a não dar ao filho a vida de princesa que teve, pois sabia melhor que ninguém o quanto aquela vida podia ser ruim.

Às autoridades, Dohko apresentou um relatório onde informou que Shiryu permaneceria no Santuário cumprindo pena de trabalhos forçados por causa do assassinato do herdeiro Solo. Por conta disso, Shiryu e Shunrei tinham resolvido ficar em Atenas por tempo indeterminado. A saúde de Keiko também fora considerada quando os dois decidiram ficar. A menina estava mais forte e tinha mudado bastante nos últimos meses, perdendo um pouco da aparência de bebê prematuro, mas eles ainda não se sentiam seguros para fazê-la enfrentar uma viagem longa. Aproveitando-se disso, Dohko instigou-o a participar ativamente da vida do Santuário, quase como um assessor, embora houvesse quem apostasse que na verdade ele preparava seu sucessor. De certa forma, era verdade. Dohko gostaria de ver Shiryu sendo Mestre e sabia que ele era capaz, mas por enquanto esperava apenas que ele se convencesse a ficar de vez na Grécia. Não era segredo que o dourado queria muito ter os três sempre por perto, principalmente para acompanhar o desenvolvimento de Keiko. Adorava ter a neta em casa. Divertia-se cuidando dela e mal podia esperar pela fase em que ela aprenderá a andar e falar.

Além disso, ele gostava de ver Shunrei fazendo companhia a Saori. Enquanto ele e Shiryu cumpriam suas funções no Santuário, Shunrei e Keiko costumavam receber a visita da deusa, que já exibia uma barriga de cinco meses. A mudança em Saori era imensa. O medo irracional que tinha quando Julian era vivo deu lugar a uma alegria singela que ela encontrou no amor de Seiya, na amizade de Shunrei e nas pequenas coisas do dia a dia.

– Fico imaginando como é meu bebê – Saori disse a Shunrei numa das visitas. – Keiko nasceu com quase o tempo que ele tem agora. Acho que agora ele tem mais ou menos a aparência dela naquela época. E veja só como ela mudou! Agora já tem cabelo, a pele está mais forte, já ganhou peso. Ela está tão linda, Shunrei. Acho que se parece um pouco com o pai.

– Também acho, mas ele diz que se parece comigo.

– E eu adoro as roupas coloridas que ela usa. Seiya disse que vai copiar você e comprar roupas assim para o nosso filho.

Shunrei riu. Era verdade. Keiko estava quase sempre de vermelho, rosa forte, às vezes lilás. Também tinha muitas roupinhas estampadas.

– Eu gosto muito de cor, mas parte da culpa é do avô! – ela disse. – Ele gosta de vê-la com cores alegres e sempre traz roupinhas e tecidos diferentes que eu nem sei onde ele arruma. Dia desses ele apareceu com um pano estampado com uns lagartos sorridentes para eu fazer um vestido. Shiryu ficou meio indignado no começo, porque ele ficava chamando nossa filha de 'lagartinha', mas depois acabou achando engraçado.

– Dohko é sempre tão espirituoso – riu a deusa. – Espero que ele presenteie meu bebê com alguma coisa nesse estilo.

– Fique despreocupada, ele o fará. E se não o fizer, o Seiya fará. Aposto.

As duas começaram a rir imaginando as peripécias que Seiya aprontaria com o filho.

Shun também acabou ficando no Santuário por tempo indefinido. Ele e June passaram a ser os responsáveis pela organização e restauração do arquivo do Santuário.

– Caiu como uma luva essa história de mexer no arquivo – June disse quando Shun lhe deu a notícia. – Se houver alguma coisa sobre mim, nós descobriremos.

– Fui eu que pedi ao Mestre – Shun revelou. – Você quer descobrir a verdade sobre sua origem, não quer? Saga disse que os documentos tinham se perdido. Vamos descobrir se é verdade. Dohko me falou que há muita coisa espalhada em várias salas, tudo bagunçado e parcialmente deteriorado, mas se houver algo, nós encontraremos.

June abraçou-o e beijou-o entusiasmada e agradecida.

– Ah, Shun, você é demais! – ela disse. – Eu não teria pensado nisso. Mas me diga, tem certeza de que não se incomoda em mudar-se para cá e deixar tudo no Japão, seu apartamento, a escola?

– Tenho – ele respondeu convicto. – Não sou apegado a coisas materiais e posso terminar meus estudos aqui. Não muda nada, continuo sonhando com a medicina. E sabe, June... eu sei que é cedo e que nós somos muito jovens, mas estou pensando que devíamos nos casar...

A declaração pegou June de surpresa. Embora fosse o que ela quisesse há muito, não imaginou que esse também fosse o desejo de Shun.

– Bom, eu caso agora mesmo se quiser! – ela disse, empolgada.

Shun sorriu. Tinha certeza de que June se entusiasmaria com a ideia de casar-se.

– Vamos descobrir o que temos de fazer, organizar as coisas, ver a papelada... – ele disse. – Assim que nossa casa no condomínio ficar pronta, nos casamos. Só espero que quando acontecer o Ikki já tenha voltado dessa viagem que ele fez.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Noruega.

Hyoga passou o dia gravando cenas de batalha extenuantes. Dispensou dublês em todas elas, surpreendendo o diretor e a equipe com as técnicas demonstradas. Dava saltos incríveis, quase não aparentava cansaço e possuía uma resistência surpreendente ao frio. Enquanto os outros atores e a equipe técnica se agasalhavam fortemente, ele andava com roupas leves mesmo sob a neve intensa.

No final do dia de gravação, quando já estava no hotel preparando-se para dormir, sentiu alguém comunicar-se com seu cosmo.

"Hyoga, sua filha vai nascer", Mu avisava.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

23 de maio de 1991.

Eiri tinha começado a sentir as contrações pouco depois do jantar e Mu levou-a para o hospital. A médica que a examinou explicou que o parto ainda demoraria e deu-lhe remédios para estimular a dilatação. Eiri sofria com as dores, mas Mu começou a emanar sua energia cósmica, procurando acalmá-la e amenizar a dor. Logo surtiu efeito.

– Assim está bem melhor – Eiri disse, suspirando de alívio enquanto era confortada por Mu. – Como ela está?

– Está assustada com o que está acontecendo – Mu respondeu. – Mas está bem. É normal que fique assim, ela está sendo expulsa do lugarzinho seguro que ela conhece para vir ao desconhecido.

– Você me avisa se ela começar a sofrer aqui dentro?

– Claro, meu bem. Não se preocupe. Agora você só precisa manter-se calma para que corra tudo bem.

Não tardou para que Hyoga chegasse. Veio da Noruega na velocidade da luz. Parecia ofegante, mas na verdade estava nervoso. Respirou fundo muitas vezes até sentir-se calmo o suficiente para entrar no quarto onde Eiri estava.

– Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou ao entrar. Mu estava ao lado da cama, com uma das mãos sobre a barriga de Eiri.

– Hyoga... – Eiri sussurrou. Por um momento, ela ainda sentiu aquela pontinha de raiva irracional e pensou em pedir que ele saísse, mas decidiu que não era justo. Ele era o pai, e se tinha vindo, era porque se importava com a filha.

Hyoga aproximou-se. Só então Eiri respondeu sua pergunta.

– Sim, está tudo bem.

Os dois homens aguardaram um de cada lado da cama, confortando Eiri na medida do possível, uma vez que as dores aumentavam. Quando finalmente chegou a hora, a médica quis saber quem ia acompanhar o parto. Hyoga deu a vez a Mu, que insistiu para que ficassem os dois na sala de parto. Explicaram à doutora que um era o pai biológico e o outro era o marido de Eiri, Diante da situação incomum, a médica acabou cedendo.

O parto natural foi relativamente rápido e os dois pais emocionaram-se na hora em que a médica tirou a menina de dentro de Eiri.

– É uma menina – a médica anunciou o que eles já sabiam, e mostrou-a aos dois pais e a Eiri.

– Ela é tão linda! – Eiri murmurou emocionada, acariciando a filha ainda coberta pelos resquícios do parto.

Depois, quando a levaram para o banho, Hyoga acompanhou-a, enquanto Mu ficou com Eiri. A menina tinha bom peso e era saudável, e a cabecinha tinha só uma leve penugem loira. Ela abriu os olhinhos brevemente e Hyoga viu que eram azuis como os dele. Podiam mudar de cor no futuro, mas ele esperava que não. Queria de verdade que ela tivesse seus olhos. Ele ficou olhando-a e depois de um tempo achou que ela não se parecia em nada com ele ou com Eiri, mas lembrava muito sua falecida mãe.

"Será mesmo que eu ainda me lembro dela como era ou a imagem está se perdendo com o tempo?", ele se perguntou, sentindo um medo intimidador. Tinha superado a fase de lamentar exageradamente a perda da mãe, mas não queria esquecê-la de forma alguma.

Depois do banho, a enfermeira deixou que ele segurasse a filha.

– Minha princesinha... – Hyoga murmurou, aninhando-a junto ao peito. Ele sentia uma ternura inexplicável e quase um calor, como se a garotinha aquecesse seu coração frio e fechado para as coisas do amor. – Espero que a vida seja boa para você, meu bem.

Ele mesmo levou-a até Eiri, que àquela altura já estava de volta ao quarto, e colocou-a nos braços dela. A mãe acariciou a filha sob os olhares embevecidos de Mu e Hyoga. Com a ajuda da enfermeira, levou-a ao seio e amamentou-a pela primeira vez.

– Saí da locação do filme às pressas, nem trouxe os presentes dela – Hyoga disse. – Estava com algumas coisas lá no set, mas na hora da correria acabei esquecendo.

– O importante é que você veio – Eiri disse, enquanto amamentava a filha.

– Eu sempre disse a você que me importava, Eiri. Sempre.

– Agora eu estou vendo que sim. Deu tudo certo, ela é saudável, linda e perfeita, vocês dois estão comigo... Não tenho do que me queixar. Estou muito, muito feliz.

– Eu também – Mu disse. O cavaleiro de ouro achou que se sentiria meio perdido ali com a presença de Hyoga, mas na verdade o que sentia era uma cumplicidade com ele, como se pudessem de fato dividir o papel de pai da menina.

– Eu sei que sim – Hyoga disse. – Fico tranquilo porque sei que nos meus momentos de ausência, os quais espero que sejam poucos, você vai ser um bom pai para ela.

– Farei o melhor que eu puder, Hyoga. Tenha certeza disso.

Depois de paparicarem a pequenina, os três chegaram a um impasse: como chamariam a menina? Eiri queria chamá-la Agnes, enquanto Hyoga obviamente queria dar a ela o nome de sua mãe, Natássia. Mu também tinha um nome preferido: Eithne. Eiri já sabia disso, mas na hora ele preferiu não se manifestar e deixar que os dois resolvessem a questão. No futuro, quando tivesse uma filha sua, colocaria o nome preferido.

– Está bem – Hyoga concordou com Eiri, pondo fim ao impasse. Queria mesmo que ela tivesse o nome de sua mãe, mas decidiu evitar confrontar Eiri nesse momento delicado. – Agnes é um bom nome. Amanhã logo cedo eu sairei para registrá-la.

Ele concordou, mas sua expressão de decepção foi tão comovente que Eiri não resistiu e resolveu fazer a vontade dele.

– Natássia também é um bom nome – ela disse. – Ela vai gostar de ter o nome da avó.

Hyoga sorriu de uma forma que Eiri jamais tinha visto. Pareceu-lhe um sorriso de criança, como os que ela via todos os dias no orfanato, um sorriso puro, natural, desprovido de qualquer dissimulação ou afetação.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Lima, Peru.

Depois de relatórios semanais sem grandes progressos, Estebán finalmente traz um promissor. O detetive tinha descoberto que a tal mulher que levou Esmeralda na verdade era uma conhecida dona de um prostíbulo da cidade. Esmeralda passou algum tempo no local, mas saiu de lá há alguns meses. Continuou investigando e descobriu que muito provavelmente ela tinha sido levada por um senhor residente em um povoado localizado nos arredores de Cusco.

– Nós vamos para lá – Ikki disse, sentindo-se esperançoso outra vez.

A viagem de carro levaria mais de vinte horas, então os dois partiram de avião no dia seguinte, e o detetive começou suas diligências imediatamente após o pouso. Em poucos dias, Estebán localizou uma moça que se encaixava na descrição de Esmeralda. Ela tinha chegado há poucos meses e vivia na zona rural, no sítio de um casal idoso, ajudando-os nas tarefas diárias. Entretanto, investigando mais a fundo Estebán, descobriu que corria o boato de que o homem a tinha trazido de Lima para ser sua amante.

Assim que Estebán entregou esse relatório, Ikki alugou um carro e partiu para lá com o detetive. No sítio, um velhote de aparência suja e amarfanhada os recebeu com desconfiança. Ao vê-lo, Ikki não pôde evitar compará-lo com o antigo dono de Esmeralda na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Era só um pouco mais novo e robusto, mas a sujeira e a expressão eram as mesmas.

– O que querem aqui? – ele berrou, brandindo a vassoura que usava para varrer a frente da casa.

– Precisamos falar com sua empregada – Estebán tomou a frente, temendo que Ikki, em sua ânsia, estragasse tudo.

– O que quer com ela? – o homem retrucou, ainda áspero e desconfiado.

– É um assunto importante, do interesse dela.

– Que tipo de assunto?

– Eu sou advogado de um parente dela que faleceu – mentiu Estebán. Sabia que dinheiro sempre era o único assunto interessante para atrair a atenção de pessoas como aquele homem, e viu satisfeito os olhos dele brilharem ao mencionar 'la plata'.

– Ela está na roça, quebrando milho. – O tom dele já havia mudado, embora ainda estivesse ligeiramente desconfiado. – Eu levo vocês lá.

Estebán sorriu discretamente para Ikki e os dois acompanharam o homem até a parte da propriedade onde ficava o milharal.

A cada passo, Ikki sentia o coração aos saltos. Se Esteban estivesse certo, era sua Esmeralda quem estaria ali adiante. A única vez na vida em que sentiu as pernas fraquejarem tanto foi quando ela tinha sido "morta". Agora sentia o mesmo, mas pelo motivo oposto.

No milharal, eles logo avistaram uma moça vestida com um traje típico peruano: o vestido preto, bordado com flores de tons alegres, cor-de-rosa e verde-cana principalmente. Ikki achou que devia ser um vestido bonito quando era novo, mas agora não passava de um trapo imundo.

De costas para eles e alheia à movimentação, a moça arrancava o milho dos pés e punha numa cesta.

– Esmeralda! – chamou o homem. Ikki precisou firmar-se para não cair de joelhos ao ouvir o nome. – Tem um doutor advogado querendo falar com você.

Ela virou-se lentamente, assustada, com o olhar voltado para o chão. Naqueles segundos, milhões de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça. O que um advogado podia querer com ela? Não tinha notícias da família desde que fora mandada como escrava para Ilha da Rainha da Morte e achava muito improvável que eles a estivessem procurando, ainda mais naquela distância. Tinha feito algo errado quando estava em Lima? A prostituição? Mas já estava tão longe de lá...

Quando ergueu o olhar e viu Ikki ao lado do suposto advogado, ela deixou cair a espiga que tinha na mão. Não conseguia acreditar nos próprios olhos.

– I-Ikki... – ela murmurou, estupefata.

Ele também não conseguia acreditar. Susteve a respiração com medo de que o ar que saía dos seus pulmões pudesse fazer a imagem de Esmeralda sumir. Ela estava mudada. Agora tinha um rosto ainda mais castigado pela vida dura que levou nos anos em que viveu nas ruas. Sua aparência era a de uma mulher de mais de trinta anos, não dos dezessete que tinha. A pele perdeu o viço e os cabelos, o brilho. Os olhos verdes, entretanto, continuavam lá, e apenas eles ainda conservavam algo daquela antiga Esmeralda, alento de Ikki na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e seu único amor.

Ikki não acreditava em Deus ou num poder superior ao do cosmo. Nem mesmo na deusa que seguia ele acreditava plenamente. Sozinha, sem a ajuda dele e dos amigos, ela não teria sido capaz de fazer nada. Era a força de humanos como ele quem lhe garantia a supremacia sobre os deuses que queriam tomar a terra. Havia algo ainda maior? Algo que criou o homem e lhe definiu o destino? Nunca tinha acreditado nisso.

Entretanto, agora sentia que alguma força superior conspirou para que ele e Esmeralda se reencontrassem. Não sabia se podia chamar isso de Deus ou de poder divino, mas definitivamente havia algo.

Ele queria correr até ela, mas as pernas não respondiam como ele esperava, então andou devagar, calculando cada passo, buscando manter o controle. Quando chegou perto dela, levantou a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto. Esmeralda chorava e ele, gentilmente, aparou-lhe as lágrimas.

– Eu não posso acreditar – ela murmurou e abraçou-o desesperadamente, quase como se quisesse se esconder nos braços dele.

– Eu sinto muito, Esmeralda. Se eu soubesse que você estava viva, teria movido o mundo para encontrá-la. Chega dessa vida. Eu vou cuidar de você. Nós vamos embora daqui, se você quiser.

– É o que eu mais quero – ela murmurou.

O dono do sítio assistia à cena com desconfiança.

– Quem é esse? – ele perguntou a Estebán.

– Ah, é um primo dela... – o detetive despistou, torcendo para que Ikki não a beijasse na boca, comprometendo a história inventada.

– E ele vai dividir a tal herança com ela, é?

– Hum... não, ele não precisa! Ele é milionário! Só queria revê-la... e levá-la.

– Levá-la? Como assim?

– É, levá-la. – Estebán resolveu provocá-lo. – Ela por acaso não é livre?

– Bom, sim, mas acho que tenho direito a uma compensação pelos meses que ficou aqui, comeu da minha comida, bebeu, teve abrigo, roupas.

– Nós vamos ressarcir o senhor de alguma forma...

– Hum, agora estamos nos entendendo.

– Quanto acha que é o suficiente?

O homem ficou pensativo e pareceu fazer contas.

– Ela me deve uns dez mil.

– Certo – Estebán concordou sem regatear para surpresa do homem, que se arrependeu de não ter pedido mais.

Ikki se aproximou deles trazendo Esmeralda consigo, agarrada firmemente ao braço dele. Ela dirigiu ao velho um olhar assustado. Temia que ele não a deixasse ir embora.

– Eu posso ir? – ela perguntou, hesitante.

– Depois que eu tiver meu dinheiro – o homem disse.

– Ele quer dez mil – Estebán cochichou com Ikki.

– Pelo que vi aqui – Ikki começou a falar –, ela pagava a moradia com trabalho. Não creio que haja alguma dívida a saldar, mas se é dinheiro que quer, eu pago. Não me importo com isso.

Ele abriu a mochila, contou dez maços de mil e entregou ao velho. Estebán o havia prevenido a levar cerca de vinte mil, só tinha gasto a metade, mas pagaria o que fosse preciso para tirar Esmeralda dali.

– Assim está bom... – o velho disse, ainda arrependido de não ter arrancado mais dinheiro dos dois homens. Esmeralda foi embora sem sequer se despedir dele e da mulher, que apareceu na porta e ficou observando tudo de longe. Ikki teve a impressão de que ela parecia aliviada com a partida da moça.

Esmeralda optou por não levar nada dali. Ikki pediu que pegasse pelo menos os documentos e ela disse que nunca teve nenhum. Entrou no carro ainda assustada e agarrando-se a ele. Pela reação dela e pelo estado em que se encontrava, ele sabia que era, no mínimo, maltratada e abusada pelo velho. Queria voltar lá e quebrar todos os ossos dele antes de partir, mas manteve o controle.

"Vida nova", pensou ele. "E sem sangue nas mãos."

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Hey!_

_EOF de volta! E com gente nova chegando e gente velha voltando!_

_Escrevi esse 'retorno' da Esmeralda em 2004 e finalmente a fic chegou nessa parte. O original era um pouco diferente, ao invés de estar num sítio no Peru, ela estava no deserto do Saara com uma tribo de beduínos... OI? Kkkkk Eu sei, não fazia o menor sentido, por isso fiz as mudanças, mas a essência do reencontro ainda é a mesma e eu amo tanto essa cena. Espero que vocês gostem também._

_E a filhota do Hyoga!? Planejada desde o original também, mas o nome não era Natássia. Eu não queria cair na escolha óbvia na época, mas acabei me rendendo. É Natássia e pronto! Ah, como acabaram me perguntando sobre a data de nascimento da Keiko lá no Face (não lembro muito bem, mas acho que foi a Franscislene), acabei colocando a data da Natássia logo. E, a propósito, Keiko nasceu em 21 de fevereiro._

_É isso!_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic!_

_Beijins!_

_Chii_


	11. Chapter 11

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

Capítulo XI

Cusco, Peru.

Ikki deixou o sítio levando Esmeralda consigo. Estebán dirigia o carro alugado, sorrindo satisfeito por ter cumprido sua missão. O japonês tinha prometido um bom dinheiro e ele estava feliz também por esse motivo.

No banco de trás do automóvel, Ikki e Esmeralda olhavam-se meio sem jeito, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, embora ambos se sentissem extremamente gratos. Durante o trajeto, ela recostou-se no peito de Ikki, usufruindo daquela sensação de segurança que nunca antes tinha experimentado.

– Aonde quer ir? – ele perguntou.

– Para qualquer lugar – ela murmurou de volta, aninhando-se melhor nos braços dele.

– Senhor Ikki – Estebán disse –, se me permite, acho que a primeira providência é irmos a um hospital. A senhorita deveria ser examinada...

O detetive achava que Esmeralda estava, no mínimo, subnutrida, e que poderia ter outros problemas de saúde devido às condições em que viveu nos últimos anos.

– E depois – continuou o detetive –, sugiro uma visita ao centro comercial. Ela precisa de roupas, objetos de higiene pessoal, essas coisas.

– Sim, tem toda a razão, Estebán – concordou Ikki. – Vamos ao hospital.

Ikki agradeceu mentalmente por Estebán estar com eles. Era bom ter alguém com a cabeça em ordem, sem estar emocionalmente envolvido na situação, pois só percebeu o óbvio agora que o detetive falou sobre o hospital: Esmeralda não parecia saudável. Tinha uma aparência macilenta e ele achava que ela sentia dor.

No hospital, foi com muito custo que ela se desvencilhou dele e se permitiu ser examinada. Enquanto ela era atendida, Ikki conversou com Estebán.

– Eu nunca terei como agradecer o que fez – ele disse, visivelmente emocionado. Aquele detetive de feições andinas, que atendia numa saleta simples no centro de Lima, fizera um milagre.

– Só fiz o meu trabalho, senhor – respondeu o homem, abaixando o olhar.

– Quando sairmos daqui, iremos ao banco para acertarmos seu pagamento.

– Claro, claro – disse, sem conseguir esconder o brilho nos olhos. – Mas o importante é que tenha conseguido realizar o trabalho. E no final das contas, foi bem menos complicado do que eu pensava.

– Ainda bem que foi, mas seu trabalho não acabou. Gostaria que continuasse conosco por um tempo. Esmeralda não tem documentos, vamos precisar de orientação e ajuda para tirá-los. Está interessado?

– Claro, senhor. Estarei à disposição.

Os dois esperaram na sala anexa ao consultório e, minutos depois, o médico voltou com Esmeralda, que imediatamente agarrou-se ao braço de Ikki. Não queria ficar sem a sensação de segurança que ele lhe passava. O médico explicou-lhes a situação dela:

– Ela tem alguns problemas – ele começou. Mantinha a testa franzida e falava num tom preocupado. – Sente dores por conta de uma infecção uterina, consequência de um aborto mal sucedido. Além disso, tem marcas de violência em vários estágios, desde antigas, até bem frescas, de dois ou três dias atrás, eu diria.

Ikki notou a desconfiança no tom do médico.

– Ela vivia como escrava – o cavaleiro começou a explicar. Não gostava nem de pensar nisso, mas era preciso falar antes que o médico tirasse conclusões precipitadas.

– A vida inteira eu vivi assim – Esmeralda tartamudeou. Depois, envergonhada, confessou baixinho que apanhava do velho e era abusada sexualmente.

– Acabamos de resgatá-la dessa situação não muito agradável – Estebán continuou. – Nem documentos ela tem.

O médico pareceu relaxar e continuou a falar sobre a condição de saúde de Esmeralda. Agora seu tom parecia bem mais amigável.

– Bom, ela também tem problemas de pele e está mal nutrida. E eu tenho razões para acreditar que existe algum problema no fígado, por isso pedirei exames mais detalhados. Não se preocupem, são coisas relativamente simples de tratar. Nada que alguns remédios, boa alimentação e carinho não possam curar.

– Ela vai ter tudo isso – Ikki disse, aliviado, e voltou-se para Esmeralda. – Vai ficar tudo bem, minha querida.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

O médico receitou-lhe medicamentos e solicitou alguns exames complementares. Do hospital, Estebán levou-os a uma farmácia. Depois, Ikki pediu-lhe que parasse no banco, onde providenciou a transferência de meio milhão de dólares para a conta do detetive.

– Isso é muito mais do que o combinado, senhor – disse o homem, não muito surpreso com a cifra. Desde que pusera os olhos em Ikki e ouvira sua história, sabia que ele seria generoso.

– É menos do que você merece por salvar a minha vida e a dela. Muito obrigado, Estebán. Jamais me esquecerei do que fez.

– Fico feliz por ter cumprido o trabalho, senhor.

Sozinho, Ikki não se importava de ficar numa pousada simples, mas com Esmeralda consigo, ele desejava a melhor hospedagem possível. Transferiram-se então para um hotel luxuoso e ele incumbiu Estebán de providenciar algumas roupas para Esmeralda na loja do hotel. Mais tarde, quando ela estivesse melhor e menos assustada, sairiam para comprar o que ela quisesse.

– Parece um sonho... – ela murmurou quando ficaram a sós, fitando-o com um ar de encantamento que ele retribuía na mesma medida.

– Pra mim também – Ikki disse. – Sempre convivi com a dor de pensar que você estava morta.

– De certa forma, eu morri mesmo... – ela disse e franziu o cenho.

– Bom, então agora você renasceu como eu. Como a minha Fênix.

– Você conseguiu? – ela perguntou, erguendo o olhar. – Virou mesmo o cavaleiro de Fênix?

– Sim, eu consegui! – ele respondeu, e lembrou-se do presente que tinha comprado para ela no dia em que foi ao escritório de Estebán.

– Então agora você é um cavaleiro de bronze! – ela exclamou, orgulhosa e entusiasmada.

– Sim – ele disse e pegou sua mochila.

– Quando passou o efeito da coisa que me deram na ilha, não me lembrava de nada, só sabia que estava indo chegando ao local da sua luta quando fui atingida por um golpe. Depois, o velho disse que você e Guilty tinham matado um ao outro. E aí, bom... aí já não importava mais o que acontecesse comigo...

– Agora finalmente eu estou com você, minha querida – falou, ainda remexendo na mochila.

– Nas horas mais difíceis, eu fantasiava que você viria me buscar e me tirar daquele sofrimento porque sozinha eu não tinha forças para procurar uma saída. Era só um sonho distante, mas agora você veio, Ikki. Você veio.

– É, eu vim. – Encontrou o pacotinho que procurava e, trazendo Esmeralda mais para perto de si, entregou o embrulho a ela. – Eu estou aqui e agora você não tem que se preocupar mais com nada. Deixe tudo comigo. Eu vou cuidar de você como devia ter feito desde o começo. Esse é o primeiro presente que eu vou lhe dar.

Esmeralda alegrou-se. Não importavam os presentes, finalmente estava ao lado daquele a quem sempre amou. Ikki já não era mais aquele garotinho a quem o mestre instruía a odiar tudo e todos. Era um homem feito, tinha conseguido se tornar cavaleiro e ela podia ver no olhar dele que era uma boa pessoa.

– Como soube que eu estava viva? – ela perguntou, enquanto abria o pacotinho.

– Eu voltei à Ilha da Rainha da Morte porque queria sepultá-la de forma decente e, principalmente, mais perto de mim. Acabei por descobrir essa história horrenda que culminou na melhor notícia da minha vida. Eu não quero nem imaginar o tanto de sofrimento que você enfrentou, minha querida.

– Foi tudo muito difícil... – ela murmurou. – Muitas vezes eu pensei em desistir, em me jogar na frente de um trem e pôr fim à minha vida, mas no fundo e apesar de tudo, eu ainda tinha esperanças.

– Felizmente a esperança manteve você viva para me esperar.

– Oh, uma fênix! – ela exclamou quando viu o pingente que Ikki lhe deu. – Que linda! Obrigada!

– Nós renascemos como ela... – ele murmurou e foi abraçado por Esmeralda. Permaneceram assim em silêncio por algum tempo, até ouvirem as batidas à porta. Estebán voltava trazendo sacolas com vestidos e mudas de roupa íntima.

– Vá, minha querida – Ikki disse, entregando-lhe as sacolas de grifes caras. – Vá tomar um banho, vestir roupas limpas. Eu estarei aqui esperando.

Esmeralda sorriu confiante. Sim, ele estaria ali, e de repente ela não sentia mais medo de que o sonho acabasse.

No banheiro, ela olhava para tudo encantada. Não estava acostumada com banheiros claros e asseados, o melhor que usou foi no tempo em que ficou internada no hospital de Lima. Era limpo, mas não se comparava ao banheiro de luxo onde ela se encontrava agora, com todos aqueles espelhos. Olhou-se longamente no maior deles. Observou o corpo esquálido, muito marcado pelas incontáveis surras que levou ao longo da vida, seja quando era escrava, seja no breve tempo em que se prostituiu em Lima, ou até horas atrás, quando apanhava do velho de Cusco para fazer-lhe favores sexuais e em seguida apanhava da mulher dele por tê-los feito. Tinha engravidado dele duas vezes e em ambas fora forçada a abortar em locais clandestinos, o que resultou na infecção que agora precisava tratar. Para a mulher dele, Esmeralda era pior que os animais. Muitas vezes, só lhe era permitido comer os restos dos pratos dos dois. Era mesmo como se ela fosse um bicho do sítio.

Nos tempos em que viveu com o casal, chegou a sentir vontade de voltar ao prostíbulo. Pelo menos lá não apanhava e era obrigada a se proteger. Mas o velho pagara por ela e não a deixaria ir embora. Viveu acorrentada nos primeiros meses. Com o tempo, ele foi deixando-a mais livre, afrouxando as correntes, até eliminá-las de vez. Ele sabia que ela não tinha forças para fugir.

Quando finalmente entrou no chuveiro, Esmeralda abriu a ducha e, enquanto a água caía sobre seu corpo, ela rezou. Agradeceu por ter sobrevivido a todas as provações enfrentadas até ter sido encontrada por Ikki e pediu para que a água levasse toda a sujeira e o sofrimento de sua vida anterior, deixando-a totalmente limpa, renovada, pronta para começar do zero.

Quando voltou ao quarto, limpa, perfumada, com os cabelos lavados e penteados, a aparência dela já era completamente diferente. Usava um vestido de listrinhas brancas, verdes e azuis, na altura do joelho, e com uma delicada gola redonda debruada com uma fitinha azul. E estava usando a corrente com o pingente de fênix.

Ikki gostou de vê-la assim. Tinha pedido jantar para dois e quando se sentaram à mesa, Esmeralda comeu avidamente. Em seguida, ficaram conversando um pouco mais, mas ela logo foi vencida pelo cansaço desse dia cheio de surpresas. Ele então a acompanhou até a cama e deixou-a dormir. Ele, entretanto, não conseguiu pegar no sono. Velou o descanso da amada durante quase toda a noite, saindo de perto dela apenas por alguns minutos para telefonar para Shun.

– Nossa, já faz mais de três meses que você não dá notícias – reclamou o irmão mais novo assim que atendeu e reconheceu a voz do mais velho.

– Eu sei... – respondeu Ikki calmamente. – Sinto muito. Aconteceu tanta coisa, Shun.

– Aqui também, Ikki. As filhas de Shiryu e Hyoga já nasceram, sabia?

– Sério? Duas meninas! É, parece que vem aí uma geração de mocinhas! Mas já era para a filha de Shiryu ter nascido?

– É uma longa história – Shun disse, enfatizando o "longa". – Ela se chama Keiko e o nascimento dela dá um livro. E a filha do Hyoga nasceu ontem, se chama Natássia.

– A do Shiryu eu esperava um nome chinês, já a do Hyoga foi bem óbvio esse nome.

– Não seja maldoso! – Shun disse rindo.

– Escuta, você ainda vai ficar muito tempo em Atenas?

– Sim, June e eu nos mudamos pra cá. Estamos no Santuário, mas o condomínio está quase pronto, iremos para lá nos próximos dias...

– Sei... Eu devo voltar dentro de algumas semanas, não posso te dizer exatamente quando porque dependo de algumas coisas, mas você pode ir vendo um lugar pra eu ficar? Sei lá, uma casa legal aí por perto.

– Não se preocupe, nós vamos ter casas no condomínio.

– Ah, é?

– Sim. Já estão quase prontas.

– Assim está ótimo então.

– Sabe, eu e June estamos querendo nos casar... – Shun disse, preparando-se para ouvir uma bronca de Ikki.

– Hum...eu acho que você é meio novo para isso – o irmão mais velho começou muito calmamente –, mas se é isso que você quer mesmo, vai fundo. Não sou eu quem vai dizer não.

– Eu vou fazer dezoito anos em setembro, Ikki. June e eu estamos morando juntos, acho que o correto é oficializar a coisa toda.

– Espero de verdade que sejam felizes. Agora eu preciso desligar, meu irmão, mas em breve chegarei aí com novidades.

– Está bem. Se cuida!

– Você também...

Depois que desligou, Shun achou que Ikki falava de um modo diferente, sem aquele peso habitual, e que até mesmo parecia feliz. Ainda era o velho Ikki de sempre em algumas coisas, mas ele estava leve, sereno. O que quer que fosse a tal novidade, e ele intuía que se tratava de uma mulher, claramente estava fazendo bem ao Fênix.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

Hyoga passou mais algumas horas no hospital, tirando fotos da filha e paparicando-a. Quando amanheceu, esperou o cartório abrir a fim de registrar a menina. Depois, já com a certidão de nascimento em mãos, voltou ao hospital para entregá-la a Eiri.

– Natássia Yazawa Yukida – ele disse orgulhoso, entregando o documento a Eiri e a Mu, junto com uma caixinha de joia. Eiri abriu e viu uma pulseirinha de ouro e um parzinho de brincos em formato de bolinha.

– São lindos, Hyoga. Obrigada.

– De nada. Eu lamento tanto, mas preciso voltar para o set. O pessoal já deve estar louco atrás de mim, mas venho pra cá assim que eu puder.

– Provavelmente já estaremos na casa de Áries – Mu disse, e completou gentilmente: – E você é muito bem-vindo lá. Vá quando quiser.

– Obrigado, Mu. Cuide bem delas.

– Pode deixar.

Hyoga partiu, deixando o casal com a pequena. Mais tarde, eles receberam uma visita:

Shiryu e Shunrei chegaram, trazendo Kiki e a pequena Keiko.

– Espero que goste da lembrancinha – Shunrei disse, entregando um embrulho a Eiri, que agradeceu pelo presente.

– Então essa é a patinha? – Kiki perguntou, examinando Natássia com o olhar.

– Patinha? – Mu indagou intrigado. Shiryu já imaginava do que se tratava e olhava para Kiki com ares de reprovação.

– É, a filha do pato... – o garoto explicou rindo.

– Kiki, não é assim que se fala – censurou Shiryu, bagunçando o cabelo ruivo já naturalmente bagunçado do garoto.

– Tá, mas é que todo mundo chama o Hyoga de pato, então...

– Você não é todo mundo – atalhou Shunrei, fazendo um carinho no menino. – Melhor não falar mais assim, certo?

– Tá... Ela até que é bonitinha – ele admitiu, acariciando a cabecinha da menina.

– Que bom que deu tudo certo – Shunrei disse, voltando-se a Eiri.

– Obrigada, Shunrei. Correu tudo bem, ela é perfeita. E o Hyoga acabou de sair daqui.

– Olha, que maravilha! – Shunrei exclamou. Sabia bem que era importante para Eiri que Hyoga viesse.

– É... – Eiri continuou. – Admito que estava um pouco equivocada quanto aos sentimentos dele pela Natássia.

– Hyoga não é má pessoa – Shiryu falou. – E, levando em conta a ligação que ele tinha com a mãe, eu só podia esperar que ele sentisse algo parecido pela filha.

– É, tem razão – concordou Eiri.

Os visitantes demoraram-se um pouco mais e foram embora, mas logo chegaram alguns companheiros de Mu para ver a recém-nascida. No final do dia, o casal ainda recebeu a ilustre visita da deusa e seu noivo.

– Ela é a cara do Hyoga, meu! – Seiya exclamou ao ver Natássia e acabou levando um cutucão discreto de Saori. – O que foi?

Ela sorriu para ele e olhou discretamente para Mu. Seiya não entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

– Hã? Quê?

Ela repetiu o gesto. Ele continuou sem entender.

– Ela é adorável, Eiri – Saori disse, ignorando Seiya, e oferecendo um presente à mamãe. – Uma princesinha. Vocês devem ter ficado muito orgulhosos.

– Demais! – Eiri exclamou. – Ela é a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Muito obrigada pelo presente.

– Logo será a vez do nosso, né, Saori? – Seiya indagou.

– É, Seiya – ela concordou, pensando em como seria ter o filho ou filha nos braços. Nos últimos dias, tinha sido tomada por pensamentos estranhos. Sentia que a criança era filha de Seiya, mas sabia da possibilidade de estar errada. Amaria o filho da mesma forma, não importava quem fosse o pai, mas temia pelo destino da criança. Era verdade que Julian não estava mais possuído por Poseidon há vários anos, mesmo assim ele ainda era a pessoa nascida para ser a reencarnação do deus. Quem poderia afirmar que não havia mesmo mais nada, nenhum resquício, nenhum poder no corpo dele? Nem ela mesma podia garantir isso. E se seu filho fosse de Julian Solo e não de Seiya, o que poderia estar escrito no destino de uma criança gerada por dois deuses? Saori não sabia onde buscar respostas para suas perguntas e só lhe restava esperar o melhor.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XII**

Cusco, Peru.

Quando Esmeralda acordou, sentiu-se confusa por um instante, sem saber direito onde estava. Voltou a si quando viu Ikki deitado no carpete, dormindo profundamente. Olhou para ele com ternura e sufocou o riso quando o comparou a um cachorrinho dormindo ao pé da cama do dono. Ele passou a noite ao lado dela e acabou sucumbindo ao sono e ao cansaço das últimas horas. Se tivesse forças, ela o teria colocado na cama. Como não conseguia, deitou-se ao lado dele e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

Já tinha notado a cicatriz na testa dele, bem como diversas outras nos braços, mas só agora olhava direito para a marca. Estava bastante claro que ele havia passado por muitas batalhas e ela pensou que gostaria de ouvi-lo falar sobre isso. Queria mesmo saber tudo o que ele fizera nesses anos e se tinha encontrado o irmão que ele dizia tanto assemelhar-se a ela.

Abraçou-o e ele acabou acordando.

– Desculpa, não queria acordá-lo – disse Esmeralda.

– Não faz mal, minha querida – ele disse, bocejando. – Dormiu bem?

– Muito bem! Já você... Olha só, dormiu no carpete!

Ikki riu.

– Não se preocupe comigo. Já dormi em lugar pior.

O cavaleiro sentiu uma vontade urgente de beijar Esmeralda, de colar-se a ela, de fazer amor até não aguentar mais. Sentiu vontade, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que devia ir devagar. Ela já tinha sofrido toda sorte de abusos ao longo da vida e ele não queria fazer parte do rol de abusadores. Estava determinado a esperar até que ela tomasse a iniciativa, mesmo que demorasse.

– Onde você mora? – ela perguntou, aninhando-se no colo dele.

– No Japão – ele respondeu. – Eu acho. Tenho um apartamento lá, mas passei muito tempo por aí, pelo mundo, andando. E na verdade não sei se é para lá que vamos... Meu irmão está na Grécia e eu queria muito que você o conhecesse.

– Seu irmão? Então vocês se reencontraram? Você sempre disse que eu me parecia com ele.

– Sim, você lembrava bastante ele quando criança. Agora já não se parecem tanto, ele está mais velho, perdeu um pouco das feições infantis.

– E eu pareço ser bem mais velha do que sou... – ela completou tristemente.

– Isso não importa, minha querida – ele disse, gentilmente acariciando os cabelos dela.

– Então, você vai me levar para a Grécia? – ela mudou de assunto, assumindo uma expressão esperançosa.

– É o que estou querendo, sabe? Acho que lá vai ser melhor pra você. Mas podemos ficar em Lima ou aqui em Cusco, se você quiser. Pra mim qualquer lugar está bom.

– Eu não quero ficar no Peru **– **ela disse**. –** Só tenho lembranças ruins daqui. Quero ir com você para a Grécia.

Ikki sorriu satisfeito. Ficaria mesmo onde ela desejasse, mas ir para Atenas seria o ideal.

– Então está certo assim – ele disse. – Iremos assim que seus documentos ficarem prontos.

– Será que seu irmão vai gostar de mim?

– Ele vai te adorar! Meu irmão é a pessoa mais gentil e amável desse mundo.

E além do Shun, você vai conhecer meus outros irmãos.

– Mais?

**– **É uma longa história, mas sim, tenho mais alguns irmãos, filhos só do meu... pai.

**–** Pai? Mas você não era órfão?

– Na verdade, acabei descobrindo que sou filho de um velho safado bilionário. Eu, Shun e muitos outros... Nós acabamos recebendo uma parte da herança.

Esmeralda começou a rir, deixando Ikki intrigado.

– E eu achando que você tinha arrumado esse dinheiro todo fazendo coisas erradas! **– **ela exclamou, ainda rindo.

Ikki também riu das "coisas erradas". Definitivamente tinha feito algumas coisas ruins na vida, mas felizmente o dinheiro não tinha vindo de um erro seu.

Então Esmeralda perguntou sobre as cicatrizes e Ikki falou de como ganhou aquela na testa no dia em que ela tinha "morrido". Depois falou das guerras, sem mencionar os detalhes mais violentos e reforçando as partes heroicas e a amizade inquebrantável que o uniu ao irmão e aos irmãos.

Esmeralda ouviu tudo com interesse e curiosidade. Durante o treinamento de Ikki, ouviu falar do cosmo e dos poderes dele, e sempre quis entender mais sobre o assunto. Gostou especialmente da história da luta nas terras geladas de Asgard com o rapaz que tocava harpa.

– Ikki por que você não desistiu de mim? – ela perguntou, surpreendendo-o com a mudança de assunto.

– Porque eu a amo... – ele confessou num sussurro.

Ela sorriu e aproximou a face dele.

– Então me beije... – Esmeralda sussurrou de volta. – É o que estou esperando desde que nos encontramos...

Ikki beijou-a lentamente, sem pressa, saboreando devagar, tocando de leve os lábios dela, temendo que ela fosse uma miragem e desaparecesse com o toque. Somente quando teve certeza de que era real, entregou-se ao beijo e a todas as sensações provocadas por ele.

De fato, ele sentia como se sua vida amorosa estivesse começando agora. Era verdade que tinha vivido bons momentos com Pandora, mas o que sentia por Esmeralda era incomparável. Ela experimentava a mesma sensação, pois estar com Ikki fazia todo seu sofrimento parecer um pesadelo distante.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

"Aqui estou outra vez", Seika pensou ao passar por Rodório. Já fazia algum tempo que Seiya tentava convencê-la a voltar para Atenas, mas só agora ela se sentiu forte o suficiente para ir. Não sabia bem se queria rever Shaka depois do fim do breve relacionamento com ele, mas decidiu encarar isso.

Seiya foi buscá-la no aeroporto e de imediato ela notou como ele parecia feliz. Tinha ficado magoada quando ele escolheu ficar em Atenas ao invés de voltar ao Japão, mas agora via que ter ficado com Saori definitivamente fez bem ao irmão. Quando finalmente o reencontrou, além de estar temporariamente inválido, ele tinha perdido muito da alegria e do riso fácil que lhe eram tão característicos desde a infância. Agora parecia que recuperara tudo isso e Seika acabou alegrando-se.

– Você vai ficar uns dias comigo e com a Saori no Santuário – ele disse quando entraram no carro. – Mas logo o condomínio ficará pronto e iremos para lá.

– Sei... – ela murmurou, pensando que não importava se ele a hospedaria na casa de Sagitário ou no Templo Principal, pois de qualquer forma teria de passar pela casa de Shaka para chegar até lá.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde terei que revê-lo", ela pensou. "Então que seja logo".

Os irmãos chegaram ao Santuário e começaram a subir a escadaria das Doze Casas. Seika cumprimentou educadamente as pessoas que encontrou, mas não parava de pensar em Shaka. Ele estava lidando bem com sua ausência? Ainda estaria com a gatinha? Seika teve resposta para a última pergunta ao pôr os pés na casa de Virgem. O animal, que já não era apenas um filhotinho, dormia tranquilamente no salão principal, ao lado do dono, que meditava em posição de lótus. Seika sentiu o coração acelerar ao revê-lo, mas Shaka permaneceu imóvel, de olhos fechados, e não demonstrou notar que ela e Seiya passavam por ali.

– Esse ser meditador é bem estranho – cochichou Seiya com a irmã, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Prestava atenção em Shaka, na expressão serena dele, e se perguntava se em algum momento o cavaleiro sentiu sua falta.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

June e Shun suspiraram desolados ao entrar no arquivo do Santuário. A construção ficava na parte mais baixa do local, afastada das Doze Casas, entre a arena e os alojamentos. Tinha sofrido pequenos danos na guerra, os quais já tinham sido reparados. Entretanto, o entra e sai de pedreiros acabou piorando o que já era uma bagunça.

A maior parte da papelada estava razoavelmente preservada, mas se encontrava espalhada pelo chão, em pilhas sem qualquer ordem, documentos recentes misturados a coisas que datavam de dois, três séculos atrás.

– É, teremos muito trabalho pela frente – Shun disse.

– Será que encontraremos mesmo algum registro meu? – June indagou insegura.

– Há uma pequena possibilidade, então vamos nos agarrar a ela, não é? Em todo caso, se não encontrarmos nada, pelo menos teremos prestado um baita serviço ao Santuário.

– Essa parte é verdade. Ninguém ia querer fazer isso espontaneamente.

– Com certeza. O Mestre teria que acabar nomeando alguém que viria na maior má vontade pra cá.

– Pois é. Vem cá, você achou mesmo que o Ikki estava diferente? – ela perguntou, referindo-se ao telefonema que Shun recebeu.

– Dava pra sentir que ele falava de uma forma mais leve. Estou realmente ansioso para ver que surpresa é essa que ele falou... ou quem é a surpresa.

– Bom, tomara que seja menos bandida que a Pandora.

Shun riu. Sabia que June era bastante ciumenta, mas nunca tinha entendido direito como surgiu essa rivalidade entre as duas. Subitamente começou a se perguntar como Pandora estaria. Depois do fim do namoro com Ikki, ninguém mais teve notícias dela. Pelo menos ele sabia que se ela tentasse entrar em contato, encontraria Pani no apartamento de Ikki.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Três meses depois...

As obras no condomínio Olympus terminaram e finalmente os cavaleiros puderam voltar para lá. Dohko sentiu-se aliviado. As escadarias intermináveis do Santuário desencorajavam um pouco a movimentação das pessoas, especialmente de Saori e Marin, cujas gestações se aproximavam do final. Aos oito meses, Saori já se sentia bastante cansada para enfrentar as escadarias do Santuário e gostou de ir para sua casa no condomínio. Ficou exatamente como ela queria: grande, arejada e com um jardim onde ela já vislumbrava seu filho brincando com Seiya.

Com quase sete meses, Marin ainda estava bem disposta, subia e descia as escadarias sem dificuldade, para desespero de Aiolia, que desejava vê-la quietinha. Ele comemorou a volta para o condomínio, pois lá pelo menos não teria que se preocupar tanto com a esposa.

Na nova rua, além da casa de Saori, dez novas casas estavam prontas. Shun e June mudaram-se para uma delas, Shiryu e Shunrei para a casa vizinha.

Todas as manhãs, Dohko ia ver Keiko e levava a neta para passear pelo condomínio, desfilando orgulhoso com ela pela rua. Depois, quase sempre, se reunia com o discípulo, que o estava ajudando a examinar os perfis de crianças órfãs para encontrar aspirantes a cavaleiros.

Com a aprovação da deusa, Dohko implementou grandes mudanças no sistema de treinamento(1). Ao invés de um treinador por discípulo, haveria uma turma e vários cavaleiros revezar-se-iam na função. Além do mais, como ele fazia questão de que as crianças frequentassem aulas regulares, Saori financiou a reforma da escolinha de Rodório, onde as crianças teriam aulas comuns em um período. O tempo de treinamento foi estendido para oito anos e todo tipo de castigo excessivo foi banido, o que não queria dizer que as provas seriam fáceis. Com o novo sistema, todos os cavaleiros de ouro dispuseram-se a colaborar, exceto Mu, que já tinha seu discípulo e o encargo de restaurar todas as armaduras. Shun e June, já empenhados com a questão do arquivo, também foram dispensados.

Hyoga continuou vindo à Grécia quase todos os dias. Para facilitar, Kiki ia buscá-lo, pois assim era mais rápido e bem menos desgastante. Na hora em que estava livre das gravações, chamava o garoto e então passava a noite em Atenas e era levado de volta ao amanhecer. Eventualmente tinha cenas noturnas para gravar, então ia para Atenas durante o dia. Dormia pouco, mas o sacrifício valia a pena. Gostava de estar perto da 'kukla', boneca tanto em grego quanto em russo, e apelido ao qual ele e Mu se habituaram a usar para Natássia.

A equipe de filmagem notou seu cansaço, mas todos pensavam que era por conta do excesso de disposição que tinha demonstrado nos primeiros dias. Hyoga dedicou-se intensamente, pois gostava da carreira, divertia-se interpretando outra pessoa, mas sentiu-se aliviado quando acabaram as gravações. Teria algum tempo de folga até o lançamento do filme e as viagens de divulgação, por isso mudou-se para o condomínio e ocupou a terceira casa da nova rua. Queria aproveitar todo o tempo disponível para ficar perto da filha e passava bastante tempo com ela na casa de Mu e Eiri. Embora sentisse um pouco de inveja do clima familiar e da harmonia que havia entre o casal, não estava arrependido. Acreditava que o melhor para Eiri era viver com alguém que a amasse de verdade. Só esperava um dia também conseguir amar alguém serenamente como Mu amava Eiri,

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Cusco, Peru.

Os dias em Cusco dividiram-se entre os tratamentos médicos de Esmeralda e longos passeios românticos. Ela já estava bem diferente de quando foi encontrada. A aparência macilenta se foi e começou a dar lugar a um corpo saudável. Os cabelos naturalmente loiros recuperaram o brilho e a pele, o viço. Ela também vinha tendo aulas de grego. Aprendia rapidamente e já arriscava conversar com Ikki no idioma.

Nesses três meses, Estebán conseguiu providenciar os documentos dela. Finalmente Esmeralda ganhou certidão de nascimento, carteira de identidade e passaporte. Ter os documentos nas mãos pela primeira vez, fez com que ela se sentisse importante, apesar de não gostar muito de ver o sobrenome de seus pais neles. A mágoa por ter sido trocada por comida ainda existia, mas ela quis saber o que aconteceu com sua família. Estebán acabou descobrindo que os pais dela tinham morrido queimados junto com o filho mais novo quando o barraco onde viviam pegou fogo. Antes disso, a irmã teve o mesmo destino que ela: foi vendida com escrava. Estebán investigou mais a fundo e descobriu que ela tinha morrido de tuberculose poucos meses depois.

O detetive também os ajudou a dar entrada nos papéis do casamento e quando os trâmites ficaram prontos, Ikki e Esmeralda casaram-se discretamente no cartório, pois ele fazia questão de levá-la embora como sua esposa.

– Quando chegarmos lá, faremos uma festa enorme com meus irmãos e amigos – Ikki prometeu depois de assinar os papeis. – Para compensar esse casamento simples e apressado.

– Eu vou gostar de ter uma festa! – ela exclamou. – Nunca tive uma, Ikki!

– Nós teremos.

– Vai ser ótimo, mas o importante mesmo é que estamos juntos. Para sempre.

– Para sempre – ele repetiu.

Os dois voltaram para o hotel, onde almoçaram no restaurante com Estebán e a esposa dele.

– Agora sim meu trabalho está feito, senhor – disse o detetive, após o almoço.

– Sim, Estebán – Ikki disse. – Agradecemos muito por tudo que fez.

– Fico feliz por ter ajudado.

– Feliz e cheio da grana – brincou Ikki, fazendo o detetive corar. – Não se envergonhe. Foi um dinheiro mais do que merecido e sei que vai fazer diferença na sua vida.

– Bastante, senhor – admitiu.

Esmeralda abraçou o detetive, a quem tinha se afeiçoado durante esses meses, e sua esposa.

– Quero que vocês apareçam para nos visitar lá na Grécia – ela disse.

– Serão muito bem-vindos – Ikki completou.

– Uns dias de férias na Grécia não seria má ideia – disse a esposa do detetive.

– Vai ser um prazer! – disse Estebán. – Bom, agora vamos deixá-los a sós, afinal, acabaram de se casar – o detetive completou, erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo cômico. Esmeralda sorriu envergonhada e até Ikki, normalmente não dado a momentos de vergonha, sentiu-se como um menino acanhado.

Quando o detetive e sua esposa partiram, os dois subiram para o quarto. Estavam felizes, porém muito nervosos. À porta, Ikki pegou a esposa no colo e entrou no cômodo carregando-a. Colocou-a sentada na cama e dirigiu-lhe um olhar de puro enlevo.

– Minha esposa – ele murmurou como se fossem palavras sagradas. – Minha esposa – repetiu. – Quase não posso acreditar.

– Senhor e senhora Amamiya – ela murmurou de volta. – Eu gostei, sabia?

– É, eu também – ele disse.

– Durante a minha vida, eu fui obrigada a me deitar com diversos homens... – ela começou a falar, enquanto lentamente abria os botões do vestido azul que usava. – Hoje, pela primeira vez, vou fazer amor porque quero, porque eu desejo.

Por mais que procurasse, Ikki não conseguia encontrar o que dizer. Tinha sido tomado pela emoção de uma forma que ele jamais imaginou.

– Vamos esquecer tudo que nos aconteceu antes e começar do zero – Esmeralda disse. – Obrigada por me salvar, Ikki. Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo – ele finalmente conseguiu falar. – Eu não deixei de te amar um minuto sequer da minha vida.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) Antes que venha um engraçadinho falar que copiei isso do Ômega, saiba que eu falei isso no primeiro capítulo de "O Casamento", escrito em 2004, publicado em 2007.


	13. Chapter 13

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XIII**

Atenas, Grécia.

Uma enorme tenda tinha sido montada no centro do gramado do Condomínio Olympus para o casamento de Shaka e Seika. Ali, o juiz já esperava os noivos, enquanto os convidados acomodavam-se nas cadeiras para o inesperado enlace. Seika voltara à Grécia havia pouco mais de um mês, ocasião em que ela e Shaka retomaram o relacionamento e logo surpreenderam a todos com a notícia de que iriam se casar.

Seiya também foi pego de surpresa, mas acabou aceitando o casamento. Além do mais, não havia mesmo o que ele pudesse fazer. Seika estava determinada e, nesse pouco tempo de convivência com ela, Seiya sabia que teimosia também era uma das características da irmã. Não tinha jeito, estava no sangue.

Minutos antes de levá-la ao local da cerimônia, ele foi ao quarto onde a noiva terminava de se arrumar.

– Tem certeza de que vai se casar com o ser meditador? – perguntou, coçando a cabeça e desarrumando o cabelo. – Certeza mesmo?

– Tenho – Seika respondeu resoluta.

Ela usava um sári vermelho ricamente bordado em dourado, uma homenagem à nacionalidade do marido. Apesar de ser apenas um casamento civil, ela e Shaka decidiram que se vestiriam como se fosse um casamento indiano tradicional.

– E se você se arrepender? – Seiya insistiu.

– Se eu me arrepender, me arrependi, né? Não foi você mesmo quem disse que é preciso ter atitude e ouvir o coração?

– É, eu disse... – Seiya admitiu a contragosto. – Tomara que vocês sejam muito felizes. Senão eu vou ter que arrebentar a cara daquele branquelo.

– Seremos, Seiya. Agora vamos? Meu futuro marido já deve estar esperando.

De fato, sob a tenda, Shaka aguardava sua futura esposa. Usava uma túnica dourada, com bordados abundantes nos ombros, na gola e nas mangas, e uma calça da mesma cor.

Saori sentou-se perto de Shunrei, que estava com Keiko no colo. Shiryu estava ao lado dela.

– Se fosse outra pessoa, eu diria que estaria agindo por impulso – Saori disse rindo. – Mas sendo o Shaka, sei que ele pensou muito até tomar essa decisão.

– Acho que ele percebeu que só seria feliz com ela – opinou Shunrei.

– Eles são muito diferentes, por isso se completam... – Saori disse.

– Como você e o Seiya? – Shiryu perguntou.

– É, por aí. Como eu e ele.

Curiosa, Keiko inspecionava Saori, interessando-se especialmente pelo colar de turquesas que a deusa usava.

– Você quer, princesinha? – Saori perguntou. – Ela está tão esperta, né?

– Graças a Deus – Shunrei respondeu. – Depois de tudo que aconteceu conosco, é um milagre ela ter um desenvolvimento normal.

– Ficamos um pouco apreensivos – Shiryu disse –, porque o médico nos advertiu das sequelas que poderiam resultar desse tempo de gestação que faltou. Nós a amaríamos de qualquer jeito, mas eu sei o que é não enxergar e não desejava isso para minha filha. Felizmente, ela tem a saúde perfeita.

– E é bem sabidinha, papai – completou Shunrei.

– Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por isso.

Shun e June também se acomodaram perto da deusa, porém deixando o lugar ao lado dela reservado para Seiya.

Eiri e Mu vieram com Natássia e Kiki, e acomodaram-se na parte reservada aos cavaleiros de ouro, onde os demais companheiros de Shaka já estavam esperando. Hyoga cumprimentou o casal, depois foi sentar-se perto dos amigos de bronze.

Não demorou muito para Seiya chegar de braços dados com Seika. Os dois caminharam tranquilamente até a mesa cerimonial onde o noivo já a esperava.

– O próximo será você – brincou Shiryu, quando o amigo sentou-se ao lado de Saori.

– Pois é – Seiya respondeu. – Depois de mim, quem vai casar é o Shun.

– Ano que vem, se tudo der certo – Shun respondeu, sorrindo serenamente. O assunto não o amedrontava como Seiya esperava. Pelo contrário, estava tranquilo quanto a sua decisão de casar-se com June.

– Dou o maior apoio – Shiryu disse. – A verdade é que depois de tudo que vivemos, é como se já tivéssemos trinta anos e estivéssemos cansados demais, querendo sossegar.

– De fato, me sinto um pouco assim – Shun disse. – Mas nada de filhos agora! Isso é com vocês.

– Pode ficar babando minha filha – Shiryu disse. – Eu deixo.

– Aí só vai ficar faltando o Ikki e o Hyoga para o time de casados ficar completo – Seiya disse.

– Ih, esses dois não sei, não... – Shun respondeu. – Acho meio difícil se casarem. O Ikki porque vocês sabem como ele é, e o Hyoga nem tem uma pretendente. Pelo menos não que a gente saiba.

– Eu também acho – Shiryu disse, e completou: – Mas nunca se sabe, né? Ninguém imaginaria que o Shaka se casaria agora.

– Isso é verdade – concordou Shun.

Os rapazes calaram-se quando o juiz deu início à cerimônia: poucas palavras, a assinatura dos papeis e um beijo discreto. Logo em seguida, começou a festa. Os noivos optaram por comidas gregas frescas e leves, muito apropriadas para aquele dia de verão. Alguns músicos tocavam para animar os convidados e vários casais arriscaram-se a dançar.

A certa altura um carro parou bem em frente à tenda onde acontecia a festa, assustando os convidados. Quando a porta se abriu, um velho conhecido de todos desceu do carro.

– Mas vocês nem nos convidaram para a festa? – Ikki indagou sorrindo, enquanto ajudava uma moça loura a sair do carro. Ele voltou-se para ela e falou:

– Tá vendo, Esmeralda? Olha quanta consideração esse pessoal tem!

Esmeralda deu um risinho envergonhado, enquanto todos os olhares fixaram-se nos dois.

Shun correu até eles.

– Esmeralda? – ele perguntou incrédulo. – Aquela Esmeralda?

– E qual seria? – Ikki retrucou, deixando todos ainda mais boquiabertos. Todo o Santuário conhecia pelo menos por alto a história da namoradinha de Ikki que tinha morrido na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e a chegada dele com ela deixou todo mundo perplexo. Alguns pensaram que o cavaleiro de Fênix encontrou uma sósia e resolveu viver uma fantasia louca e outros acreditaram em milagre.

– Meu Deus, ela está viva! – Shun exclamou. – Inacreditável!

– Estou muito chocada – June disse, também se aproximando.

– Esmeralda, esse é o Shun – Ikki disse. – E a namorada dele, June.

Esmeralda cumprimentou os dois num grego tímido, com sotaque forte, porém correto.

– Ah, meu Deus! Estou tão feliz por vocês! – Shun disse emocionado, abraçando o irmão. Sabia o quanto aquilo significava para Ikki e entendeu por que sentiu que o irmão havia mudado quando falou com ele por telefone. Queria saber todos os detalhes desse reencontro absolutamente incrível, mas teria tempo para isso mais tarde. Não queria encher os dois de perguntas ali, no meio da festa, e ainda se sentia um pouco atordoado.

– Eu sei, meu irmão – Ikki disse, incapaz de esconder que também estava emocionado. – Bom, esses são meus outros irmãos – ele disse a Esmeralda, apontando para os que se aproximavam. – Este é o Seiya. Ele é meio tonto, mas tem bom coração.

– Como é? Tonto? – protestou Seiya.

– Um pouquinho – Ikki riu.

– Depois conversamos – Seiya retrucou, e voltou-se para Esmeralda. – Seja bem-vinda!

Esmeralda agradeceu timidamente. Ikki continuou as apresentações.

– Esse é o Hyoga, aquele que é meio russo, lembra?

Ela assentiu e também o cumprimentou.

– O Ikki disse que você é ator! – ela falou empolgada. Gostava de ver os artistas nos cartazes quando passava na frente do cinema em Lima, mas só foi realizar o sonho de assistir um filme semanas atrás, com Ikki. Desde então, viam vários filmes por semana.

– É, estou começando – ele respondeu.

– Boa sorte! Tomara que consiga bons papeis.

– Obrigado, Esmeralda.

– E a sua filha? – Ikki perguntou.

– Ah, está lá com a Eiri. Eu vou buscá-la para vocês conhecerem a minha loirinha.

Em seguida, Ikki a apresentou a Shiryu e Shunrei.

– Sejam bem-vindos – Shiryu disse aos dois, cumprimentando-os. Shunrei fez o mesmo.

– E essa é a Keiko, nossa filha – ela disse.

Ikki ainda não conhecia a pequena e acabou emocionando-se ao vê-la. Shun tinha contado como Shunrei e Keiko "morreram" e voltaram. Quase como Esmeralda. Quase como a Fênix. Não era muito de gostar de bebês e até então não pensava em filhos, mas sabia que no futuro ia acabar querendo ter umas crianças barulhentas para correr atrás.

– Que linda! – Esmeralda disse. – Parece uma bonequinha.

– Obrigada! – Shunrei disse.

– E essa é a senhorita Saori – Ikki apresentou-a, num tom respeitoso e, ao mesmo tempo, afetuoso.

– A deusa... – murmurou Esmeralda, intrigada. Ikki falou de Athena, mas a imagem que fizera dela em sua mente era bem diferente da adolescente grávida que acabara de conhecer. – Muito prazer em conhecê-la, senhora.

– Igualmente. Mas não me chame de senhora, por favor. E seja bem-vinda ao condomínio Olympus.

– Muito obrigada.

– E chega de apresentações! – encerrou Ikki. – Depois você conhece os outros! Agora expliquem que festa é essa.

– É o casamento de Shaka e Seika – explicou Shun.

Ikki não acreditou.

– O quê? Tá brincando, né?

– Não, não tô.

– O mundo está acabando mesmo! – exclamou Ikki. – Isso sim é surpresa! O santinho casou? E logo com quem? Com a irmã do Seiya!

– É, com a minha irmã – Seiya disse. – Mas surpresa mesmo é você chegar com a Esmeralda, né?

– Bom, é – admitiu. – Por falar nisso, Shun, a gente queria ir descansar.

– Ah, vamos lá para a minha casa – Shun disse, e June completou:

– Arrumo o quarto de hóspedes rapidinho.

Ikki e Esmeralda despediram-se dos outros e acompanharam Shun e June até a casa.

– A sua casa é essa em frente à minha – Shun explicou. – Mas você não me disse que viria agora, então não tem nada lá.

– O quarto de hóspedes de vocês está ótimo por hoje. Basta um lugar para a Esmeralda descansar. A viagem foi longa.

Depois que Esmeralda foi acomodada no quarto de hóspedes, os irmãos sentaram-se na frente da casa. Dali, podiam ouvir um pouco da música que ainda rolava na festa.

– Vai me contar como foi que esse milagre aconteceu? – Shun perguntou.

– Foi tudo uma armação para despertar meu ódio – explicou Ikki. – Deram a ela uma porcaria que a fez parecer morta.

– Sério?

– Eu fui lá para tirar os ossos dela da ilha e sepultá-los perto de mim. Mas quando eu abri o caixão, só tinha pedras lá dentro. Eles fizeram isso e depois a venderam como escrava outra vez. E isso foi só uma das humilhações que ela sofreu depois da venda. Com a ajuda de um detetive, encontrei-a quase morrendo de fome, vivendo como prisioneira de um velho safado, sofrendo todo tipo de abuso. Quando a vi, foi como se tudo que aconteceu antes não existisse mais.

Shun chorava emocionado com o relato do irmão.

– Você choraria mesmo era se visse como ela estava quando a encontrei – Ikki disse. – Assustada, doente, passando fome. Parecia um bicho...

– Não posso sequer imaginar o que ela sofreu...

– Eu me casei com ela em Lima – Ikki disse, mostrando a aliança.

– Ah, meu Deus! Que maravilha!

– Pois é! Eu queria trazer ela para cá com tudo certinho, sabe?

– Você está falando como eu!

Ikki deu uma gargalhada, coisa que Shun não estava acostumado a ouvir.

– É, eu estou. Ela não é como as outras...

– É bom ver você rindo, feliz, leve. É bom que esteja casado com a mulher que você sempre amou.

– Agora eu sinto que posso ter tudo, Shun. Inclusive juízo.

Agora foi Shun quem riu.

– Isso vai ser interessante...

– É, eu acho que vai. Sabe, as casas ficaram legais. E acho que ela vai gostar de arrumar a nossa, comprar coisas... Ela ficou bem empolgada quando eu falei que podia escolher o que quisesse.

– É, são ótimas as casas. E esse é um bom lugar para viver.

– Vou mandar buscar a Pani, sabe? Não quero que a Esmeralda se mate de trabalhar em casa. Quero que ela seja madame. Posso alugar ou vender o apartamento de Tóquio. Não pretendo mesmo voltar pra lá. Aqui o choque cultural é bem menor para a Esmeralda.

– Eu acho uma boa ideia, Ikki. Além do mais, aqui ela vai ter a companhia da June, da Shunrei, da Saori. Acho que podem ser boas amigas.

– É... Olha as voltas que o mundo dá, né, meu irmão? No final das contas, acabamos todos aqui, em Atenas, na beirada do Santuário.

– Mas eu estou gostando, sabe?

– Eu vou gostar também. Qualquer lugar é bom com a minha Esmeralda.

Enquanto isso, na festa, alguns convidados já se retiravam, especialmente os casais com filhos pequenos. Seiya e Saori também deixaram a festa quando ela reclamou de cansaço e dores nas costas.

– Não faça escândalo – Saori disse assim que entraram em casa –, mas acho bom ligar para o meu médico...

Seiya arregalou os olhos.

– O que foi?

– Eu acho que o bebê vai nascer...

– VAI NASCER? – Seiya gritou. – Como assim "vai nascer"?

– Meu bem, qual parte de "não faça escândalo" você não entendeu?

Seiya continuou gritando.

– Vai nascer! Ai, meu Deus, vai nascer!

– Seiya, já pode parar de gritar e chamar o Tatsumi para me levar para o hospital? Ou vou ter que ir sozinha?

– Não, não, eu chamo!

Em poucos minutos o mordomo, que já estava dormindo, arrumou-se e levou os dois ao hospital. Por causa do incidente com Julian, não era recomendado que Saori tivesse um parto normal. Em razão disso, ela começou a ser preparada para a cesariana. Seiya permaneceu ao lado dela todo o tempo. Ela estava nervosa no começo dos procedimentos, depois foi se acalmando, principalmente por conta do carinho que ele lhe dava, apesar de também estar nervoso.

Seiya continuou acompanhando o procedimento cirúrgico e, quando ouviu o choro do bebê, sentiu uma felicidade inexplicável.

– É uma menina – o médico disse, enquanto o choro forte dela ecoava na sala. Seiya aproximou-se para vê-la. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas ficou olhando enternecido para ela. Ele acompanhou o médico que a levou para que Saori a visse.

– Ela é perfeita – ele finalmente falou.

– Sim – Saori concordou emocionada, olhando para a filha. Procurou nela traços orientais, mas ela tinha uma penugem bem clarinha na cabeça e quando abriu os olhos, Saori viu que eram grandes e azuis. Azuis como os de Julian Solo.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XIV**

18 de agosto de 1991.

"Ela é filha do Julian", pensou Saori ao olhar para a filha, de olhos grandes e azuis. Apesar de muito feliz pela chegada dela, sentiu uma pontada de medo e começou uma prece desesperada ainda no centro cirúrgico.

"O que pode acontecer com uma criança que foi gerada por dois deuses?", ela perguntava-se em pensamento. "O que pode estar escrito no destino dela? Que Zeus permita que ela seja normal... Que ela tenha uma vida normal. Que a minha filhinha seja feliz e normal. Não quero que ela passe por nada do que eu passei. Por favor, que ela esteja protegida disso tudo."

Quando a levaram para o quarto, já tinha amanhecido. Seiya estava esperando e comentou que percebeu a expressão desesperada dela ao olhar para a filha pela primeira vez.

– Não se preocupe – ele disse, acariciando o rosto de Saori. – Eu vi que ela não tem nada de oriental, mas não importa, ela é sua filha, então é minha também.

– Não é isso... – esclareceu Saori. – Eu sei que você a ama de qualquer jeito, mas eu tenho medo porque ela é filha de dois deuses.

– E daí? – indagou Seiya, com um sorriso jovial.

– E daí que talvez ela tenha algum poder, seja alguma coisa especial que desperte a ira de outro deus maluco e então começaria tudo de novo...

– Ah, é isso? – Seiya coçou a cabeça. – Relaxa, meu bem. Vocês estão comigo. Não precisam ter medo de nada. Eu sou o cara, não sou?

– É, Seiya – anuiu Saori, finalmente sorrindo. – Você é o cara.

A deusa sentia-se agradecida e feliz por tê-lo sempre a seu lado. Embora ainda estivesse com medo, sabia que podia contar com ele incondicionalmente.

– Eu vou chamá-la de Heiwa – ela anunciou. – Porque significa paz e é só isso que eu desejo para todos nós e para o mundo.

– É o que temos agora – Seiya disse, abraçando-a amorosamente. – E vamos continuar assim por muito tempo. Só vamos ter o choro da criançada do condô para perturbar a ordem. E eu gostei do nome dela. É bonito e até que lembra o meu – disse, e deu uma piscadela travessa.

– É verdade. Quando vão trazê-la? Quero ficar com ela.

– Daqui a pouco ela vem. Antes de vir pra cá, eu estava lá na frente do berçário olhando para ela.

– E o Tatsumi?

– Estava lá também, com a baba quase escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

– Ele praticamente me criou, então a Heiwa é como se fosse uma neta pra ele.

– Eu sei. Ela vai ter tudo que não tivemos. Pai, mãe e avô. Você teve avô, mas foi por pouco tempo...

– É, mas foi tão bom – ela concordou, lembrando-se com carinho de Mitsumasa Kido. Apesar do que ele tinha feito com os filhos, tinha sido um bom avô. "Talvez por causa do que fez com eles", pensou ela. "Para se redimir de tê-los abandonado."

– Ela vai para a escolinha – Seiya continuou. – Vai comer giz de cera, barro e outras coisas esquisitas. Vai riscar as paredes lá de casa. Vai ralar o joelho. Vai cair da bicicleta.

– É tudo que quero – Saori disse, rindo ao imaginar as cenas. – É por isso que eu rezo, para que ela tenha uma vida normal.

– Ela vai. Eu vou garantir isso.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto trazendo a menina no colo.

– Olá, mãezinha – cumprimentou. – É hora de amamentar sua bebê.

Tatsumi, que vinha logo atrás dela com uma câmera ligada na mão, deu dois passos para trás, envergonhado, e desligou a câmera.

– Tudo bem, Tatsumi – Saori disse. – Pode ficar. E pode filmar isso também.

– Melhor não, senhorita – ele respondeu, ainda corado de vergonha. – Volto quando acabar. Mas queria dizer que ela é uma perfeição e que estou muito feliz por ela estar usando a roupinha que eu dei.

Saori sorriu e disse, num tom amoroso:

– Eu não podia escolher outra, vovô Tatsumi.

Ela emocionou-se ao ver as lágrimas que escorriam pela face de seu fiel mordomo, que também era um pouco de tudo: motorista, conselheiro, guarda-costas, pai. Consertava quase tudo e se fosse necessário ele ia para a cozinha e preparava uma refeição em minutos. Era um sujeito austero, muito profissional e dificilmente perdia essa postura, no entanto estava ali, todo derretido pela garotinha que acabara de nascer.

– Eu sou muito grata por tudo que fez por mim – Saori continuou. – E sei que fará o mesmo por minha filha. Por isso quero que ela cresça chamando-o de avô.

Com a voz embargada, ele ainda conseguiu murmurar um "muito obrigado, senhorita" e saiu do quarto para ficar debulhando-se em lágrimas no corredor.

Lá dentro, a enfermeira auxiliou Saori a amamentar. Enquanto isso, ela pôde observar melhor a menina agora que ela estava limpa. O cabelo ralo que tinha era muito claro e ela abriu brevemente os grandes olhos azuis e fitou a mãe.

– Minha lindinha – Saori murmurou, acariciando a cabecinha loira dela. – Você vai ser muito feliz.

Depois de ficar mais um pouco com as duas, Seiya saiu do quarto e procurou um orelhão para telefonar para a casa de Shiryu.

– Minha filha nasceu! – anunciou alegremente quando o amigo atendeu.

– Ah, meus parabéns, papai! Então é mais uma menina para nosso time?! Como está a Saori?

– Está bem. Já está no quarto, já deu de mamar. Ela é tão linda, Shiryu!

– É? Quando a minha filha nasceu você disse que todos os bebês têm cara de joelho...

– Bom, é... mas são uns joelhinhos bem bonitinhos.

– Sei... – Shiryu respondeu, rindo. – Joelhinho bonito, né? Mais tarde vamos visitar vocês dois e o joelhinho.

– Sim, venham! Vamos gostar! Ela vai se chamar Heiwa.

– Heiwa? Paz... muito significativo. Então até mais tarde, Seiya.

Depois de desligar, Shiryu contou a novidade a Shunrei, e foi até a casa de Shun para dar a notícia, aproveitando para levar Keiko em seu passeio matinal.

– Mais uma menina? – Shun indagou, depois de convidá-lo a entrar. Pegou a filhinha de Shiryu no colo e arrancou risadinhas dela ao fazer umas caretas. – Parece que na próxima geração teremos uma série de amazonas.

– Eu realmente espero que isso não esteja no destino da minha Keiko. Me orgulho do que sou, mas é uma vida sofrida, mesmo com as mudanças no treinamento. Porém, se esse for o destino dela, não há nada que eu possa fazer além de ser eu mesmo o mestre dela.

– Isso não vai dar certo – Ikki, que também estava sentado na sala, disse. – Pai é pai, mestre é mestre. Deixe isso para outra pessoa.

– Eu não concordo – disse Shiryu, bastante convicto. – Acho que é possível conciliar as duas coisas e meu Mestre também acha. Se for o destino dela ser amazona, eu irei treiná-la.

– Então boa sorte pra você – disse Ikki, e mudou de assunto. – Mas então, a pergunta que não quer calar: a filha da Saori é do Seiya ou do Panaca Solo?

– Obviamente não perguntei isso, né, Ikki? Shunrei e eu vamos lá à tarde visitá-los.

– Nós vamos também, né? – Shun indagou, olhando para Ikki.

– Vamos, sim – concordou o irmão mais velho.

– Precisamos avisar o Hyoga também – Shun disse.

– Eu vou lá rapidinho – ofereceu-se Shiryu. Era só ir até a casa vizinha. – Fica com a Keiko um pouco?

– Claro! – Shun respondeu alegremente.

Depois que Shiryu saiu, Ikki aproximou-se da garotinha.

– Ela já parece um bebê normal – observou, lembrando-se que Shun tinha contado sobre o nascimento prematuro e complicado.

– Sim – assentiu Shun. – Totalmente normal. E a Shunrei também não ficou com nenhuma sequela.

– Shiryu é um cara de sorte – murmurou Ikki.

– E você está ficando sentimental – Shun riu. Resolveu brincar com Ikki. – Toma, pega ela um pouco.

– Eu não sei segurar bebê! – Ikki protestou, mas Shun já estava colocando Keiko no colo dele. – Ai, meu Deus! O que é que eu faço com isso?

– Faz uma gracinha pra ela rir – Shun disse, divertindo-se com a reação do irmão.

Ao invés disso, Ikki franziu a testa e arregalou os olhos. Keiko olhou para ele intrigada, depois caiu na risada.

– Ela gostou de você – Shun disse.

– Tá, agora pega ela de volta – Ikki disse, tentando não se mexer muito.

– Nada disso. Quando o Shiryu chegar você vai entregar pra ele.

– Você tá adorando isso, né?

– Tô mesmo! – admitiu Shun. – Ver meu irmão brutamontes apavorado por causa de um bebê de seis meses não tem preço.

– Eu concordo! – disse Esmeralda, que acabara de chegar à sala. – Relaxa, meu amor.

Quando ela se aproximou, ele prontamente entregou-lhe a menina, fazendo Shun cair na gargalhada.

– Um a zero para a Keiko – declarou Shun, ainda rindo.

Shiryu chegou acompanhado por Hyoga, a tempo de ouvir a frase dele.

– O que foi? – perguntou Shiryu.

– Sua filha conseguiu vencer o poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix.

Shiryu fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

– Coloquei-a no colo dele – Shun explicou. – E ele quase morreu de pavor.

– Eu estava com medo de machucar ela, de deixá-la cair – Ikki tentou explicar.

– A sua sorte é que ela vai com todo mundo – Shiryu disse – e não costuma abrir o berreiro. Mas quando abre, nossa... Ela tem ótimos pulmões e cordas vocais bem potentes.

– Senta aí, gente – instigou Shun, tentando parar de rir, e todos se sentaram.

– Então, que horas a gente vai ao hospital? – Hyoga perguntou.

– Acho que no fim da tarde, né? – disse Shiryu. – Eu preciso passar no Santuário daqui a pouco.

– Está mesmo ajudando o mestre com as coisas lá? – Ikki perguntou.

– É, eu estou – Shiryu respondeu. – Faz parte da minha "punição"...

– Por causa da treta com o Julian?

– Sim. Na verdade, o Mestre não me puniu, mas preciso ficar aqui na Grécia por algum tempo para que ele preste contas às autoridades da minha "pena de trabalhos forçados". Eu não me importo. Não me importaria nem se fosse punido de verdade. Faria tudo de novo, Ikki.

– E eu faria o mesmo se estivesse na sua situação.

– Eu sei que você faria. Aliás, fico feliz por você e Esmeralda terem se reencontrado.

– E eu por terem conseguido salvar a Shunrei e sua filhinha.

– Nós e nossos milagres, não é mesmo? – disse, dando tapinhas na costa do meio-irmão. – Aliás, você ainda não nos contou direito como foi que aconteceu tudo.

– Parece história de filme – Esmeralda disse, sorrindo, ainda com Keiko no colo, e Ikki completou:

– Daquelas bem dramáticas.

– Conta aí – instigou Hyoga. – Quem sabe não vira meu primeiro roteiro original?

– Nem vem, Pato! – protestou Ikki, fazendo todos caírem na risada. Quando eles pararam de rir, Ikki começou seu relato, partindo da ideia de retirar os ossos de Esmeralda da Ilha da Rainha da Morte até o discreto casamento em Lima.

– Foi um exercício de extremo autocontrole não matar todos os filhos da puta que exploraram a Esmeralda – concluiu. – Começando por aquele velho maldito que a comprou dos pais.

– Agora tudo isso acabou – ela disse, segurando a mão dele. – Estamos aqui, juntos, casados, é o que importa.

– Então vocês casaram mesmo? – surpreendeu-se Hyoga, pensando que Ikki devia estar maluco. Por mais que ele a amasse, não se viam há muitos anos, não sabiam praticamente nada um do outro. Casar era algo radical demais e ele sabia muito bem disso. Por impulso, tinha levado Eiri consigo para a Rússia e nada tinha dado certo.

– É – anuiu Ikki, sorrindo. – Não queria trazê-la sem que fôssemos casados. Por falar nisso, quando a nossa casa ficar pronta, vamos querer fazer uma festa de arromba para comemorar. O casamento lá em Lima foi bem simples, no cartório, e não teve festa. Aqui vai dar pra fazer uma bela de uma festança.

– E como! – riu Shiryu, pensando que em breve daria uma festa também, pois em menos de dois meses era seu aniversário e também o de casamento com Shunrei.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Depois de deixar Keiko em casa, Shiryu foi para o Santuário, onde encontrou Dohko no alojamento e contou-lhe sobre o nascimento da filha de Saori.

– Heiwa é um nome muito interessante – comentou o Mestre quando Shiryu terminou seu relato. – Como está a Saori?

– Não falei com ela, mas o Seiya disse que está bem. Vamos visitá-la no final da tarde.

– Hum, sim... Façam isso. Eu irei amanhã. Quero muito conversar com ela. Sei que deve estar preocupada.

– Por que estaria? Deu tudo certo, a menina é saudável.

–Você sabe que a Saori ainda está fazendo terapia, ainda está se tratando por conta de tudo que aconteceu, ela ainda não está bem. E também deve estar pensando que a Heiwa pode ser algum tipo de deusa ou algo assim...

– O senhor acha que...?

– Não, não. Essas coisas não acontecem assim. Normalmente estão escritas e conseguimos ver com antecedência nas estrelas. E eu não vi nada.

– Do mesmo jeito que o senhor viu e conseguiu evitar a morte da Shunrei...?

– É, desse jeito. Agora vamos cuidar das coisas. Quero fazer uma última seleção nas fichas das crianças que poderão vir para treinamento. Vou mandar emissários ao Japão, à China e talvez vá pessoalmente aos orfanatos gregos.

Shiryu assentiu e começou a fazer a revisão das fichas com Dohko. Depois de cumprir sua tarefa, ele voltou ao condomínio e parou o carro em frente a sua casa. Ikki estava na porta da casa de Shun, esperando que o irmão, Esmeralda e June se arrumassem.

– Vem cá, você trouxe esse carro do Japão? – Ikki indagou a Shiryu, referindo-se ao sedã azul metálico.

– Não. É só da mesma cor. Já que vamos ficar por tempo indeterminado, tive que comprar.

– A única coisa que eu tenho um pouco de pena de ter deixado pra trás é o meu carro, mas acho que nem vale a pena mandar trazer.

– É melhor comprar outro aqui, Ikki. Até porque os de lá são com o volante à direita e aqui não adotam a mão inglesa.

– Tem razão. Amanhã vou devolver o que aluguei e dar uma olhada nas concessionárias. E a sua casa lá em Tóquio?

– Está alugada.

– Com as coisas de vocês?

– Só os moveis. O resto eu fui buscar. Tecnicamente não posso sair da Grécia por meio oficial, meu passaporte "supostamente" está retido pelo Santuário, mas conto com o Kiki. Ele me levou lá, empacotei tudo que queríamos, coisas pessoais, fotografias, roupas. Despachei tudo numa transportadora, vendi o carro e contratei uma imobiliária para cuidar do aluguel. Quando resolvi tudo ele foi me buscar.

Hyoga tirou seu esportivo vermelho da garagem e estacionou atrás do carro de Shiryu.

– E aí, tudo pronto? – perguntou o russo ao sair do carro, girando a chave dele no indicador.

– Carrão, hein? – disse Ikki. – Estou me sentindo por fora, mas já vou comprar outro.

– E, se tudo der certo, ainda esse ano comprarei o meu – Shun disse, saindo de casa.

– Como assim, moleque? – Ikki indagou. – Você é praticamente criança

– Eu vou fazer dezoito anos no mês que vem – corrigiu Shun.

– Nossa, o tempo tá voando... – ele constatou, no momento em que as moças saíam de casa. Shiryu foi chamar a esposa e então toda a comitiva dos lendários cavaleiros de bronze partiu para visitar Saori.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Heiwa ainda estava no quarto, ao lado da cama da mãe, num bercinho de acrílico.

– Digam aí se ela não é uma belezinha – Seiya perguntou, apontando para a bebê, depois de receber e abrir com Saori os presentes que os amigos trouxeram.

– Ela é linda, Seiya – disse Shiryu, que trazia Keiko no colo.

– Uma princesa – Shun disse, encantado.

– Ela é realmente uma gracinha – Shunrei disse, e voltou-se para Saori. – E você, como se sente?

– Estou bem, Shunrei – respondeu, mas não pareceu muito segura.

– Não se preocupe. O parto foi tranquilo, sua filhinha é linda e saudável. Agora é só curtir a chegada dela.

– Isso aí – concordou Shiryu. – Ah, o Mestre disse que vem visitá-la amanhã.

– Que bom! – Saori abriu um grande sorriso. – Quero mesmo falar com ele.

Eles demoraram-se apenas um pouco mais e então foram embora para não cansar a nova mamãe.

Quando saíam do hospital, Ikki comentou:

– A Heiwa é obviamente filha daquele imbecil. Loirinha, olhos redondos e bem claros.

– Sim – concordou Shun. – Não acho que ela seja filha do Seiya.

– Não necessariamente – discordou Hyoga. – Eu sou filho do velho Kido e, no entanto, sou loiro e tenho olhos azuis. Se eu nasci assim, por que ela não pode ser filha do Seiya?

– O bom é que o Seiya não está nem aí para isso – Shiryu falou, a fim de encerrar a discussão que ele considerava desnecessária. – Para ele, a Heiwa é sua filha e pronto, não importa que aparência ela tenha.

– Isso é o que eu admiro – Shunrei disse. – Nesse tempo todo ele sabia que havia essa possibilidade, mas nunca se importou.

– E se ele não se importa, está tudo certo – Shiryu concluiu.

– Pois é – concordou Hyoga. – A gente podia ir jantar em algum lugar agora. Topam?

Shiryu e Shunrei entreolharam-se. Keiko estava inquieta no colo do pai, já demonstrando sinais de cansaço.

– Acho que vamos deixar para outro dia – disse Shiryu. – A Keiko já está ficando meio impaciente.

– E se o jantar fosse lá em casa? – sugeriu Shunrei. – Preparo alguma coisa rapidinho enquanto Shiryu coloca ela para dormir.

Todos adoraram a ideia e então voltaram para o condomínio. Keiko dormiu ainda no carro e ao chegar em casa, Shiryu colocou a filha no berço, enquanto Shunrei foi para a cozinha. Com a ajuda de June, Esmeralda e Shun, rapidinho ela pôs à mesa uma grande travessa de macarrão ao molho de soja com tirinhas de carne de porco.

– Alguém aqui dizia que odiava andar em bando – Shiryu provocou enquanto se servia.

– E passou praticamente o dia todo conosco – Hyoga completou.

– E ainda segurou a Keiko um pouquinho – Shun disse, rindo.

– Por alguns minutinhos, depois entregou pra mim – Esmeralda denunciou.

– Tá, eu estou gostando de andar com vocês! – Ikki confessou, bufando e rolando os olhos, o que fez todo mundo cair na risada. – Pronto! Eu confesso que senti saudades de vocês, seus retardados!

– Eu acho que estou vendo uma lágrima – Shiryu continuou provocando. – Não acredito!

– Vocês são uns filhos da mãe, viu? – resmungou Ikki, enxugando o cantinho do olho que ficara molhado. – Tá, eu estou emocionado por estarmos reunidos, por ter a minha Esmeralda aqui, saudável, sorrindo, integrando-se ao grupo, ficando amiga das meninas... Estou emocionado porque sua filha, a do Pato e a do Pangaré são saudáveis. Agora vamos parar com essa bobagem e vamos encher a barriga, né?

Shiryu resolveu parar com a provocação e ergueu seu copo de suco de uva.

– Um brinde à reunião dos retardados – brincou ele.

– Ainda que esteja faltando o retardado-mor – Ikki completou.

Rindo, todos ergueram seus copos e falaram juntos:

– Saúde!

Continua...


End file.
